You only know you love her when
by feathers15
Summary: What happens when a confused Lucy Heartfilia's heart is breaking under the weight of Natsu no longer seeming to care for her? Who will she meet, and how far will he go? Written primarily from Lucy's POV, includes others. Rating may change. Fluffy at times. Enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hai :)**

**So, this is going to be my first chapter story for Fairy Tail, the chapters aren't going to be as long as the normal ones I write but I hope they are good all the same! **

**This is a small story I have thought up while going through my GCSE's, and a little escape from my work when it all gets too much, hopefully if you are also studying it'll help be a little escape to you readers too. :)**

**I have been writing this Fanfiction while listening to 'Let Her Go' by Passenger _( watch?v=26SDD60m_kY)_, hence the name of the story, I think it is quite appropriate for the story line, so if you want a listen. Plus, it is a nice song :)**

**Anywho, enough of my rambling- Chapter one! **

* * *

**I do not own Fairy Tail or the song I have mentioned**

* * *

**Chapter One-**

**_You only miss the sun_**

It had started off as just one mission. A solo I hadn't heard about until I had asked Mira if she had seen him. I had pouted feeling slightly hurt that he had gone on a mission without asking or telling me, but then shrugged it off as if it were nothing.

He is my team mate, my best friend- yes. But that doesn't mean he is obliged to tell me everything. I trust him, he would have told me if this was important.

He had gone on solo missions before. I have to admit, when Mira had told me this, an odd little jump occurred in my chest. I was worried for him, hoping he would be okay. I didn't know what I would have done with myself if he had gotten hurt. Then I had realized, he was Natsu Dragneel, a Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail. The Salamander.

The person who had saved me, and everyone else, countless times. The reckless, yet amazing and strong willed man who makes me smile whenever I see him and an odd hot flush creep up my cheeks. The person I trusted most in this world. He was going to be okay, why did I worry myself?

And he was okay when he had arrived back from his mission.

He just wasn't okay with me.

Days had turned into weeks, then weeks to months and soon it was a total of four whole months before Natsu and I had been on a mission. Gray, Wendy and Erza had accompanied me on missions. I had even went with Levy on one a few weeks into no missions with Natsu. But I had found it not as enjoyable as I had when I stood alongside Natsu; the thrill of adventure, rush of adrenaline when in the fight and wind blowing my hair. The pure chaos and destruction of property he caused, I may have moaned about it but I had always secretly thanked the stars when it happened and Natsu inevitably broke something, because it proved he was still the same Natsu who had saved me the first day I had met him.

Day by day, I found myself missing the missions more and more. That feeling was nothing compared to the tugging in my chest when Natsu then stopped talking to me. After his first solo mission, he had returned and been a bit distant, but I put it to him being tired. It began to happen more often, though. He would start a normal conversation, even drape his arm around my shoulders and smile an unbelievably amazing smile. Cheeks red, eyes alight and then suddenly he would stop talking and go quiet before walking away hurriedly. Leaving me frowning and wondering if I had said anything wrong.

These lovely yet to hurried conversations which ended with Natsu scurrying away slowly became less frequent. They turned into 'Hello's' or 'Good, you?'s, the occasional 'Goodbye'. He stopped appearing in my apartment after climbing in through the window to greet me when I returned home or just in the pursuit of company or food. He would flinch away from me or leave when I was around. Very suddenly, whenever I was around, he wasn't. I didn't see him now a days, apart from rare occasions when he would approach me and have an almost conversation. As if he was only around to make sure if I was safe, a smile flicking across his lips and his eyes glowing. A few words which sounded so sweet to my ears, and for a moment I actually believed that he cared. Then things were back to normal, but then he would hug me and leave rather abruptly.

Apart from these few and far apart days I find myself craving, the most I would see was the flick of his pink hair or his scarf. I found my heart aching whenever I didn't see him for a long period of time. My chest would ache most days then, even when I did see him and he hugged me briefly, it was torture. Because I knew just as quickly as he embraced me, he would let me go.

I had heard from Gray after I had found him in my apartment one day after I had returned from the book shop in town, that Natsu was still going on missions with him and Erza. Although, recently Gray had turned down accompanying Natsu on a mission because I wasn't there, not thinking it was right that I had been neglected from the missions. Gray had stayed with me talking for a long time that night, about anything. The missions he had been on, Juvia's incessant proclamations of love, Cana drinking yet more people under the table, and even Romeo almost plucking up the courage to ask Wendy out, before Carla had interjected acting like a stern mother and protective father mixed into one small exceed. I had to laugh at a few of his stories, appreciating the effort he was putting in to making sure I was okay.

Before he had left that night, Gray had hugged me and told me everything would be okay, before leaving my home using the door. After he had left, I couldn't help but wish it had been the pink haired Dragon Slayer who had been waiting for me in my apartment when I had returned home, which I had felt extremely guilty for.

Soon, I had stopped going on missions unless it was absolutely necessary for my rent money or someone had specifically asked me to go with them. I didn't feel the drive I once had, and now, I find myself most days staring at the request board as absentmindedly as Nab. I hate it, at least he is waiting for a request 'Only he can do', I just stare at the board waiting for something to catch my eye. Nothing ever does.

I hate it.

I hate Natsu for how he has made me act by not talking, although, as much as I hate to be defeated I could never hate him.

But most of all, I hate myself. For becoming as weak as I once had when I had lived at home with my father. When had I grown so dependent I couldn't do anything without Natsu being around? So needy I would go out of my way in the vain attempt to run into him, to have a conversation with him. So attached I would find myself crying sometimes at the thought that him not being around was entirely my fault. That if it was only me he's avoided going on missions with or speaking too, then it was clearly a fault of my own, wasn't it?

But the most baffling question of them all- when had I allowed myself to fall undeniably in love with Natsu Dragneel?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two! **

**I have done quite a lot of writing recently, it was the run up to my spanish exam and revising a language I find difficult is very frustrating! Now if they taught Dragon- Tongue in schools (Skyrim reference, if anyone gets it?) then I would be happier to learn that! Although, I'm not sure how many other people I'd be able to talk too... Oh well :)**

**Anyway, here is Chapter two**

* * *

**Chapter Two-**

**_You only know you were high, when you're low_**

Rolling over in bed, I face the pinky wall my bed is pushed up against. The covers tangle with my feet as I do and pull them from my shoulders. I can feel goose bumps raise over my skin as the early morning chill attacks it, no longer protected beneath my warm blankets. From the corner of my eye, I can see the early morning light streaming through a small crack in my curtains and casting a fluctuating line of light across my floor. The dust in the air seems to still for a moment, and the whole room seems to have stopped. Through the glass, the muffled sound of the water in the canal can be heard.

Another tear silently slips from my eye, running in a side ways motion down my face before it quickly rolls along my temple until it hits my hair or the side of my ear, dispersing. Gulping, I blink. The warm, salty paths left by the tears beginning to irritate my face.

I had awoken from a dream of a memory of the time I had woken up in the middle of the night to find Natsu asleep by my side. It was the night before he had left on his first of a long line of solo missions.

_I had been sleeping quite contently when a movement from beside me had stirred me from my slumber. Opening my eyes slowly, the first thing I had seen and felt was his bare chest. My hand draped over his warm skin. For a moment, I had laid there in confusion, trying to comprehend what was going on. After blinking a few times, I looked up to next be met with pink hair. At the sight of it, the slight fear began to pool in my stomach._

_Why was Natsu in my bed?! Had we..!? But he's only my... I don't remember doing that..._

_Gulping, I raised the covers to find that both me and him were dressed, me in my pajamas and him in his clothes, sandals and all. Although his shirt was open. I also noticed the air was cold, looking towards the window, I found it was open. The fear had been replaced with embarrassment but also confusion, which I just pushed aside. I had to be dreaming. I was convinced I had been dreaming, but the more time that went by, the more everything began to feel so real and... right?_

_The thought petrified me, but also exhilarated me at the same time. I could feel a hot rush in my cheeks, and the palm of my hand on Natsu's chest was almost alight, electric like his lightning flame dragon's roar. Regardless of this odd feeling, I didn't know what to do about Natsu. After at least ten minutes of staring at his features, which where slightly lit by the light which came through the open window, he began to stir slightly. He hadn't opened his eyes or woken up, but he had shifted positions and wrapped his arms around my waist mumbling to himself as he did._

_"Lucy..."_

_I was taken a back slightly, but smiled all the same, deciding to leave Natsu to sleep. I had snuggled into his chest before slowly falling asleep. Smiling to myself, my heart beating uncontrollably fast, for the first time, I couldn't remember feeling so content._

_When I woke up in the morning, he had gone but the window was still open. I had pouted, wanting to see him. I showered, dressed and headed to the guild to find him, only to hear from Mira that he had left abnormally early that morning to go on a mission._

Another tear slips from my eyes, but sniffing hard with my brow sewn together, I raise my hand and wiped it away before it can leave a mark on my face. _What was I doing with myself?_ Sitting up abruptly I push the covers off my body before beginning to wrestle my legs from their tangled state. I could feel myself growing irritated as I did, only finally coming free as I fall off of the side of the mattress and hit the floor with a thump. Groaning loudly, I push myself up and throw the covers back onto my bed. Rubbing my back, I curse under my breath. The dull pain of hitting the floor almost numbing my back.

Giving up on my attempt to rub some feeling back into my back, I quickly strip from my pajamas. Throwing them along with my covers onto the mattress before heading quickly to the bathroom and turning on the shower. The water is cold at first; the icy stream waking me up like a slap in the face. Slowly, it heats up, warming my frozen skin and smoothing down the goose bumps which had plagued my skin.

Picking up a bottle of shampoo, I pop the lid and squeeze the creamy, tea tree scented shampoo into my hand. Replacing the bottle, I pull my fingers through my hair. After I had rubbed it in, I take the bottle next to the first before squeezing it's equally fresh smelling contents of conditioner into my hand once more. Smoothing the slightly shiny cream into my smooth hair, I lull my head back, letting my eyes close and roll slightly. The water washes over the my hair, warming my scalp which sends a warm feeling down my spine. The conditioner washes off of my hair and I roll my head back forward.

Scrubbing my body thoroughly, I clean the dried tears from my face. I try to wash away all of the sadness I had woken up to this morning, however this action appears to be in vain. Every time Natsu comes into my mind, I can't help but feel my chest ache sourly, mourning the friendship we once shared. Slowing my hand which grips a flannel, I stand in the shower motionless. My thoughts momentarily whirring, once again, back to Natsu. His amazing smile, hugs, his voice...

"_No._"

I hiss under my breath, shutting my eyes tight before forcing my hands to move once again and resume washing myself. After a few more minutes, I turn off the shower. Getting out, I feel my feet land on the cool, light cream tiles which cover my floor. Reaching for a towel, I wrap it around my wet body creating a dress almost before wrapping a smaller towel around my hair.

Leaving the bathroom and making my way towards my bedroom, I feel the air pressures change from one room to the next. The air outside of the bathroom is cool, dry almost. Upon entering my room, I dry quickly before rooting through my draws. Taking out the outfit I stopped wearing regularly little under four months ago, I stare at it for a moment before putting it on. A short, deep blue skirt with a slit down each side. Long, mid thigh socks in the same blue, with a pair of brown suede boots. A white crop top with a blue heart across the chest, embellished with a gold outline. Lighter blue armlets and a sleeveless waistcoat, also with the same gold outline. Turning in front of the mirror, I take in the outfit I hadn't worn in such a long time. I had almost forgotten how much I liked it.

There is only one thing left thing left too do. Reaching for my keys, which are sitting in their pouch on top of my dresser, I pull one of my golden keys out.

"Gate of the Crab, I open thee! Cancer!"

"It's been a while -ebi."

Cancer states, appearing in a flash of golden light, snipping his scissors similar to a crab would it's claws. Pulling the towel off of my head, which has now taken most of the dampness out of my hair, I throw it to the side and smile softly at Cancer. I do feel rather guilty, it has been a long time since I last called upon this particular spirit, any of my spirits, in fact. Most days I don't pick up my key pouch to go out, only when I visit the guild two or three times a week.

"Sorry it has been so long, Cancer. I just wondered if you could do something with my hair?"

"Of course- ebi." Quickly, he sets to work. His scissors flying around my head and snipping at my blond hair. Stepping away finally, Cancer nods at his work before speaking. "Is that okay- ebi?"

I stare into my mirror, a little shocked for a moment. Around either side of my face hang two long strands of my blond hair, the rest in two bunches on either side of my head closer to the base of my skull. I look just like I used too. After a few months, I began to not bother so much about how my hair looked, only putting it up in a single pony tail at the back of my head.

Nodding, I turn to Cancer and thank him before he nods his head and disperses into thin air in shimmers of golden light. Sighing, I stand for a moment before turning and grabbing my key pouch off of my cabinet. Fastening the pouch around my waist with a white belt, I quickly open my door before stepping out and closing it behind me. Locking it before I leap down the stairs and out into the morning air.

Beginning at a sprint, I head as fast as I can towards the guild. I haven't headed to the guild this fast and eager in a long time. I don't know why, but in this moment, I suddenly feel a serge of some kind of twisted determination. Instead of my normal mellow mood and my almost chore to visit the guild, I am running full pace towards the building. I just feel the need to do something. Anything, apart from sit at home again all day in a mild depression or wondering aimlessly around the town, occasionally stepping into the guild.

_No wonder he never speaks to me. Nakama or not, look how weak I have become_. A spiteful voice in the back of my mind whispers to me. Spurring me on to run faster towards the guild.

It was time to prove the voice wrong. It was time to go on a mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! **

**Okay, so today's writing was bought about by a route card which needs to be completed for my Duke of Edinburgh exhibition by midnight as well as English revision for my literature exam tomorrow... One of these days I should probably stop writing and just revise...**

**In the next chapter will be the appearance of Rogue, however until then, enjoy **

**Ah well... Here's the chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter Three-**

**_You only hate the road when you are missin' home_**

Pushing open the heavy, wooden guild doors, I stride inside. A few pairs of eyes look up at me, the same eyes that look up from their business whenever someone enters the guild. But at the sight of me they are slightly wide. Feeling slightly self conscious, I look away from them and head straight towards the request board on the far side of the guild, filled with determination.

Reaching the board, I quickly skim over the requests, pulling down one of the pieces of paper after a few seconds of looking. The request looks older than the rest for it had been situated under a few more pieces of paper. I stand at the board for a minute longer, but before I can talk myself out of my choice, I turn around. Moving just as swiftly, I make my way towards the white haired woman standing behind the bar. She hasn't noticed me yet, instead, she is smiling and talking to a younger looking woman with hair equally as white, just shorter. Her younger sister.

As I approach the bar, the barmaid looks up at me. Her hand stills wiping the glass she is cleaning and her eyes widen slightly, her mouth agape.

"Lucy...?"

Her sister turns on her stool to stare at me in the moment, her facial expression mirroring that of her older sisters.

"Hey Mira, Lissana." I look at the white haired barmaid, Mirajane, before looking over to her sister sitting on the bar stool and nod at her. A small, sheepish smile gracing my lips. The looks on their faces would suggest they had just seen a ghost, and those looks have begun to make me slightly uneasy. Clearing my throat slightly, I look away from the women, thrusting the job request in Mirajane's direction. "I would like to take this job, Mira."

Regaining her composure, Mira takes the request from my hands and looks it over. Closing her mouth, Lisanna turns back to her sister and looks over the top of the paper trying to get a look at the request I have chosen. Looking back to them, I wait for Mirajane's reply. Her eyes flick over the paper, frowning slightly.

"Are you sure you want this request, Lucy? There are others to choose from."

Her voice was questioning, as if she was slightly worried for me. The request I had picked out had been something I would have usually undertaken with '_Team Natsu_', instead of on my own.

**Mage's help needed!  
Magically skilled bandits assaulting young, unarmed women  
Very dangerous**  
**Reward of 160,000 Jewels to apprehend the criminals **

The job is located in Fressia Town, a good few hours train ride away and also somewhere I don't recall ever visiting before. It'll all be new; the city and undertaking a mission like this alone.

Nodding firmly towards Mira, I answer her question.

"I'm sure, Mira. I want that one."

Still with an uncertain look on her face, she nods before disappearing behind the bar to retrieve the request book all jobs are recorded inside. I have seen Mira write in it many times before, but my name hadn't been in it for months now. I watch as she takes note of the request details, my name and the date, Lissana now holding the piece of paper and reading over my choice.

Once Mirajane has finished taking note, she returns the book to its space behind the bar and looks up at me.

"There Lucy, the job is yours." I nod, taking the request sheet back from Lisanna, before going to turn away and head out of the guild towards the train station. At that moment, a hand lightly grabs my wrist. Turning to look back at who had grabbed hold of me, I see Mira's face, her smile soft and eyes slightly sad. "It's good seeing you again, Lucy."

"Same here."

I smile back. Releasing my hand, Mirajane picks up the glass she had been cleaning before I arrived, beginning to rub at it once more. Lisanna sends a small smile in my direction before turning back to her sister, beginning their conversation again in lower, more hushed tone. Walking towards the guild doors, I leave without talking to anyone else. Heading towards the train station is my first priority, getting to Fressia Town and kicking some perverts arses.

It's about time the '_old Lucy'_ made her reappearance.

.

The train out of Magnolia is unusually quiet compared to what I remember. The trip a lot longer than it used to be. Then it hits me, before I used to share the train journey with the others; Gray, who I could sit and have a conversation with, laughing along to jokes or stories of Juvia's stalking. Happy who, although I hated it I am finding I am missing in this moment, would make comments on my weight or fish. Erza, who would scold Natsu for loudly moaning as his motion sickness kicks in. Whimpering and whining, face green, almost. I would stroke his head and say how we were almost at our destination, smiling at his cute face and listening to his rambling as he dribbles.

Sighing, I now realize why the trip is so lonely and quiet. I didn't have my friends, and I hate that. In fact, I hadn't properly had my friends with me in a long time. It had been the first time I had spoken to Mira in a while, and I passed so many of my friends without talking to them.

I had passed Levy sitting reading, Gajeel sitting next to her, watching her intently while Jet and Droy sat scowling at him. Probably annoyed they weren't next to Levy. Romeo was keeping Wendy company, making her laugh as he blushed. Cana, as usual, drinking some poor soul under the table. Gulping, I sigh.

_I miss home..._

However, I violently shake the thought from my head moments after they come to me. Instead, I lean my temple against the train window and watch as it fogs up from my warm breath. The world outside is flying by in blurs of shapes, molding into a mash of colour.

_A few more hours and I'll be in Fressia Town._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey :)**

**I am really pleased with myself recently, four chapters in four days, that's a new record for me! I hope you are appreciating my speedy writing! **

**I had my English Literature exam today, I wrote page long paragraphs for An Inspector Calls! I didn't know I knew that much until I was sitting in my seat and, as usual after _every_ English exam I sit, I couldn't put my chair down to lay on top of the table. My friend helped in the end because I looked that silly... *face palm*** **But all in all, it has been a really good day, I hope it was for you lovely people too :)**

**You may have noticed the rating has changed, there are darker themes in this chapter, so I thought I would be safe and change it just in case**

**Anywho, as usual, enjoy :3**

* * *

**Chapter Four- **

_**That same old empty feeling in your heart**_

Falling to the floor squarely on my back, the wind is knocked out of me. I try to regain my breath, vaguely thinking how I must appear similar to a fish out of water. Shutting my eyes tightly, I try to ignore the pain in my back.

_Once the train had arrived in Fressia Town, I had made my way to the town hall. The mayor was expecting me, hearing I had accepted their request to capture the men responsible for harming a total of sixteen women, most of which had ended up in the local hospital._

_When I heard what they had done to the women, I felt physically sick._

_They had cornered them and then used their magic to suppress them. Some of the woman had burns across their bodies. The woman had described that one as a fire mage with long, spiked up auburn hair, as if his hair was alight. Other woman had ligature marks around their wrists, apparently vines had been used to hold them down while they were beaten. Finally, many were found almost frozen to death. An ice mage. This man with short hair, deep purple at the roots leading out to lilac at the tips._

_If the beating wasn't enough, they had been verbally abused, the things they were told, disgusting. Two of the women, one being the mayors daughter, were even raped; not only their dignity, but purity stolen._

_These vile men, they have NO right to call themselves wizards. Not when they have done this. _

_Sickened by what I had heard, I left the town hall in search for the trio. When I had found the mages, I had not given them even a moment to comprehend what I was doing. I had called upon my spirits. Aquarius, while in her usual ratty state, swept away the fire wizard in a huge tidal wave before complaining I had called her from a puddle and left in a flash of golden light proclaiming she had a date._

_The mage who used the vines, which became apparent was able to manipulate plants, was a bit harder to render unconscious. He had trapped me with his vines, only my left wrist at first. My restricted movements landed me many blows. Slowly, the plant had worked its way around my body and neck. However, while the plant mage was distracted commenting on my 'Weak, female frame. Slow mind and insuperiority', I called upon Taurus who cut the vines before knocking him back. Virgo had finished him off._

_After he was no threat, I stood rubbing my wrists, which were now bruised. Suddenly, I felt something was wrong. The request had stated there were a trio of wizards, not only two. That's when I had met the last mage, walking up behind me, filling the air with dark laughter. _

The only one left is the ice mage. He looks nothing like Gray or Lyon, the two ice mages I know personally. This ice mage is also nothing like them mentally. Neither of them are monsters like he is.

He is proving harder to defeat. Sagittarius' arrows were frozen, Aries knocked back. I would call upon Loke, but I am exhausted and his last punch now leaves me on the floor, gasping for breath. Sitting up, I groan and grasp my side. Opening my eyes, I stare at the purple haired man, who is laughing almost hysterically.

"What's wrong, woman? Tired already? Shame, I want to dance for a little longer." Taking a step towards me, he suddenly lowers to the floor in a swift movement hitting his palms against the ground. "Ice-Make: Raven!"

At that moment, many ice ravens appear by the mage before hurtling towards me. A strange beauty about the deadly weapons as they capture the light of the sun before they smash into my body resonating cold through my bones. Screaming in pain, I am thrown back further, flipping and hitting into the ground on my stomach a good few meters from where I had previously been.

"Ahh.."

I cough, curling up slightly wrapping my arm around my side. One arm stretched in front of me on the floor, a single eye open staring at the mage in front of me who is laughing methodically once more. Stepping towards me again, he calls another command to his ice, this time only extending his arm towards me with his hand outstretched.

"Ice-Make: Gungnir!"

All of a sudden, I am no longer on the ground, but being hurtled upwards encased in the tip of a gigantic ice lance. The feeling is excruciatingly painful, my skin freezing. It feels like thousands of pins are stabbing me all at once, then suddenly, my trajectory changes. The ice lance which had trapped me, upon reaching it's peak, suddenly explodes, leaving me to plummet to the floor. I have enough strength to pull my whip from my belt and flick it, wrapping it around a tree branch before I collide with the floor.

_It may not stop me from falling or getting hurt, but it'll stop the fall killing me. _

Hitting the floor, I roll before coming to a stop as I hit into a tree stump, my whip falling to the floor out of my reach as it unravels from the branch it had latched onto. The pain caused by contact with the ground finally hits me, and I begin to cough violently. My whole body is in pain, and internally I am screaming. Shakily, I try to push myself up but my arms are limp and fall back down.

"Oh, my dear."

I can see the ice mages legs, them beginning to move as he steps towards me. Striding to where I lay before kneeling down by my side, his icy fingers stroke my face.

"Get... Get off of me!"

I demand weakly, ending my sentence in a fit of coughs which send shooting pains throughout my ribs. A small sob of pain escapes my lips, and I curse my weakness.

"I don't think you are in the position to be making demands, don't you think, _princess_? That is what your maid spirit called you, is it not?" His fingers cease stroking my face, but instead grab my chin and jerk my head so I am looking up into his face. His expression is one of amusement, lust and loathing, leaving my chest to retract in fear. I can feel tears welling in my eyes, I am so afraid in this moment.

I just want to run, fight back, anything. But I can't move. In this moment, my mind flicks to the pink haired man I had come on this mission to prove my strength to. To prove I don't need. To prove... To prove... I don't know what anymore.

_Natsu..._

His smile is deadly as he lowers his face closer to mine. His breath scarily chilly. "No need to be scared, _princess._ I'm going to have some, ha, _fun_ with you, then I will put you out of your misery and kill you."

_Natsu, please save me, Natsu! I do need you! I love you! Don't let me die!_

Tears escape my eyes as I scream to Natsu internally, beg him to find me like he has before. Plead, scream, will him to find me. But no sound escapes my lips, I am too weak even to speak.

Then, as the ice mage begins to laugh one more, trailing his hand down my neck, it hits me. No Natsu is coming. He isn't with me now on this mission, and he doesn't know where I am. I was foolish and chose this mission alone, just to stand him up. To prove I am something to a man who doesn't care about me, or at least doesn't show it more than half the time.

No one is coming. This is how it all ends.

As I resign my fate, tears still streaming down my face, the world around me darkens. But not through me loosing consciousness, _no_, something different. As if it was night time, but it is too concentrated to be night, and too early. The ice mage in front of me turns quickly all of a sudden, removing his hand from the base of my neck, just above my breasts. He calls something, but my hearing is distorted and I don't catch his words, all I know is, he sounds desperate. Then, before my eyes he is enveloped in darkness, as if he is being swallowed by the shadows. A distorted scream of fear pierces my ears, the black mist still wrapping around where the mage had once stood.

As I watch the scene before my eyes, still unable to move, my world turns black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! **

**Believe it or not, yesterday I did work, *hazzar*so did not get a chance to write, but I am back again today. ****I don't have any exams for a while now, so that's good, I can get more writing into my days! Well, after my art exam pieces have been handed in, but they are due on friday, I can do it! **

**Now, before you start, this chapter is told from Rogue's point of view, just so no one gets confused :)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter Five-**

_**Everything you touch surely dies **_

She lay. Her limbs catatonic, head lulled to the side. Her golden blond hair is covering her eyes and most of her face, only leaving from her lips visible. The shirt she is wearing is ripped in various places, leaving me to wonder how it is still holding together and covering her. Her left sock has a large, ragged hole over her knee, exposing it. There are bruises covering her pale skin, cuts a deep red, some still oozing blood.

I had engulfed the mage with purple hair who was leaning over her into the shadows. I had come upon them while walking in an attempt to alleviate myself of this _infernal_ headache with some fresh air. The woman had looked extremely scared and beaten up, the man threatening death in a deadly, hushed tone.

_Dragon slayers have brilliant hearing, luckily for her._

_Even though it was non of my business the man repulsed me. On any other day I would not have done what I did, but I have had a growing headache for days, and today, it is unbearable. As it is, I have had to leave my guild, full of supercilious mages proudly proclaiming their power, even Sting was beginning to annoy me to the point I wanted to punch him, something extremely out of character for me. Hence how I ended up walking through a desolate part of Fressia Town towns over from Fiore. _

_I had not anticipated encountering anyone else, I did consider leaving the people to their business regardless of the situation. However, the way the man screamed arrogance, promising freedom though death after he had raped the girl, his hand already trailing down her neck while she was too weak to get away. It was pathetic. Especially for a mage. _

_So I lashed out, releasing all of my copped up anger and frustration. I had sucked his body and being into one of my shadows, trapping him in darkness. Essentially, I had killed him, when knocking him out would have been simple enough. At the thought, I feel a hint of regret, before pushing it away. _

_The man was scum. _

After my shadows have retreated, pulling the mage with them, I see that the woman is unconscious. Stepping towards where she lay, I lean down beside the woman and gently roll her onto her back. Her hair falls from over her face to the side of her head and sprawls across the ground. Arms flopped by her side and for the first time, I am able to see the woman clearly. At the sight of her features, something clicks in the back of my mind, some kind of recognition perhaps? Squinting my eyes, I stare at her a little longer, leaning closer to her face. Her lips are slightly parted and breath warm. Her scent is familiar, too.

Suddenly, it hits me. Taking her right hand from her side, I lift it up and look at the back. There, printed on her soft skin, is a light pink Fairy Tail insignia.

_I knew I had seen you before._

Placing her hand back down by her side, I stand up. _I have no business with Fairies._ Turning around I go to leave, stopping at the scene before me. Two mages lay, sprawled out and unconscious on the ground. I have never seen these two mages before, I don't think they are in Fairy Tail. At least, they have no visible insignia, much like the purple haired mage I had banished. In fact, the two men seem to be wearing wrist cuffs stamped with a snake skull, identical to one the purple haired mage had been wearing.

Looking down, I begin to contemplate the scene before me. _Had this Fairy defeated these two men by herself? Is it possible that this one mage took down two mages, who look not only better physically built than her, but if they were as powerful as the other mage, powerful as well, all by herself?_ I feel an odd feeling of admiration take over at the thought of the blond haired woman behind me single handedly rendering two mages with their magic combined, unconscious.

Looking over my shoulder at the woman on the floor, I frown. I had always know that she had a strong sense of morality and friendship. A quality I greatly admired, regardless of if I am in a rival guild where only the strongest are allowed to reside. However, I had always viewed her as weak. True, I had once seen her start a spell where she called upon the heavens, the stars and 88 planets. Golden light and so much magical power it resonated from her very body outwards. But the spell had failed, and she had fallen to the floor in defeat. Perhaps I had been wrong.

Of course, she is one of the companions of Natsu Dragneel, the son of the fire dragon. She must be powerful.

Sighing, I turn around fully before sitting down facing her, a meter from where she lay. I will wait here until she regains consciousness, just in case the mages she defeated wake up before her and decide to kill her while she is asleep. The thought of them killing this sleeping Fairy concerns me, which I find perplexing. I do not know her personally, nor should I care, yet I appear to.

Pulling my fingers through my messy black hair, I knit my eyebrows together.

_What's wrong with yourself, Rogue? Waking up in cold sweats, unable to control your Dragon Force, these headaches and uncontrollable anger compared to a calm demeanour? And now I am concerned for a mage who of all guilds, is from Fairy Tail? Pull yourself together._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peeps :P**

**So, I am doing some late night writing tonight (late night meaning not that late at all really... But oh well). I have another deadline tomorrow,_ joy_, explaining WHY I am doing 'late night' writing, I was actually working this evening. I had so much paint on my fingers...**

**Anyways, we are back to Lucy's point of view for now, so I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if the chapter isn't as great as the last ones, I just needed to write, but I wasn't quite sure how to write this section. Oh, also, no lyrics to the song for this section. There aren't many to choose from, and I have some idea's for some of the remaining ones, so I made this one up... Yay?**

** Enjoy it anyway though :)**

* * *

**Chapter Six-**

**_Can only fall asleep to a thought of you_ **

Opening my eyes, the world around me is nothing more than a blur; colours and shapes merged into one. I am vaguely aware of pain, which plagues my body as I lay still. That pain intensifies as I move my arms from what I think is my side in an attempt to sit up. I can't quite place where my limbs are in comparison to my torso, as if they aren't really a part of my body. Moaning loudly, I stop moving, waiting for the stinging that had suddenly hit me to slowly ebb away until it is finally bearable.

"Shit..." I mutter to myself, blinking several times in an attempt to clear my vision. I have no idea where I am or why my body feels this beaten, no recognition of what had landed me in this situation. "What happened?"

"You were attacked."

A quiet voice answers. To this, I freeze. My question had been aimed more to myself than anyone, in fact, I was unaware anyone else was around me until this moment. Gulping, I note some characteristics about the voice. It had defiantly belonged to a male, the voice was too deep to not have been. It sounded slightly rough as well, clipped short, as if the person wasn't much of a talker. For some reason, I vaguely recognize it, however, the voice does not belong to anyone I remember knowing. It is more of a memory, a voice I had heard in passing or over a radio more than one I heard in person; facing and speaking to the person directly.

Gulping, I turn my head to the side, my vision now slightly better. It takes a minute for my eyes to focus on who had uttered the words to me. As my vision clears, I am met with the form of a young looking man sitting crossed legged on the floor about a meter or two from where I am laying.

_I know you..._

A voice in my head speaks slowly. Narrowing my eyes, I observe the man who seems to be focusing on a far off object, his gaze averted from me. He looks harmless, however, that doesn't mean he wont hurt me. Keeping my muscles tensed, I stare at the man.

At first glance, I can tell the basics. He is slim man with rather messy black hair which reaches just below his jawline. Some of his untamed locks are obscuring most of his forehead and right eye, others sticking up from all angles in a somewhat childlike manor. Skin as pale as the paper I write my novel on and a straight, emotionless face. After a moment more of staring and studying the man, it finally dawns on me.

_That's... He's... He's from Sabertooth, one of the Dragon Slayers!_

Suddenly, a feeling of fear begins to pool in the pit of my stomach. Ignoring the excruciating pain and numbness in my limbs, making my movements sluggish, I push myself up with a moan. Shutting my eyes tightly, I try to kick my feet out, pushing myself further away from the man in front of me. Frantically, I begin to reach for my keys, fumbling with my pouch. The knowledge that in this state I wont be able to summon a spirit that would match the power I know him to possess is prominent in my mind, however, that doesn't mean I am going down without a fight.

"Get away from me, now! I have done nothing wrong to you!"

"I know." His words catch me off guard for a moment, my hands stilling from fumbling with my key pouch. He is still looking away from me out into the distance, seemingly unfazed by my sudden movements and threat of my keys making an appearance. My breathing is heavy, and I can feel my heart beating quickly. All of a sudden, it stops beating all together as the Sabertooth mage quickly turns his head to stare at me.

As fear pools in the pit of my stomach, I begin to panic again. My search for a suitable keys becoming more frantic. My heart is beating so quickly I can feel my pulse throbbing in my temple, my palms becoming sweaty making it harder to hold my keys. While in search for Loke or Taurus, I have not noticed that the Shadow Dragon Slayer has gotten to his feet, until his shadow is looming over me. "I have no intention of hurting you."

"Then why are you here?!"

I spit, finally finding the golden key to the lion. Raising my head and arm quickly so both the key and my line of sight are pointing directly at the mans chest, praying that I will have the strength to call upon Loke, I am stopped from shouting my words as the Dragon Slayers fill the air.

"Why harm someone I saved? I was merely keeping an eye on you while you were unconscious."

Freezing in the position I am in, I stop and think. I can hear my heart beat in my ears like a drum. _Had a member of Sabertooth saved me? _The odd darkness that engulfed the ice mage could possibly have been from the Shadow Dragon before me, in fact, it would make sense in a way. I have never seen magic like that before, only from the man who has allegedly saved me.

_It had to be him. But why? Our guilds are rivals. I don't even remember his name... It could be a ruse! Maybe when I put this key down, he'll kill me? But why save my life, just to watch me die... It makes no sense..._

Looking at the man standing over me, I gulp, raising my chin up slightly. I have made up my mind, Lowering my key, I slip it back into it's place in the pouch, effectively, leaving myself defenceless. My whip is out of reach and now keys away. I am far to beaten up to even attempt a fist fight.

The darkly dressed Shadow Dragon Slayer stares down at me for a few moments, as if deep in thought, before extending his hand out to me. A little bewildered, I raise my own hand to meet his. His grip is tight and warm, in a swift motion I am on my feet right before him. He's stature rather intimidating, and the close proximity of our bodies unnerving. This man could literally kill me any moment, but I still stand tall.

"Thank you."

I say, looking up at him. I find myself staring into his eyes, which are a deep crimson with snake like slits for pupils. For a moment, the thought that they look similar to Gajeel's springs to mind, but not totally the same. This mans eyes seem to be _deeper_? Definitely different, as if something is there in them. For some reason, I find myself thinking that these orbs before me are rather nice.

Then I force the thought from my head, laughing at the absurdity of actually loosing precious thinking time on this mans eyes. Time I could be thinking about... _Natsu.._.

_I had been saved, but it was't by my Dragon Slayer_.

Frowning, I step away from the man before me, waiting for his reply. His words are once more short and clipped.

"It's okay."

.

The bed I am laying on is heavenly soft, as if a thousand feathers are beneath me. I'm sure on any other day, I wouldn't be this lost in loving a mattress, but today, today after being beaten and bruised, I could't have wished for anything else.

After he had helped me up, I had pushed past the Sabertooth Mage to the two I had taken out earlier. The memory of my mission slowly came back to me. Although, upon only finding two of the three men, and remembering the Shadow Dragon Slayers part in saving me, I turned to him.

_"Where is the other one?"_

_"Dead."_

_"Dead?!" I exclaim, mouth open and eyes wide. A dreadful feeling takes me over as I stare at the darkly dressed man before me._

_"There wasn't another way." _

_He had lowered his head at this point almost, as if too ashamed to meet my eye. _

After I had stood gob-smacked for a moment or two, I regained my composure trying to now figure out a way to transport the remaining criminals back to the town hall. Once again, the Sabertooth mage offered to help, carrying one of the men as I half dragged the other. And once again, I questioned the mans motives. Questioned what he was after and what he gained from helping me. In honesty, I didn't really know.

When we had reached the town hall and I had called for the mayor, I turned to thank the Shadow Drgaon Slayer once more, regardless of his guild, he had saved my life,_ apparently_. But when I looked at where he had been standing moments before, he was gone, leaving me baffled. That is, until the mayor had appeared, leaving me no time to think about his whereabouts.

The rest of the events had been blurred and full of praise and exclamations of joy and thanks. As well as a rather poor explanation for the ice mage being missing, involving him 'using so much magic power, it had killed him'. The mayor seemed to buy my story, even if I didn't.

Eventually, I found myself here. Laying on a bed in a hotel room compliments of my mission, in new clothes as my old ones had been all but ruined during my fighting. The sky outside dark, the moon hanging in the sky. Keys safely by my side and a velvet bag sitting on my bed side cabinet filled with my payment. 160,000 Jewels, or two months rent and a few books to me.

Sighing, I close my eyes, humming to myself as I breath out. I can feel the bones in my back clicking, sending soft tingles up my spine. My body relax as I begin to drift off to sleep, and I find I am unable to keep my eyes open. In the back of my mind, the memory of the Sabertooth mage springs back into my tired mind.

_What did you want, why did you help me? Why did you save me, even? _

I frown, my eyes still closed as I ponder the question, before deciding that a nicer thought would be better to fall asleep to, even if it will make my heart ache and tears wet my eyes. So I think of Natsu and his smile.

_Maybe_, _just maybe, I will see you tomorrow, Natsu..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!**

**So, today I spent the whole day in art. That's lessons one to six, plus till 3.30 after school doing art. If you minus break and lunch time, that's five and a half hours of painting... I have paint on my forehead and elbows... Oh well, I met the deadline. To anyone else ho had art deadlines today, I hope you got everything in :P**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate them and the idea's of where the story is going! I don't want to give anything away though, so *zips lips* :)**

**This chapter is told from Natsu's point of view this time, just so you know **

**Well, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven-**

_**Never to touch and never to keep**_

"Hey, Lisanna!"

I walk up to the bar, leaning in a free space opposite my white haired, childhood friend who is helping her sister clean glasses. I smile at her, as I usually do. I seem to startle Lisanna, as she jumps slightly, making me laugh. Looking up at me, she smiles back.

"Hey, Natsu. Can I get you a drink?"

"Hmm." I hum, pondering the question. I hadn't really visited the guild today for a casual drink. I didn't even come to go on a mission. "No thanks, I'm good."

"Okay." She smiles, continuing the dry the glass she has in her hands. Tapping my hands against the bar top, I sit down before spinning around on the stool. Leaning my elbows on the bar behind me, I look out onto the guild. Everything looks as it usually does. Gajeel is sitting next to Levy, trying to inch ever closer. Wakaba and Macao are sitting at a table, glasses in hand and arguing over something or other, as they usually do. Cana and Gildarts are at another table, most likely in the middle of a drinking contest, laughing together as father and daughter do.

The only difference today than any other day, is that me and Gray are not fighting, _yet_.

_You ice bastard, next time I'll beat you and prove I am stronger!_

Sour memories of last times fight fill my mind, and I shake my head to remove them.

Sighing, I glance at the clock on the far wall. _There's another difference_, I comment to myself. _You're late today_. Pouting, I look forward, searching the guild once more, looking for familiar blond hair and brown eyes. Every few days Lucy visits the guild. As usual, the same day and time every week; like a little routine, but today, she is late. It is the only time I can actually talk to her. No, _allow_ myself to talk to her. It is stupid really, but it is all I can think of doing, and in honesty? It hurts worse than Erza's arse kickings.

I mean, how would I even act around her? What would I do, or say? What am I _meant_ to do? I guess what scares me most is, what if I do something _wrong_? Frowning at these thoughts, and the feeling of blood in my cheeks at the thought of my blond friend, I almost miss Lisanna talking to me. "-I was surprised she had gone on- ... Natsu, you listening?"

"Huh?"

Shaking my head, I turn to stare at her a bit blankly. She is no longer drying the glass she had been when I sat down at the bar, instead she is leaning against the bar staring at me. She pouts at my expression.

"You weren't listening."

"I was!"

"Okay, what was I saying then?" To my lack of a response and scratching of the back of my head, she sighs, before beginning he sentence again. Guiltily, I turn fully in my stool to listen to her. "What I was saying _was_, I was surprised when Lucy came into the guild yesterday looking like her old self. I was even more surprised she took on a mission."

I am rather shocked for a minute, trying to digest what Lisanna has just told me. _Yesterday? Lucy isn't usually in the guild on wednesdays, and a mission?_

"Who did she go with?"

"No one, it was a solo."

"What?! What mission?"

I demand, standing up and almost knocking my stool over. From the corner of my eye, I see a few people look in our direction.

"Urm..." Lisanna fiddles with a cloth. From the look on her face, my reaction to her news was taken worse than she thought I would take it. Looking down she speaks again after a moment. "The one in Fressia Town and detaining the three mages."

I stare at my childhood friend for a moment, unblinking and almost in shock. I knew the mission Lucy had taken, because I had tried to convince Gray and Erza to accompany me on that mission a while ago, but Gray had refused, protesting it was unfair to leave Lucy out of the mission. _'She's part of our team, Natsu. Yet you don't ask her on missions any more or refuse to go on ones she is on. So no. I wont.'_ Erza, agreed with his conclusion, but before she could question me, I dropped the conversation and went off to pick a fight with Gajeel.

It had been to track down three mages responsible for assaulting women, _women like Lucy_.

I suddenly feel worried for my friend, she hadn't been on a mission in a while, and as much as I hate to admit it, I was happy for it. In fact, it is pretty fair to say I was rather jealous that the last mission I had heard she went on had been with Gray. But at least she had someone with her then who could protect her, she's all alone now. All alone tracking down three powerful mages who would undoubtedly hurt her, if not worse.

"When did she leave?"

I ask, staring hard at Lisanna.

"Yesterday morning. Bu-... Natsu? Natsu?!"

Not listening to the end of Lisanna's sentence, I turn and head towards the guild doors with the intention of heading to Fressia Town in search of Lucy. I can feel a disconcerting feeling in the pit of my stomach and my heart beat speeding up, causing me to take larger strides.

As I reach the large, wooden guild doors however, ready to push them open and head towards the train station- the thought of the carriages rumbling already bringing about my motion sickness- I am beat too it. From outside the guild, someone has opened the doors.

At the sight of her, I feel my fast beating heart stop in my chest and I stop dead in my tracks. There in front of me stands non other than the woman I had moments before decided to go in search of.

_Lucy_.

Her hair is in two ponytails, face framed by two strands of her blond locks. Eyes their warm, chocolaty brown. When they flick in my direction, I feel a flutter in my stomach. This feeling intensifies as, at the sight of me, she smiles. I smile back, glad to see she is safe and my worry melts away. Stepping forward, I am about to wrap my arms around her small frame, until I notice all of the bruises and cuts which cover her skin. She has a bandage wrapped around her right, upper forearm. A cut lip, and scratches across her legs. There are deep black-blue bruises around her wrists, and a thin purple one across her neck. The sight of these injuries make me feel sick, and my smile falls.

_I'm sorry_. I hear the voice in the back of my head whisper. _I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop them hurting you, Lucy. _

Looking down, I bite my lip and simply walk past Lucy instead of hugging her as I had intended to. I don't stop walking until I am outside the guild, and the doors have shut behind me. A guilty feeling taking over, and I can feel warm streams down my face. I am crying.

Reaching the nearest tree, I punch it, breathing heavily. _Why can't I just face that I, I... I feel whatever I do for her? If I had already, she wouldn't have been hurt like she had been. She wouldn't have been alone. _Leaning into the bark, I close my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lucy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys :)**

**So, here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites, I really appreciate it all! It's lovely and sunny in England today (I know right, shocking!) and I'm a dress! (If you knew me, you'd know that's even more shocking, I love jeans :3) **

**In classic Feathers style, I am going to tell you about my life (sorry about that), I officially killed my wonderful touch screen phone, and now I am stuck with a Nokia brick from before 2002, over 11 years old! I'm not spoilt or expect new phones and all that stuff, so I accepted it happily so I could still talk, but the buttons make my fingers hurt. So here's a life lesson, look after your phone! :(**

**Anywho... ****Made up lyric again and** it is a Lucy chapter. It is a bit lemony, well, half lemons... If that makes sense? 

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight-**

_**Only his touch makes you whole **_

I lean back in my bath, mouth under the water so I can only breath through my nose. My knee's are pulled to my chest above the bubbles. The water so hot that steam is raising from its surface, and slowly the heat eases my still stressed muscles. I sigh into the water.

I had seen Natsu today, like I wanted too. But it didn't quite go like how I had wished it would. He had smiled when he saw me, his cheeks red and eyes shining, and I swear for a moment I thought he was going to hug me. Then, the smile fell and he put his head down, quickly walking past me instead and out of the large guild doors. I hadn't frowned to this, or cried. I simple stopped smiling as the horrid sinking feeling kicked in again.

_Why hadn't you wrapped your arms around me and never let go? _

Closing my eyes, I let my mind wander to when I had seen Natsu. Apart from the fact, I wasn't recalling the events of today, they were different. The images in my head slightly pinker and more romantic than reality, but I guess that is how I feel around him.

_"Lucy... I missed you so much." I say to myself, my words just distorted sounds from under the water. In my head, he walks up to me, not carrying on walking past me and out of the guild. His chest an inch from mine, towering over me and looking down with loving eyes. Cheeks red and eyes shining at the sight of me. "Please, never leave me again."_

_"I will never leave you, Natsu." I mummer._

_"And I'll never leave you. Lucy, I- I." He reaches out and grabs me, pulling me closer to his body from the small of my back before they trail to my hips and hold me tightly. "I love you."_

_These words I don't speak, but listen to in my head, over and over as I imagine him leaning down and kissing me deeply. The echo of his words resonating around my mind, his voice gruff yet loving if not a tad possessive. But it makes me shiver, that is a tone of voice I would love to hear him use when speaking to me._

_His hands run across my stomach, down along side my belly button and across the front of my legs, thumbs on the inside of my thighs, before he trailing back up to glide across my breast. Squeezing them ever so slightly. Even through layers of fabric, the feeling is good. Then, he takes them back to the small of my back, holding me to him. His kisses making me melt and hen he pulls away, I whisper his words back._

"I love you too."

Suddenly, I open my eyes. Quickly, I sit up in the bath, displacing the water and causing it to splash, some spilling out of the bath and hitting my title floors, soaking the towel I had placed on the floor for when I got out of the bath.

My hands are cupping my breast, the place I imagined Natsu would feel and squeeze. My inner thighs warm and my cheeks feel as if they are on fire. Quickly taking my hands from my chest, I try and slow my breathing. The water is all to suddenly to hot, and I can feel myself sweating. Running my hands through my hair, my scalp still dry, I lean my elbows on my knee's and sit like that for a moment. Fingers laced in with my hair, and breathing quickly.

I can't quite tell if this is embarrassment, or shame, I am feeling. But I have _never_ thought of doing things with Natsu like that, him _touching_ me like that. Hugs and kisses, yes. But feeling my breasts, rubbing my thighs. The fact I am aroused by these thoughts scare me even more. I bite my lip. I can feel myself shaking. The thought which scares me most about this moment is, I _do_ want Natsu to touch me like that. Is it normal to imagine him doing it, then mirroring what I imagine him doing to me?

"What's wrong with me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! **

**Okay, first I must apologise for if this chapter is not a good as the last few, I wasn't quite sure how to write it! D:**

**Second, math revision at school in the holidays is pointless. The most productive thing I did was circle theorem and listening to my friends prank call other friends. My exam is in two weeks, two of them, and that is how my math lessons are going. *Sigh*, here's to failing **

**Anyway, back to Rogue's point of view for this one, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine- **

_**Staring at the bottom of your glass**_

Irritated, I tap at the bar counter top while staring into the glass my beverage is in.

_I had returned to Magnolia an hour or so ago, slinking into the house I own in the suburbs very late at night. At this time of night, the streets are silent and dark. The place isn't very well lit, the reason I like this part of town so much. It is my domain, the shadows._

_The rooms were covered in shadows and darkness. Trying to be as silent as possible, I strode over to my bedroom door and pushed it open. Stepping in and shutting it behind me, I had noticed a small lump on my bed. It was Frosch, curled up and purring softly in his sleep._

_I had felt guilty, I had just left without a warning a few nights ago, Frosch must have been worried not knowing where I was. But I needed to get away, the crowds in the day and the rowdiness and boasting in the guild. Something I have become accustomed too, yet recently, has driven me insane._

_I had stripped off my clothes down to my boxers, throwing my still warm garments over a chair in the corner of the room before I laid on the covers and stroked Frosch's head, in between the ears of my little exceeds frog cosplay. She stirred slightly, turning over, but stayed asleep. Sighing, I had removed my hand and placed it on my stomach with the other, laying on my back and staring up at the ceiling._

_As sleep began to creep up on me I found my eyes becoming heavier after awhile, I closed my eyes only to be met with a blond head of hair a chocolate brown orbs. Opening my eyes quickly, I was shocked. Frowning, I questioned why the woman I had helped in the forest appeared in front of my eyes. After a while, I shook my head. Waving it off as nothing, I allowed my muscles to relax again and my eyes to close once more. _

_However, every time I had closed my eyes that night I had seen her face. Every time I opened my eyes and kicked myself for allowing that Fairy to creep into my head. _

_Why are you in my head, Fairy?_

_Cursing under my breath as the sun began to slowly light up my room in the early hours of the morning, I realized I had barely gotten any sleep, feeling the bags under my eyes._

_"Shit..."_

_I'd mumbled crawling out of bed and into the bathroom for a shower, ready to go to the guild. _

That had been a week ago. Every night since then had been restless. Every time I close my eyes, I see the blond haired Fairy I had saved in Fressia Town. Her bruised face and cut body. Golden hair and deep brown eyes, invading my dreams each night. During the day, I can't help by wonder what she is doing. If she is back at Fairy Tail or on another mission so soon. Is she okay and safe?

But then I growl at myself. I don't even know her _name_, so why do I seem to care so much about her? It's ridiculous. She is from Fairy Tail, I shouldn't care about her. Minerva always preaches of how they stole our title as the number one guild in Fiore, and how during the next Grand Magic Games we will regain our title.

_So, why can't I get you out of my head?_

I hear a low growl emanate from deep down within my throat. I am thinking about her again. Sighing, I lift my glass from its spot on the bar and take a long sip. The strong liquid flowing down my throat. I have never really been one to consume alcohol, but recently, after particularly sleepless nights, I find it helps me keep _her_ off of my mind for a little while; clears my thoughts.

As I place my glass back down, I feel someone hit my back, before a sudden flicker of Stings blond hair comes into my peripheral vision.

"I'm surprised Rogue, drinking again?"

"And?"

Sting leans on the bar beside me, before calling over to the woman behind for a beer. He eyes her as he speaks to me, following her full curves which are barely covered by the deep green dress which clings to her skin.

"It's very_ unlike_ you. You're normally the responsible one."

"I am responsible."

"_Pfft,_ leaving Frosch alone fore three days without a trace is responsible?" Upon saying this he tears his eyes away from the woman who had just placed his drink in front of him and over too two exceeds sitting talking at a table. Frosch, in her usual pink and black patterned frog outfit, only her green face visible, and Lector. Redish fur and sitting in his blue waistcoat, clenching his fists and declaring something. Frosch agreeing and curving her lips into a '3' shape. "She was so worried she came and found me and Lector. Turned down the offer of staying at ours so she was there when you returned home. That isn't responsible." He turns to face me. "Rogue."

"Hmm."

I sigh, irritated. I wasn't really myself recently, and it all started a few days before I had left Frosch and came across the blond Fairy. The man sipping his drink beside me is right, it is surprising I am like this. Frowning, I push my drink aside and get to my feet.

"Where are you going, Rogue?"

"To sort something out."

"Not running away again?"

"No." I snarl. "I'll be back. Tell Frosch that if she asks."

"Will do." Sting calls, his eyes back on the barmaid. Rolling my eyes, I head towards the guild doors.

_Time to sort this out. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey readers :)**

**I hope you are all feeling good, great even! Apart from my maybe hay fever/maybe a cold, my day has been very good. So I hope all yours was too! And if not, I hope this chapter lightens it up :)**

**In the last chapter, I referred to Frosch as a 'she', it is never mentioned what sex Frosch is, so I thought I'd make Frosch a girl (and now I can stop saying Frosch so much, I thought it'd be mean to refer to her as 'it') :3**

**Now, this chapter is from Lucy's point of view, and another made up lyric (I promise I'll stop making up my crappy lyrics soon!)**

**As always, enjoy :3**

* * *

**Chapter Ten-**

_**We're meeting in the dark**_

"Lucy, is that you? Be careful on the edge, you might fall in!"

"Yeah, I will be!"

I call back to the men sitting on a boat as it bobs along the river. My arms spread out from my sides to help me keep my balance. Carefully, I place one foot in front of the other and walk along the cobble stones which line the bank of the canal I live besides. A frivolous activity, but I used to do it often on my lazy days too and from the guild, so why not today?

_It has been just under a week since I returned to Magnolia from Fressia Town on my first mission in months. The bruises are merely yellow discolourations on my skin now, but the cuts and burns left on my wrists are still rather prominent. The reason I have decided to wear thick black wrist cuffs since a few days ago. I had noticed a few people staring at me as I walked down the street, whispering and commenting on the markings on my skin, leaving me feeling rather self concious. _

_As for the payment I received from the mission, I have paid my rent for the month, as well as treating myself to a book. A romance novel. Apparently to Levy. who had recommended it to me months ago, it is about a woman loving a man who left travelling and how she goes about living her life without him. When I was first told about the book, I had little time to read. As well as that, the plot sounded sad, so I decided to pick another read. Now, the plot seems rather fitting to my current place in life, so when I saw its soft blue cover in the book store in town, I bought it._

As I approach where my rented house is along the canal, I hop down from the cobbles and walk towards the familiar large double doors, made from both thick wood and painted black iron. However, as I reach the first of the stone steps leading to the door, I pause.

Looking behind me, I can see the sun barely starting to set behind the horizon, usually causing the houses roofs on the opposite side of the canal to glow. Humming to myself, I run my left hand across my right arm. It isn't cold out tonight either. Biting my lip, I look back to the entrance to my home before turning away from the door and carrying along down the street, past my house and the ones next door.

It has been a while since I had an evening stroll. Staring at the glittering river as I stride along, the sky a soft pinky gold, I suddenly slow my steps.

_The last evening walk I took, I was on my way to see Natsu... And he walked me home. _

Gulping, I shut my eyes tightly before forcing myself to speed my pace again.

_Don't slow down, you can't slow down again. _

Raising my chin up a little higher, I carry on walking, pushing down my thoughts of Natsu. Instead, trying to admire the evening and the silence that surrounds it. Just going where my legs carry me, not really worrying about the time or where I am going. Breathing in the air, I begin to feel a smile come onto my lips, letting my eyes flutter closed slightly.

Suddenly, a cracking noise from behind me snaps me from my calmness and causes my reflexes to kick in. Turning my body quickly to face behind me, I stare from where I had just heard the noise come from, my hand resting on my key pouch.

I am met with a dark road, shadows painted across the floor and buildings, only being broken by the light oozing from the light lacrimas which stand at the top of poles acting as street lights. The wind has picked up since when I had started walking, and I only now feel the chill in the air. Shivering slightly from both the chill in the air and the fear slowly pooling in the pit of my stomach as a rustle sounds from behind me, I close my eyes and unclip my key pouch.

I hadn't noticed how dark it had begun to get as I walked, how far from home I had wandered while trying to forget about Natsu for a minute and just enjoy living. Now, I was blocks over from where I started, in the dark and with something lurking around me.

I begin to question how long I have been walking rather than the maybe imminent danger I am in, only stopping my wandering thoughts and coming back to where I am now by digging my finger nails into my palm.

Breathing out, I pull a random key from my pouch and spin around to face where the rustling sound came from, only to be met with another empty street. Furrowing my brow, I stare down the barren road.

_It had been nothing. _

Laughing a hollow chuckle to myself, I let my shoulders relax and my raised hand, still clutching one of my keys, fall to my side.

"And now I am afraid of the dark? How stupid am I? There's nothing to be scared of here."

"Sure?"

Hearing a deep voice from behind me, I suddenly feel my fear flare within me once more. Spinning around on my heels, I don't even allow a look at the person behind me. I don't recognise the voice, it's dark and I am a woman alone where I doubt anyone would, or care, if I screamed for help.

"Gate of the... Whatever key you are, I open thee!"

In a small poof of golden smoke, a short, stout white creature with a golden horn-like nose appears. _Plue, my __Nikora._ He is shaking nervously, and staring up at the figure before him. I blink before looking down at my hand which is clutching the key. I guess I need to see it to believe what is happening; in my hand is indeed the silver key of the Canis Minor.

Gritting my teeth and internally cursing myself for my stupidity of not looking at which key I had pulled from my pouch, I look up to assess the strength of the person in front of me. A potentially harmful enemy or not, Plue has no notable fighting skills. If anything, Plue is more my pet, making cute noises and gesturing to communicate. I find it adorable, personally. However, against most foes my cute little Nikora is nothing but dead weight.

When my eyes land on the figure before me, I am slightly surprised. Only for a moment, after that, I can feel my fear growing again.

"You_._"

The Sabertooth mage with messy black hair which obscures his forehead and right eye, is standing before me wrapped in a dark cloak. The man who had, rather surprisingly, saved me from the ice mage who had threatened to rape and kill me. _But why are you here again? Are you following me, what do you want?_

Before I can voice my questions, the man speaks in the same deep tone that had caught my attention.

"If someone wanted to hurt you, I doubt that," The man gestures to Plue, who is doing an odd dance while still shaking. "would protect you."

I am speechless for a moment, taken off guard by the man. Suddenly, my fighting spirit kicks in and I shake my head of my momentary paralysis. Replacing the silver key for my Fleuve d'étolies which is on my belt, I pull it off and it comes to life. Blue sparks flying off and forming a long, glowing whip.

"Leave me alone! I don't know why you're following me, but I'll never betray Fairy Ta-"

"Rogue."

Stopping my movements, I stare at the dark haired man before me. My Fleuve d'étolies behind me ready to strike the man at a flick of my arm. My words come out like venom as I narrow my eyes, watching the man before me like a hawk watches its prey.

"_What_?"

"My name is Rogue Cheney." I cock my head to stare at Rogue. Come to think of it, the name does 'fit him', so to speak. I'd heard it before, I think I recall hearing it when he and his counterpart fought Natsu and Gajeel during the Grand Magic Games. Suddenly, as if it was stupid I had let his name slip, it comes back to me. But what is baffling, is_ why_ he is introducing himself to me. "And I'm not here to gather information about Fairy Tail."

I laugh dryly, gripping the Fleuve d'étolies handle tighter. **  
**

"Then why _are_ you here, _Rogue_?"

"To ask what your name is."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi readers :)**

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it! I went to Stratford today, so I was on a train some of the day. I suppose it is better than the bus, a few days ago I went to Central London on a bus instead of the underground, that was an interesting trip and very crowded. Although, I didn't see the crazy person on the bus, but it couldn't of been me, I didn't go on about architecture! (How I Met Your Mother thing there) **

**I have had a few reviews and messages asking what is happening with Rogue and Natsu, I'm afraid I'm not going to give anything away, you'll have to wait and see ;)**

**This chapter talks about events which have happened in the latest arc of the Fairy Tail manga, so if you aren't up to date on the manga by about three months, 1) get up to date with it man! 2)You maybe shouldn't read this chapter till you've done '1)'. Anywho, just a heads up :3**

**Anyways, Lucy's point of view again today**

**Don't forget, review and, as always, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten-**

_**Staring at the ceiling in the dark**_

_"To ask what your name is."_

"Eh?"

I hear my response slip through my lips before I can stop it, but coming to think of it, I can't think of another response which would be any better. The question has completely thrown me, and quite suddenly, I feel myself lower my arm, the Fleuve d'étolies retracting, it's sparky blue light shortening before it is there no more. Plue seems to have also stopped dancing and twirling, instead staring at Rogue.

"I want to know your name."

"W-why?"

I manage, still finding it hard to comprehend not only that Rogue is here, but out of all things, that he wants to know my name. _Is this all some kind of Sabertooth plot? But why does it involve me? _He stays silent for a moment longer, as if he is thinking over how to word his next sentence, but then he begins.

"I never got a chance to ask your name after I saved you. I know of you, yes, but a name is what I am missing."

"Why is that important?"

"It's good to put a name to a face, especially such a pre-" Stopping, he clears his throat before looking away from me, staring at nothing as he continues. "It'd be nice to know."

I narrow my eyes staring at him. His midnight hair covering one of his eyes, the other looking away from me. Arms folded and most of his clothes cover by his dark cloak. I can't help not trust him, in fact, I don't _want_ to trust him. He is from Sabertooth and his guild has never given me a reason to trust them.

In fact, I recall his future self from a different time line even tried to kill me. Instead taking the life of a me from another time, 'Future Lucy' jumping in front of me to save my life. Minerva had almost beaten me to death inside the water bubble. The guild discarding of team members they considered 'weak', throwing them away like rubbish after humiliating them like they had done to Yukino.

However, his actions seem shy, almost reserved as if he is afraid of me. _Maybe he isn't just trying to con Fairy Tail secrets from me._ Frowning, I sigh. I resent him for his guild, maybe by doing that, I am as bad as what Sabertooth stands for. Although, regardless of this, I still don't want to give him a foothold, just in case I am just a pawn in a complicated game of chess.

_What do I do?_

After a few moments of silence, I clear my throat before speaking. I still feel uneasy, so grip the Fleuve d'étolies tightly, just in case I need it.

"My name is my own, Rogue."

As if he knows that I don't want to tell him my name, he nods, finally looking back up at me.

"Then I will walk you home instead." I stiffen up to this suggestion, my muscles tensing. He seems to also notice this, laughing slightly yet softly, before shaking his head slightly. "Only as a perpetuation, it is late, and you are a woman alone in the dark."

"Oi." I raise my eyebrows and fold my arms at this comment. "I'm a mage and I am not weak. I can look after myself."

"I'm sure you can, but I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't offer."

"I would rather wa-"

"Please."

His voice sounds rather desperate, and I just sigh. Placing the Fleuve d'étolies back onto my belt loop, I lean down to pick up Plue before hugging him to my chest. My little white spirit responds to my embrace with his soft _Puun_ noise. Looking to Rogue, I nod in the direction I had walked from.

"You can walk me part way, back to the bridge along the canal."

"Okay." He agrees. I step past him, beginning to walk back towards my home. I feel uneasy, almost, walking along side the Shadow Dragon Slayer. His quick steps bring him along side me, and soon he is walking in time with my foot steps. I can hear his breathing and the clanks from his metal knee guards along with the sounds of the night.

There is a silence between us as we walk for a while. It isn't exactly awkward, I wouldn't know what to say to the man anyway. But it isn't comfortable, I don't know Rogue, so this silence is far from being comfortable. "That is an odd spirit. He doesn't look like he has a fighting capability."

To this, Plue _puun_'s, wriggling in my arms. I stare down at my spirit before letting him down so he can walk ahead, dancing as he does.

"He's more of a pet. My company. Not a fighter, although he had been useful in some fights."

I watch as Plue dances ahead, jumping between the yellowy light cast by the street lamps. His golden cone nose glowing under the light before falling into shadow in between them.

"Hmm." Rogue hums, before out of the corner of my eye I see him smile slightly. "He is rather..._ Cute_. Like a 'Lesser Dog', almost."

_Lesser Dog._

Just like that, the words Rogue just uttered sends me back to the day I made a contract with Plue. It had been the first time Natsu had seen me make a contract with one of my spirits. He had commented on it being simple, _as well as commenting on many other things_, and the first of many times to follow of him invading my house. But I had explained how a contract to a spirit is like a promise, and that's why I never break promises.

It was also the day we became partners and formed a team. I had been so overjoyed to be part of a team, the thought of how happy I was then crushes me almost. I had so many years of getting to know the amazing pink haired man who bought me to Fairy Tail ahead of me back then. Now, I'm not sure he even wants to see my face half the time.

Blinking away a few tears from my eyes, I look at Plue dance in the light before answering Rogue.

"He is cute, I agree."

After that, we fall back into silence. I don't have anything to say. Well, apart from the mound of questions as to why Rogue keeps appearing. However, I choose to save them. For some reason him just being here reminds me of Natsu, and that distresses me. They are both Dragon Slayers, and Rogue harmlessly commenting on Plue made me remember the first time Natsu broke into my home. The fact Rogue is walking me part way home and Natsu had done this same walk with me many times before. They both seem to surprise me.

My heart beings to ache at the thought of Natsu. _What did I do wrong? _

Suddenly, the sight of the bridge pulls me from my thoughts. I don't want Rogue to end up appearing at my house as well. Stopping abruptly, I stare at Rogue, who quickly notices I have stopped walking and turns to me.

"We're at the bridge now, I can get home alone from here."

I see a frown pull across his features and he looks into my eyes.

"You sure?"

"Positive." A slight pout takes over his lips, but he nods. Walking forward, I pick Plue up once more before beginning to walk away from the Shadow Dragon Slayer. After a few foot steps, I stop before turning around to look at Rogue. He is standing staring at me, out of the glare of the street lamp a few feet away from him. "Thank you."

Then I turn and walk away before he can respond. After a few steps I turn to ensure he isn't following me, just to find he has melted away into the shadows. Looking back forward and staring at the stone paving slabs, I reach my home. Letting myself in, being quite so I don't wake my land lady, I find my way into my apartment. _It's empty again; no Natsu. _

Sighing, I send my Nikora, Plue, back to the spirit world before quickly getting changed and collapsing into bed, staring up at the ceiling as I do.

Following the lines and indentations of the ceiling, I bite my lip. The room is so dark I can only see the outlines of objects. The deafening sound of nothingness fills my room as I stare at the ceiling in the dark, allowing the events of the day to all come to mind at once. My feelings twist, causing my eyes to tear up again.

Breathing out heavily after a while, I turn onto my side. Shutting my eyes tightly, I wait for sleep to take me away to the dream lands I want to live in.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello people! **

**I am feeling extra generous today and so will do a double update so to speak, basically, two chapters in one. "Why's that?" you ask, because I sat my last ever history exam and it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be considering I crammed it. Not a good thing to do, and I should have revised more, but everything I had revised came up on the paper or I didn't remember how much of it I knew and I got a question on it... Bring on the hopefully A in history! **

**Anywho, this double chapter is from both Rogue and Natsu's points of views. Rogue first, then after the break line, Natsu. Both with their own lyrics, and not my bad made up ones! I thought it'd be nice to see more through their eyes :)**

**So, here is the chapter!**

**Review and as always, enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve-**

_**'Cause you loved her too much**_

_I want to own her._

_It's all I seem to think about now a days. Her. That deliciously curvious blond headed beauty who seems to be just out of my grip. That Fairy who's eyes shine so bright they light up the room. Lips so tantalizing, I just want to kiss them when I see them. Body so perfectly formed I just want to touch her. Bite her neck and lick and kiss over her skin. Squeeze and nibble and possess and cause high pitched squeaks to leave her lips. Oh, the sounds I imagine she'll make!_

I hold myself harder, pulling the skin back again. A low moan starts in my throat but I try to imagine her moan instead. Higher pitched and laboured.

_Her holding back, quick tongue and witty comments towards me when I turn up around her. Show myself from the shadows I have kept myself hidden in as I watch her go about her business. Her eyes narrowing when she seems me and that obvious mistrust. The scowl across her pretty face and that final giving in. But not totally. Only a bit. My, she'll be a challenge. But that'll just make it more fun, more of a challenge to make her mine._

Continuing the rhythm, I imagine me approaching the woman. Her face glowing, hair like golden fire and eyes so deep and chocolatey. I begin to rock as I sit, my toes curling at the feeling.

_The way she grasped her weapon that night in the streets and called upon her spirits. The memory of her fighting the red head from Raven Tail. The power, the spirit, her fight and tactics. The way she rests her hand on her weapon every time I show myself to her, is ready to call upon the stars for help. The magic she uses. She is a feisty one in battle. But when I get her to bed, God, what will it be like then? How will she fight a dragon trying to possess what he wants? Will she scratch and fight and bite and thrust? I want to dominate that girl._

Speeding up my pace at the thought of the woman, I hear low, dragon like growls from within my throat. My eye balls roll in my skull as I tilt my head back. The images of her fill my head. Sweaty, naked and under my body. Finger nails leaving marks across my skin and me leaving teeth marks across her neck, my sharp canines marking her soft skin. Her breast bruised and lips slightly swollen from where I have kissed them.

_When she becomes mine, no one can have her. Not a damn person. No one can touch her, because she'll be mine to have. She makes me so loquacious, so open. She makes me lust and need and feel like I never have before. I have never wanted anything as much as her, and that's why she will be mine. Anyone who stands in my way? I'll tear to pieces._

I can feel myself reach my climax as I pump harder, thinking of the Fairy as I do. Imagining her doing this to me. Her hand around my erection. I tighten my grip till it is like iron and moan out loud at the growing feeling in my groin. Like the feeling intensifying as I pull the skin back and forth, the more I see the blond Fairy the greater my feeling grows for her.

It's strange, how at the Grand Magic Games she was nothing but a Celestial Mage. A friend of the other Dragon Slayers. A girl. Now, the more I see her, the more glorious she becomes. Like a drug, she's addictive. I want to take more of the substance, and I will, even if she doesn't know it yet. It has been two weeks since I first saved her, a week since the meeting in the dark and any opportunity I get since then.

I reach my climax and growl loudly, cum spurting from the tip. I slouch back against the cool metal of my bath, releasing my shaft and finally feeling the cold shower water hitting my body. After a moment, I stretch my arm up and turn the shower off, the waters assault on my skin ending. Letting my arm fall back by my side, I breath heavily, still recovering from the feeling.

I'm not quite sure when I starting liking the Fairy. In fact, I vaguely recall I only really noticed her that day in the forest after I left the guild for a walk, when it was too hot then cold and I couldn't control my Dragon Force. But I brush the thought aside, thinking of her again.

"A name is where it'll start. When I get that, I'll get you."

* * *

**_Cause love comes slow_**

_Why can't I just tell her?_

I sit by the lake I used to fish in with Lisanna and Happy when we were children. My knees are slightly bent as I sit, my hands lazily placed in between them with a fishing rod held loosely in between my fingers. I'm not really focusing on the rod or the water in front of me, at first I thought it would be a good idea coming here to fish. I only realise now that it wasn't really. I'm just a man sitting alone in the middle of a forest.

Sighing, I close my eyes and am met with who I am always met with when I close my eyes.

_Lucy. _

Her smile accompanied by a little red blush in her cheeks, her chocolate brown eyes glowing like soft flames and her perfectly blond hair cascading across her shoulders. A small bunch pulled up and held by a blue bow at the side of her head. I feel the familiar eruption of butterflies in the pit of my stomach as I imagine her turning and smiling at me. I can feel heat rushing to my cheeks and my ears burning. Suddenly, I open my eyes again and shake my head, the feeling scaring me.

_I had first noticed feeling like this about her about five months ago, waving off the warm feeling in my chest and cheeks as a result of using my fire to begin with. But I am the Salamander, I have dragons lungs and skin resistant against fire._

_It quickly became apparent that the feeling only happened when I was around Lucy. When she sat next to me or giggled, when our skin touched or she called my name. Her smell, that intoxicating scent of vanilla and freshly cut grass. Anything about her made my cheeks flare and heart beat race._

_I may have always been accused of being a little dense and clueless when it came to feeling anything other than love for my Nakama, but when it came to the feeling I felt towards Lucy, I wasn't dense at all. In fact, I started to notice that maybe I had felt like this for a lot longer than five months. Maybe since the first time I had grabbed her hand and told her to follow me to Fairy Tail, maybe a while after that moment. But the feelings were there, I just never really noticed them. They'd come so slowly, but because of that they were strong._

_At first, I tried to ignore them and act as if I didn't feel for Lucy any differently than anyone else in Fairy Tail. But I couldn't do that, because even though I loved the rest of Fairy Tail like family, I seem to love her more. Like Sirius, the brightest star in the night sky, she shines brighter than the rest. Something I learnt from Lucy, about the stars among other things. _

_Then one night, I found myself unable to sleep, my slumber only being filled with the images of Igneel leaving me and then, strangely Lucy too. I had ended up wandering the streets, finally stopping at Lucy's apartment, realising that without my knowing it my legs had carried me here. Entering her house through her bedroom window, I had laid down next to her in her bed being as careful as I could not to wake her.__I knew I probably shouldn't have, but she looked so beautiful sleeping and I just wanted to feel her soft skin. Inhale her scent. Feel as if she wasn't going to leave me._

_As soon as I laid beside her she snuggled into me. I was shocked for a moment, but I wrapped my arms around her. I'm not sure why, but It's what I wanted to do. What felt right._

_When I awoke early he next morning, I realised I had been by her all night and I had slept soundly. She was facing my chest and mumbling softly in her sleep. While staring at her in all her sleep, hair slightly dishevelled, eyes closed and a small smile on her face, I couldn't help but realise that I had never seen Lucy looking so beautiful before. She was ethereal almost, glowing like her spirits and the stars they came from. That's when I kissed her softly. _

_My action petrified me after I pulled away, so I had fled. Running to the guild, choosing a job and avoiding Lucy ever since. That was four and a half months ago. I couldn't let myself get that close to her, what if she didn't like me like that back? It would break me. Every now and then I allow myself the pleasure of talking to her to ensure she is safe, I even hug her. But I can't let those moments last to long, if I do I'm afraid I'll never let go. _

_Not seeing her everyday and being with her like we were, kills me. Every. Single. Day. _

Opening my eyes, I can feel a pain in my chest and my eyes slightly wet. Coming here and fishing defiantly wasn't a good idea, because my thoughts are back to Lucy. Dropping my fishing rod, I fall back on the grass and stare up into the crisp blue sky, a frown spreading across my features. I can see the rod being pulled in my peripheral vision, but don't bother to move to pick the rod up and catch a fish Happy would undoubtedly love to eat. I am to caught up to catch fish today.

I had fought dark mages and defeated guilds. Apes and creatures. Pulled myself from the shadows and never stopped fighting no matter how much pain I felt. Hell, I'd even fought dragons! The question that always runs through my head leaves me confused beyond reason.

_Why can't I just tell her how I feel about her?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! :)**

**So, my last exam is on the 24th of June (Physics... Oh well, I chose the subject) and then i have my Duke of Edinburgh walk after the rest of my year go to prom (Pfft, who needs to listen to pop music dancing on a boat without the boy you love anyway?). And THEN I am away for two weeks, so, to put it simply, I want to wrap this story up within just over two weeks so you lovely people don't have to wait for annoyingly long updates**

**Anyway, as a side note... FUCK YEAH MY ART IS FINALLY FINISHED! I had so much work for two long years and now it's all over. I'm sure I'll miss it, but not yet,, I'm just glad it's all over :)**

**Anywho, at the end of this chapter I am having a rant about this weeks Fairy Tail chapter, so if you haven't read it yet, don't read at the bottom!**

**Back on track, this chapter is from Rogues point of view and made up lyric. I don't like this chapter as much, so I'm sorry if it isn't as good as some of the others :\**

**As always, enjoy :) **

* * *

**Chapter fourteen-**

_**Giving flowers in the park**_

_I had been sitting in the guild, drumming my fingers against a table and humming a mix of boredom and annoyance. Leaning my chin on my knuckles, I sigh irritatedly again. All I had been thinking about was her, every night, everyday. I had stopped caring about maybe harming my comrades not being able to control my magic, and brushed aside my annoyance at everyone. The hot flushes still annoys me, but she takes my mind off of it. The Fairy. I had also then scolded myself for allowing my thoughts to disregard the safety of my fellow guild members, my friends. Felt guilty before stopping drumming. _

_I do this often, well, I have for a while now at least. Arguing with myself. Like little lapses of consideration and sanity, and then waves of recklessness and lust. Of course, the reckless, lust filled thoughts of the Fairy win over my treacherous mind. The more I see her, more recently, I have not been able to get her off of my mind. Wanting to smell her, touch her, bite her, own her. Her form fills my mind and I loose my grip on my what should be normal self. The Rogue who portrays little to no emotion, doesn't want and imagine things about a woman who, although admittedly is extremely beautiful, is from a rival guild and I don't even properly know. My walls break down and she fills my mind._

_After that, I hummed at the thought of her, and then it was a blur to where I am now. Somewhere along the way acquiring a bouquet of vibrant, almost sweetly sick smelling flowers and following her._

_There it is, my reasoning gone again. _

I follow her intoxicating scent, I watch her sumptuous body sway as she walks and admire her rear as she bends down to help a passer by pick up one of the many bags they are carrying. Again, I find myself following this Fairy to satisfy my need to see her. It's like I am a poacher, studying his game before attempting to capture it, go in for the kill and get the profit from the animals fur.

_The profits I could get from this blond beauty..._

The thought makes me shiver as I recall all the times I have watched her. The night I had followed her in the dark, craving to see her for the first time after saving her. She had told me to leave her alone when we reached the bridge, but I couldn't. Instead, simply melting into the shadows and following her that way until she entered the doors of a fairly good sized house a little further along the canal. In the bookshop she seems to love, around town. Everyday when she comes home, anywhere safe away from the other Fairy Tail mages and Natsu-san's nose, I'll follow her.

I had spoken to her a few times, made it apparent to her I was there. Sometimes pretending it was pure coincidence, others with lines like 'Oh, I was waiting for you to wait to brighten my day.' Stupid cheesy lines I had heard Sting use on women, of course, less grotesque and gag-able. Other times bearing gifts to try and win over her over, although, the game was harder than it sounded to win.

"Hmm."

I hum to myself as I watch her walk past the market square, slinking behind her and behind a few people off to the the side. Today, I have decided I will grab her attention. Force her to notice me, because being in the shadows, for once, is not enough for me. I can feel my hunger growing with each day. My fingers finding their way around myself, leaving me to touch and feel where I long her to feel.

_You're going to be mine, there is no other choice for you, my dear._

Slipping easily around the crowd in her wake, I speed up my pace nearing the blond. She hasn't noticed my presence as she turns into a park, walking quietly along the path and underneath the Rainbow Sakura Tree's, their petals plain at the moment instead of gleaming and changing colour. Approaching her, I tap her on the shoulder, readying a smile to meet her with.

Spinning around, her face changes from mild shock and a sweet wide eyed expression, to her features being plastered with a scowl upon seeing me. Eyes narrowed and rolling. This dents my smiles slightly, but I hold my expression.

"Fairy."

"It's you _again_."

Her voice is venomous. Yet I push it aside, used to the tone the more I appeared in her daily life. Clearing my throat, I laugh slightly.

"It's you too, my lovely. Talking about lovely," I announce as I see her role her eyes at my name for her, I produce the bouquet of flowers I had bought while following her. "I bought these for you."

For a moment, she is silent, eyeing the flowers. Slowly, she extends her hand after a moment to take them from me. Sitting down on a bench behind me, I watch her actions as if I am watching a play. She strokes a deep red daisy within the middle of the bunch, the petals turning from a deep red out to a sunrise orange and the tips being yellow. Flowing out from the centre like fire.

However, her calm movement of stroking the flower petal soon changes. I watch as her eyes begin to tear up slightly, under her eyes reddening slightly.

"What do you want, Rogue? Why are you following me and giving me flowers for Gods sakes?" She lifts the bouquet wrapped in a creamy- pink wrapping I had bought for her with the remaining jewel from my mission, before flicking it slightly as it leaves her handed. The flowers hits the bench with a soft thud about six or so inches from where I am sitting. "What do you want from me? What do you think you are going to get out of me?!"

I frown slightly, before I sigh. I offer her a small smile.

"All I want is a chance to know you."

"Really?"

She scoffs. Her face gives away her obvious mistrust of me, her voice oozing sarcasm.

"Yes. Because I am tired of calling you_ Fairy_. I understand why you wouldn't trust me, but have I done anything against you personally? Have I harmed you in any way? Hmm."

I retort almost angrily. I've consider myself patient with her the last week, accepting her refusal to give me her name. Her quick witted comments and obvious dislike towards me. Stood at arms distance because I can see she wants me no where near her. But I don't want to wait any longer, I _can't_ wait any longer. My hunger is growing. I raise from my seat and half glare at her, this woman infuriates me sometimes.

As I glare, I suddenly seem to have a lapse of reasoning. _Why can't you wait Rogue? You never noticed her before._ The voice in my head seems to make sense, the whispering in my mind. For a split second, I consider apologizing.

Instead that rational thought is blown away as soon as the Fairy, instead of fighting or continuing to bombard me with witty comments as she normally does, simply sighs and looks away from me. "Lucy. You wanted a name, well mine is Lucy."

"Lucy." I repeat, the memory of hearing her name during the Games coming to mind, at the time, it hadn't sounded as angelic as it does now. A part of me wishes to possess the bearer or the name, make her mine and only mine. There's ways of achieving that feat, such as sweet talk and charm. Smiling, I pick up the flowers once more before handing them to her again, my temper all but subsided. "The name is almost as beautiful as these flowers."

She blushes ferociously and I feel a tingle of glee at the pit of my stomach. _She's mine, she just doesn't know it yet._

* * *

**And there it is! **

**And now, here's my rant... *clears throat***

**HOW COULD THEY DO THAT TO GRAY!**

**I love most of the Fairy Tail characters, but I loved Gray the most. Why did they have to kill him?! As I read the manga I wanted to cry (I didn't because I am heartless like that) but I was so close too! And what does everything think he was going to say to Juvia?! A deceleration of love? Me and my friend were discussing it today, what do you think?**

**I have a theory though about what they'll do, because Gray can't just die like that! D:**

**Basically... All of the Fairy Tail mages and other mages die (don't shoot me, just listen!) but Levy, Lucy and Rogue. They'll be picked off one by one, like Juvia runs at the D Class monsters in anguish and gets shot down, followed by Lyon. Erza gets hit and while trying to save her so does Jellal, maybe dying in each others arms. After defeating the dragons the Dragon Slayers die, Cobra with Kinana, Gajeel with a devastated Levy, Laxus along side Master. Sting with Rogue who cries for his lost friend. And basically, Natsu and Happy can see al this death when Happy gets attacked and dies, Natsu is furious. Fighting for his lost friends. While this is happening, Lucy is given the last two zodiac keys and the thirteenth key by Yukino, who then runs off into the fray telling Lucy to make it right. (Because she's special, right? Her mum dying on X777, the year the dragons left and being a Stellar Mage she is special and needed). So anyway, Natsu defeats future Rogue but as he does Rogue stabs him with a shadow knife, and Lucy see's this, runs to Natsu's side and waits with him while he dies. But as he does, he confesses he loves her and always has, and Lucy breaks into more tears because she loves him too! **  
**Then, she waits seven years longer before going back through the gate before the incident occurs. Killing future Rogue after he kills future Lucy one, stopping the gate from opening so no one dies before... I dunno, going to find the dragons like Igneel? Or the paradox corrects itself. There can't be two Lucy's! **  
**But that's just my idea...**

**OR! A simpler one, Ultear sacrafices herself to bring Gray back to life because she doesn't want to live... (I don't care saying that, I prefer Gray)**

**MY IDEA'S SO GRAY DOESN'T DIE AND NATSU FINALLY ADMITS HIS LOVE FORE LUCY! Arg! GRAAAAAAAAY!**

**Anyway, rant and theory over, *sigh*, *shed a tear* :'(**

**Well, until next time! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! **

**Next day updates, don't you love them? Now, today I am being extra special and giving you lovely people a triple update, yep, you heard me right. Three separate chapters in one mega chapter! 'Why?' you ask? Because I should be in school but came home to an empty house early because something happened and now I'm confused... So, to keep my mind off of it, I'm writing. Best thing to do, right? Kill two birds with one stone.**

**Anyways, enough of the depressing life I lead, sections will be as follows Lucy, Natsu then Rogue, divided by the separation lines, each with their own lyric**

**Now I was silly yesterday and wrote 'Chapter Fourteen', this one is 'Chapter Fourteen'!, the last chaoter was 'Chapter Thirteen' :P **

**Anywho, enough of explanations, I hope you wonderful people are a lot better than I and like the triple update!**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Chapter fourteen-**

_**And it goes so fast**_

I sit at one of the tables furthest away from the bar in the guild. I still find it more comfortable at home reading, but I had decided that today I would read the book I had bought over a week ago in Fairy Tail. Clutching the pale blue covered book in my hands, a glass of water sitting slightly to the left of me on the table, and trying to drown out the rowdy sound of my fellow mages, I bury my nose into the old smelling pages of the novel.

The paper isn't crisp white like many of my other books, but slightly yellowed. Some of the pages have been dog tailed too, leaving me too come to the conclusion that the book had been previously owned. The store I bought it from sells pre-owned books as well as new, and since this was the only copy in the store, I didn't have the choice of a less worn for wear copy. However, I am not that fussy, perfectly happy with the copy I own.

I turn the page, my eyes flicking over the slightly faded wording. Since I have owned the book, I hadn't had much time to read it, only being on the sixty second page of two hundred. It's a short read, as Levy had told me. Since I had purchased this little time filler, I had been on another small job to find and retrieve a missing pet, among other things I would usually do with my day.

Although, as I stare at the words on the page, trying to focus on the plot I find my mind wandering. I had given Rogue my name yesterday. I'm not quite sure why, all I know is I had lost it. When he had given my the bouquet the centre flower had caught my attention; a daisy that's petals looked as if they were ablaze. Like Natsu when he is on fire. I hadn't know what to say, or do, so I simply threw the plants away and shouted. Letting all my copped up confusion and anger out on Rogue. It wasn't fair, but I did it anyway.

Frowning, I find my gaze has left the book, and was now on the pink haired man who caused my outburst yesterday. He is with Gray by the bar, arguing over something or other. Gray's shirt is off exposing his muscular chest, Juvia drooling over him from her table. Everything seems as normal as it had over four and a half months ago. _Except_, Natsu's hands aren't ablaze or body language as serious as it once was. Instead, it seems more slack, as if he can't be bothered to fight with Gray.

_It's funny, I only now notice he hasn't fought with Gray in a while... _

As I find myself staring at the pink haired Dragon Slayer, I feel the familiar bitter-sweet warm memory filled torture flood to my chest. _I miss you. Your touch and smile and eyes and- _As I list the many things I had lost when I lost Natsu as a friend, what I crave to have back, I notice that he is staring back at me.

Gray is still shouting at him, but he doesn't seem to care, simply not looking at him but towards me instead. I vaguely hear Gray's curses towards the Dragon Slayer, but I am too captivated by his eyes and this rare, almost unbelievable eye contact with Natsu.

"Oi, Flame Brain! To scared to fight? Hey, oi, Natsu?!"

Gulping, I blink as I continue to stare. I can feel a heat creeping up my neck and my heart beating a mile a minute. From here, I can see that Natsu's cheeks are dusted with a pink blush, almost the same colour of his hair. He looks so handsome in this instant, I don't want him to look away. My books cover finally makes contact with the table, my hands had been slowly lowering, finally resting now on the wood. I bite my lip quickly, before I find myself forming words. They are little over a whisper, and with this noise, I can't hear myself utter them, so there was no chance Natsu would. But I feel as if I have to speak them, they're true, are they not?

"I miss you so much..."

My lips close and I see pain flit across his coal eyes before he down casts his eyes and looks away. Shame spread across his features. The eye contact now broken. I watch as Natsu finally turns and retaliates to Gray, his lips moving and fists clenched.

But I don't catch what is being said; by Natsu, or Gary, anyone. All the cumulative noise doesn't mix to become a sweet humming buzz as it usually does. It's not even just a random mash of sounds. I just can't hear anything.

Everything around me is blurring, all sounds now replaced with white noise as the pain in my heart increases ten fold. A single thought filling my mind as I watch the Dragon Slayers movements.

_He just doesn't care anymore._

At the realization, I feel a warm feeling down my cheek. It's a tear, making its way down my face. I feel mmy heart stop as I close my eyes, squeezing another tear from my closed eyelids. It's been a while since I've cried, look at me now. In a second, I have felt my heart break. I can't take it anymore.

Wiping it away with my sleeve I get to my feet quickly, picking up my book as I go. Hurriedly I push through the crowds to the great, wooden doors, bumping into Erza's shoulder as I do. I look back at her a moment, taking in the way she is looking at me. Her brow is furrowed, and voice a little concerned.

"Lucy, are you all right?"

"Yeah, Erza. Sorry, I'm just In a bit of a hurry."

I turn away from her then, leaving her a little shocked. Once the guild doors have shut behind me, I start at a sprint back to my apartment. Silently, I will my tears to stay locked away until I reach home, cursing myself with every stride.

.

* * *

**_You see her when you close your eyes_**

Her lips formed the words I feel every moment in my day.

"_I miss you so much..._"

For a moment longer, I stare at the beautiful blond sitting across the guild from me. Her features causing my face to flush and my heart to start at an uncontrollably fast beat, slamming against my rib cage and ringing in my ears. She looks so heavenly. Celestial. Her appearance matching her magic to a tee.

It has been so long since I have captured a glance this long, I almost forgot how amazing her appearance is. Her shoulder length blond hair left down, cascading over her shoulders and flicking at the ends. Skin so perfect and blemish free, almost glowing slightly. Lips, looking so delicate and inviting. Her eyes gleam like stars, their warm, chocolaty brown, the most magnificent pair I have ever seen. I blush more at the thought of her bust, legs. The smooth skin I had spied the times me and Happy barged into Lucy's house to catch her changing. Standing only in her underwear, hair slightly dishevelled. The memory of that moment scaring, yet exhilarating me at the same time.

_Why can't I tell you? Maybe if I, right now, went to her grabbed her face and... And just... Kiss her. _

The temptation of brushing her lips, cupping her rear and pulling her into me to thrust against her makes my heart beat harder. Wrapping my arms around her, feeling her. Along that large chest of hers, feeling the bare skin on her legs. I can feel my palms begin to sweat. Gulping, I quickly tear my gaze away from the woman I have been staring at. I am embarrassed, ashamed I am having these feelings about one of my Nakama, frightened that she may not feel them back.

Only now hearing Gray's angry words towards me and him shoving my arm.

"Fuck sakes Flame Brain, don't ignore me!"

"Oh shut up, Bastard."

I hiss back, shrugging my arm violently. The anger of not being able to tell Lucy how I feel taking over. He is taken aback by the tone of my voice, but retaliates quickly, waving off my tone as if it was nothing. His shirt somewhere along our argument had gotten lost, and I roll my eyes at his age old habit.

"Alright, no need to get your knickers in a twist, Squinty Eyes."

He reasons, lifting his hands up in a mock surrender before he leans against the bar to pick up his drink. I look back to where Lucy had been sitting moments before, only to find her table now vacant.

"Lucy?" I mutter under my breath, unable to spot her anywhere within the guild. Suddenly, I hear the guild doors close, and my heart constricts. _She left._ Growling under my breath, I look at Gray and push the glass from his hands.

"Fuck you, bastard!"

"What was that for?!"

He questions angrily, readying his fists. Suddenly, Erza appears behind us, her voice startling both me and Gray.

"Are you two fighting again?"

"N-no!"

Gray stutters, me answering similarly with an.

"Aye!"

"Good."

She states, before walking away, Gray glaring as me as he slips off of his seat and stalks away. Sighing heavily, I smack my head against the bar top. I'm so tired and fed up, and I just let Lucy slip from my sight. Closing my eyes, I see Lucy's face and the kind of smiles she used to give me. _God, how I miss that smile._ _Why can't I just tell you, Lucy? I would love to feel your love, but couldn't stand the rejection. You're my everything, and you should know that. _I grown louder in my frustration. Suddenly, the familiar voice of my white haired childhood friend startles me from my thinking.

"If I was you," She commented as I raise my head from the bar to stare into Lisanna's blue eyes. "I would tell Lucy that I loved her before she becomes tired of waiting for a certain Dragon Slayer."

.

* * *

**_Holding her in your arms_**

_I had wanted to see her, but she was no where. Not near her guild, on one of her walks. In the book store for late night browsing, that's when I had come here. This is last place I can think of she'd be. _

"Lucy?"

Turning to look at me, I catch the first glimpse of her tear stained face. The rims of her deep, chocolate eyes red and puffy. Her form shaking slightly and eyes like glass, lips slightly agape and golden hair slightly dishevelled.

In the soft, evening light which streams in through the open window, she seems to glow slightly. The sections of her porcelain skin engulfed in the shadow I am creating, contrasting the bright patches, extenuating her figure.

"Rogue..."

Her voice is weaker than I have ever heard it before.

Twisting her whole body she stumbles towards where I am kneeling on the frame of her open window. Jumping down I step forward to met her. I expect she will push me away and fight, demanding how I know where she lives. She may have been getting more docile to my presence, even giving me her name, but I had never seen her so infuriated before. So vulnerable, and I expect her to lash out and tell me to leave, breaking this already fragile friendship between two totally opposite people for two opposing guilds, to pieces.

In fact, if it wasn't for this instinct, this _need_ to be around and see her, I wouldn't be here. I still don't know what this tugging feeling of affection towards her is, I suddenly realise. All I know is, the situations may potentially get me into would be dangerous. What I am doing is precarious, I suddenly realise, but I have to listen to it. That is why I plan to, regardless of if she fights back and tries to push me away, I will grab her and hold her. Hold her form till she stops shaking and crying, because what I am feeling now, is different to how I have been for the past few weeks.

However, instead of Lucy pushing me away and screaming at me like I had expected, she falls into my open arms without resistance. Quietly, she breaks down in them. Her silent sobs racking her body as she buries her head deep into my chest.

I am taken aback for a moment, before I wrap my arms around her and begin to coo into her hair softly, trying to calm her down.

I am not sure what has made her cry, but the thought of her crying is causing my chest to ache. Another thing foreign to me. Unlike the other new feelings that have plagued me and rendered me confused, I am not prepared to fall into this one as willingly. The others were strange, yet oddly invigorating and sexual. But this one is different. The butterflies which erupted in my stomach to the light headed feeling I have now that Lucy is in my arms. The feeling of fire burning on my skin when I touch her skin, the sweet ringing her voice is too my ears.

She is a poison I have no objections too drinking.

Clutching her tighter, I whisper soothing words to her once more, and do so until she has cried herself out. Heavy, ragged breathing is all that she can muster after a while. Somewhere within the long time it had taken to settle her, we had sunk to the floor and where now on our knees, the sky outside the window now as dark as the shadows I can manipulate. I find myself rocking back and forth slightly with the rhythm of her steady heartbeat.

"Are you okay now, Lucy?"

She doesn't respond at first, she merely nods her head and pulls away from my chest slightly. Her now tattered hair covering her face so I cannot see her shinning eyes. What damage those damned tears had done to her beautiful complexion.

"...I'm sorry... He- he doesn't c-care..." She sniffs, raising a hand to under the tatters of hair to wipe her eyes. Suddenly, her voice turns harsh, she doesn't sound like the woman who barely a second ago was apologizing to me. "Why are you here, Rogue? Why are you getting involved with me? You're from Sabertooth and I am from Fairy Tail. We are supposed to be mortal enemies, so what do you gain from fucking with my head? Information about my guild?"

The words hurt me, sting as if I had just been stabbed in the chest. She had asked this before, and before, other than assuring her they were not my motives, I couldn't answer that question. I can't really now. But I know for sure I am not here to steal her guilds dirty little secrets, I am here to make my own.

Lifting her chin with my finger tip, I stare into her hazed over, beautifully brown eyes. I smile slightly at the thought of waking up to these eyes every morning, _what a lucky man I would be to do so_, before speaking.

"I am not here for your guilds secrets. I am here because I can't stay away from you, Lucy. I don't know why, but I can't. That's why I am here, Lucy. Because you are you, not because of the mark on your hand."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hai!**

**Next day update again, whoop whoop! I had a maths exam this morning, I'm not to fond of maths, yet I chose it as an A Level... I know, doesn't make sense to me either... But yes, that happened, and I actually revised for it with the help of my friends, so lets hope that went well :)**

**This chapter is all Rogue, made up lyric and an all new side to our favourite Shadow Dragon Slayer! **

**I am nearing the climax now, and soon you'll see it all fall into place! Yay! Also, thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites, I really appreciate them all! It's nice to know you like my story :3 **

**Enough of me now, anyway! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen-**

_**Using the shadows as your mask **_

"Can we choose our mates?"

I find myself asking Sting, watching as he sits upon a counter in his kitchen.

_The first rays of light had come and gone before I found my way to Stings. I had left Lucy's late, when her clock informed me it was almost midnight. I'd been there hours with her as she cried over, I assume, Natsu-san. Her mumbling on about him not caring about her and, although she seemed broken up about it, with every word about his not caring raised my confidence. Secured her heart as mine. _

_After I had left, I'd wandered the streets as nothing more than a shadow, before around twenty minutes ago appearing at Stings home and now sitting in his kitchen. _

Frosch is at home, probably still dozing. I'd return to her before she awoke. As for Lector, I assume he is also still sleeping.

It had dawned on me as I sat with a fragile Lucy in my arms, rocking her until I heard soft snores indicating she was asleep, that I remembered hearing about a condition very similar to mine when I was younger. When I was still with Skiadrum. He had described it as an_ imbalance. _An event which occurred every year in a dragons life after he or she surpassed a certain age. Being children of dragons, this basic primal instinct to find a mate had been passed down to the Dragon Slayers, consuming our thoughts and magical stability for a month every year until we had found our mates for life. After that, the event lasted anywhere from a day too a week once a year, being less destructive and overwhelming since we had a mate.

I was also told that you could only have a single mate for life.

_My being unable to control my magic, the hot flushes, primal instincts. It all seems to add_ up.

Laughing slightly, Sting shakes his blond head, looking down at the floor.

"No. They could be your lover or your mortal enemy, but we don't choose. Our instincts do, it's not an optional choice, but a natural one. Of course, a friend or lover is more likely to be a mate than an acquaintance, but that can still happen." Taking a bite of the apple he has in his hand with a crunch, he looks up at me. Pointing at me with his right index finger, apple clutched in the other three and his thumb, he speaks again. "Why do you ask?"

"I wanted to know."

"Why?" He smirks, much like an older brother would to a younger sibling after mentioning the name of the person they fancy. "Do you think you have found yours?"

Looking away, I nod slightly.

"Rogue, the Shadow Dragon, thinks his found his mate!" He exclaims wildly. "Is she worthy of a dragon? Is she a mage? Her looks?"

The questions are thrown at me suddenly, and for a moment, I am stunned into silence as to where to start. How to describe the woman my instincts have drawn me too. The dilemma of her being in, of all guilds, Fairy Tail. The woman who has caused me to want to posses her and make her mine. I had only asked a simple question, yet now am bombarded with questions. Finally deciding where to start, I inhale deeply and continue to look into thin air.

"She is a mage, yes. A celestial mage, and she is extremely beautiful. Blond hair, her eyes, they shine and skin... Smell." I briefly close my eyes, remembering the intoxicating aroma that is Lucy. The slight vanilla scent paired with the smell of her skin and hair. I briefly imagine burying my nose into the crook of my neck once more much like I did last night and inhaling her scent. The thought of doing so again arousing, and, for a moment, I commend the heightened scenes I have acquired due to this 'dragon mating season'. Opening my eyes again, forcing myself from my thoughts, I continue. "And I saw her last night."

The room is silent for a moment as Sting shifts, his face in thought, as if trying to recall something. For a moment, he frowns before an odd expression of realization enlightens his face.

"Who is she?" I hesitate for a moment. "Rogue?"

"Why?"

"Because the only blond haired celestial mage we have ever encounter was..."

"A Fairy."

I finish before he can. Turning too me, I can see a sneer growing across his face. A look of disgust almost at what I have just said. For a moment, I regret even starting this conversation in the first place, or at least finally revealing the identity of the guild Lucy is part of. On the other hand, it is a weight off of my chest. I also can finally explain these emotions.

"Heartfilia?... I thought she was always Natsu-san's mate."

"No. She isn't."

"Have you ever spoken too her, Rogue, do you even know her?"

"I spent the night with her."

For a moment, there is silence, before Sting's blue eyes narrow.

"I can smell her all over you! Rogue don't tell me... Don't you dare..."

"She is my mate."

"How could you?!"

Sting spits at me, throwing his remains of apple to the side. It explodes, almost, as it hits the floor and breaks apart. His eyes still narrowed, and fists now clenched in fury.

"You said we couldn't choose who our mates were. They could be close or enemies but when the dragon instinct came upon us we couldn't decide. That it's not optional!"

"But that Fairy _whore_-"

"She is not a whore!"

I can see him clam slightly, but his tone is still deadly. I stiffen at the name he uses against her, feeling my anger rise in a hitch quickly.

"But she _is_ a Fairy!" He retorts, his deep blue eyes narrow and he grimaces, turning away from me. After a few minutes of silence, he more calmly asks, "Did you fuck her?"

"What?"

I splutter, rather embarrassed at the question and it's nature. The words he used making me sick to the stomach, said so unloving and in a vile tone.

"Did you sleep with her?" He rephrases, staring at me as he does.

"No."

"Good." He almost sighs, looking up at the ceiling before back down to me. "She isn't your mate yet."

"What?"

"She is not your mate until you have slept with her. So we will just have to keep you-"

"Stin-"

"_Away_ from her."

He raises and emphasizes his voice, cutting off my complaints and my attempt to silence him. I can feel myself becoming more frustrated by the minute, as if something which belongs to me is being coerced away from me, and no matter how much I protest, no one is listening to me.

"And what if I _want_ her to be my mate?"

I challenged, standing a little straighter as I speak.

"Dragon slayers only get a single mate for life, Rogue."

"I know."

"So why are you going to allow it to be her?"

"Because I love her."

"_Please_." Sting scoffs, stepping towards me, his height being his advantage as he stands taller than me. His body almost shimmering compared to mine. Light and shadow, clashing. "It's your hormones, your dragon instinct to fuck someone. Anyone! Even her. Keep it together, this will pass. I don't want you too make a mistake."

"No!" I shout back, despising my old friend more than anything in this moment. "No, no you don't understand, Sting! You don't know everything, you don't know how I feel for her!"

"Really, Rogue? I am also a Dragon Slayer, I also have a time when I feel an urge to mate, but Weisslogia taught me to wait and take the right woman, not necessarily the first. I know what it means to be a dragon."

"And you think _I_ don't?!"

I shout at him, my anger quickly raising. I have clenched my fists and can feel a vein throbbing in my forehead. I am vaguely aware of the fact I have never felt this infuriated before, that I have defiantly never been this aggressive towards Sting before.

"No, Rogue. I am not saying that." His voice is firm, yet somehow understanding, he takes a step back from me, no longer surrounded by an air of feeling superior. His eyes are level and I can feel myself calming down slightly. "I am saying that this is your first mating season, and that you don't know what you are thinking because you _aren't _thinking. Trust me, Rogue. We are both dragons, but right now, I am the rational one. You have to stop seeing her and it'll work itself out."

For a moment, I take in everything Sting has said. His words slowly sinking in and beginning to make some degree of sense. But then a raw instinct as old as the dragons of the past flares up in the back of my mind. Any rational thought I had that maybe Sting knows best is quickly washed away. Once again I feel the anger I had felt a moment ago and begin to shake my head vigorously.

I am usually the quieter of the two of us, and I often refrain from showing my emotions, only really smiling around Frosch and recently Lucy. Often, the only face I wear is a calm one, but right now, I am not able to control my emotions.

"_Sting_."

I hiss. I feel my dragon force activate and I am engulfed in black, flame like shadows. I can feel my hair stand and my aura darken, fists clenched and eyes narrowed at my friend.

"Rogue, just stop and think. You know I am right."

"You wont keep me from my mate. You_ can't_ keep me from her. I will make her mine, so no one else can have her." My tone is dark, and for a moment, I almost see myself as if I am not me. I look deranged, eyes crimson and darker than usual. My hair is messier, dark tattoos almost streaking across my face. Then I am back to myself, raising my hand to attack my old friend. "Not even you."

"Ro-"

Sting started, readying his stance to also activate his Dragon Force, however, before he can I slam my fist squarely into his stomach. I feel him crumple over, a pained gasp escaping his lips before I swing my fist and punch him in the face. I watch as my old friend flies backwards into the cabinet he had been sitting on when our conversation first began, his body going limp on contact.

He falls forward and hits the floor stomach first with a thud, his messy blond hair falling across his eyes. For a moment, I stare at his unmoving body, before allowing my Dragon Force to die down when I am satisfied he isn;t going to stand up. Returning to my normal, untattooed and not surrounded in a dark aurora, self.

Sting is only unconscious, I can see him rise and fall wise each breath he takes, but he'll be out cold for a while.

_ Good. _I hear the voice in my head utter almost disgustedly. _With him out cold, no one can stop me. I have enough time to find my beautiful Lucy and make her my mate for life once and for all. Whether she wants it now or not, I will make her mine by the time the sun sets tonight. _


	16. Chapter 16

**And another update! Hello people! :)**

**How are you all, you lovely people? I hope you are all well! :)**

**There isn't much to say about my day today really, so I will leave out the my life's details for today, yaay for you! Although, I have a question regarding the Fairy Tail manga's latest chapter if anyone can help answer it- if Juvia's body is made of water and on separate occasions has proved when she is hit by magic (like Gray's Ice Lance) she doesn't get hurt, why did Gary push her out of the way? Surely, the attacks would have passed straight through her, since she is made of water? **

**Anyways, I would like to thank everyone for the reviews, favourites and follows, I really appreciate them! You are all amazing :D**

**This chapter is from Natsu's point of view today, and as always-**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen-**

_** When you dive too deep**_

_I'm going to see her, I'm going to see Lucy and I am going to tell her how I feel right now, because I should have told her months ago. _

The sky by now is dark, the stars shining obscured slightly through a hew of clouds. The street lights colour the pavement beneath my feet a soft yellow. The warm wind blowing my hair back and creating a force against my body as I run as quickly as I can towards her house along the canal.

_I had been speaking to Lisanna for hours after Lucy had left the guild. "If I was you, I would tell Lucy that I loved her before she becomes tired of waiting for a certain Dragon Slayer." At first, I hadn't realised what she was saying, but I felt the skin of my cheeks and neck turn red at my childhood friend's words. How did she know that I liked Lucy? It wasn't that obvious, was it? Of course, whether she had been away for years or not, it seems your oldest friend always knows when you like someone. It had taken her a long time, but finally, Lisanna had convinced me that to tell Lucy was the best option, and so here I am now, belting it at full pace to her home at almost midnight. _

I run through the gates to the park, turning onto the long straight path parallel to the canal. Lucy's house is half way up this straight. I only have to wait the run, and then the jump into her window and then I can tell her. Pull up her covers and crawl into bed next to her, watch as she stirs and then when she says my name and asks why I am there, I will kiss her. I will wrap my arms around her and never let go. Whisper in her ear how I feel and spend the whole night by her side, hugging her like I did around four and a half months ago, the night I couldn't be without her.

_I should have told her that she is the most important person I have ever met. That I'm falling for her eyes. That her hair shines like gold. Her skin shimmers like silver and that she isn't too heavy or too loud. That she is perfect, and so is the feeling she invokes in my chest. That I couldn't imagine a life without her, and don't want to._

I skid to a halt, reaching her house. Quickly, I begin to scale the side of her house, the throbbing in my chest from nerves so apparent I can feel my hands shaking in anticipation of seeing her face. Those perfect sleeping features, when she is totally calm and relaxed. _How I love that face... _Grinning widely, I reach her window frame, before I frown at the sight her window is wide open. I have known Lucy for a long time, long enough to know that she never sleeps with the windows fully open; only slightly.

Knitting my brow together, I clamp my hand onto her window frame and proceed to pull myself up before I freeze completely as I hear a voice that doesn't belong to Lucy in her room. It's a deep voice, a male one and vaguely familiar. Narrowing my eyes, I listen more intently to the voice.

"Lucy, I wish I could stay longer, but I have to leave now."

_Stay longer?_ _What does the voice mean_? From somewhere within me I feel my glee of finally telling Lucy how I feel fade slightly, replaced with a feeling of concern, maybe jealousy, that there is a man in her room. _What if he means to do her harm? I have to save her!_

Pulling myself up further so I can see into the darkness of the room, I feel my heart stop completely at the sight before my eyes. In the darkness I can see Lucy, curled up in her bed and asleep facing in my direction. From here, I can hear with my sensitive hearing her soft snoring. Sitting next to her on the edge of her bed is a young looking man with black hair covering half of his face, his blood red eyes that stand out in the dark downcast and looking at a sleeping Lucy. His features illuminated by the light coming through the window revealing a smile across his lips. One of his hands are stroking Lucy's hair as she sleeps, I feel a strong pang of jealousy take over at the sight.

"I hope you sleep well and don't wake up crying like you were earlier. Sweet dreams, Lucy."

As I watch, he stands and turns towards where I am hiding by the window. Ducking out of his line of vision, I push my body as close to the wall as possible, watching as the man jumps from Lucy's room and lands on the pavement below, just like I normally do. Now, in the light of the street lamps, I see the man more clearly.

He is wearing plain clothes and a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, a prominent white ribbon hanging down around his chest. But the thing which catches my attention most is the symbol on the back of his cape. A light Sabertooth's symbol. _Sabertooth._

Sucking in my breath, I realise I know this man. _He is Rogue Cheney, one of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth._

Before I have time to react, I watch as the man dissipates into the shadows, leaving me alone hanging outside of Lucy's window with my questions. From within the pit of my stomach, I feel the feeling of jealousy and hurt. At the same time, a sharp pain unlike anything I have ever felt before piercing my heart, leaving it hard for me to breath. I can feel my ears and face heating, hotter than I normally feel and a frustration and confusion growing. I don't know what to think, or why he was there, but I immediately find myself considering the worst.

_What if Lucy wanted him there? What is she asked him there, what if Lucy doesn't like me? What is she loves him? The Sabertooth mage. What if I waited too long to tell her? What if I have lost her?_

I feel my panic growing, before it slowly turns to anger. Jumping down from outside Lucy's window, I feel to urge to smash and destroy anything I can get my hands on begin to take me over as a single thought runs rampant in my mind.

.

Picking up another object within arms length of me, I throw it with such force against my wall that it smashes into hundreds to pieces before ending its existence on the floor in a heap. I hear myself growl again, ripping a pillow in two before kicking a glass by my feet across the floor. The sound of it smashing adding to the composition that is my house at the moment.

"God _fucking_ dammit!"

I roar, throwing another object against the wall before using my forearms to push the entire contents of a shelf onto the floor with a medley or crashes and cracks. Soon after, treading the ornaments into the floor boards more, breaking anything that had survived the assault.

I have never felt myself this angry before, felt this need to smash and break anything in my path until nothing has been left. Felt this jealousy and anger mixed into one and put into one cause: destroying anything I can. I am just happy Lisanna had offered to look after Happy tonight so he didn't have to see me like this.

"Why did I wait? Why didn't I fucking tell you! You_ idiot_!"

I curse myself, ripping half of my shirt as I suddenly feel to hot and flustered to be in clothes. Smashing and destroying anything I can in my anger and strife. I can feel my chest rise and fall heavily, feeling my tears threatening to fall. Growling and roaring once more, I run towards the last intact thing in the house me and Happy share. _My memory board._ Grabbing at the papers held to the board by pins, I begin to rip them off. Old requests, notes, travel cards, _anything._

Then suddenly, I freeze as I realise what memory I have started to rip and crumple in my hands in my anger. Opening my palm slowly, I am met with the now creased picture Reedus had painted once while observing people in the guild. There had been many pictures he had painted that day, but there was one I liked in particular. One I had asked him if I could keep, the one I am holding now. It is of both me and Lucy, just sitting at a table and talking, smiling. He seems to have caught soft pink glows on both of our cheeks and we seem so close in this painting, our shoulders almost touching. It is so simple, yet I love the memory.

Lifting my hand to the paper, I run my fingers across the painting, catching the creases and contours I had created. My anger ebbs away, and instead is replaced with hurt. I notice as a droplet hits the paper, followed by another, and another until it dawns on me that my tears have breaches the dams which are my eyelids; that I am crying. Slowly, I break down, sliding to the floor with the picture in my hands. I can recall the conversation from that day still, as if it happened yesterday.

_"When I was younger my mum would teach my about the stars and the constellations. They're beautiful. Amazing... Did Igneel ever teach you about the stars?" _

_"No, more how to be a Dragon Slayer, before he left, that is." _

_"Oh." She had frowned, before lifting her finger to symbolise she had an idea, her smile bright. "One day I will teach you all of the constellations in the night sky!"_

_"Then one day I will take you to the best place in the whole of Fiore just so you can see the stars as clear as day in the night sky." _

_Her cheeks had dusted a soft shade of pink, eyes shining as she looks away for a moment, smiling before looking back into my eyes. My breath catching in my throat at the look on her face. _

_"I would like that." _

_I had smiled, commenting on my mind that the stars couldn't possibly look as beautiful or amazing as she did in that instant. _

_"So would I." _

I can feel my face sticky with tears as I lay in a foetal position on the floor and crying openly, sucking in ragged breaths before whimpering and breaking down more. My now bare skin, exposed by my ripping my shirt, being chilled by the floor beneath me.

"I can't loose you Lucy." I hear myself mumbling in a breaking voice. Tears rolling down my face and my nose dripping. I clutch the picture tighter to my chest, silently begging the pain in my chest to leave me be. "Please don't leave me. You can't leave me, Lucy."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! **

**I have a maths exam in the morning, a calculator paper and the first of the last three of four exams that will determine if I can take all the A Levels I want to do in September. So wish me luck! And to anyone taking an exam tomorrow, good luck to you too! :)**

**A shorter chapter today, but I hope you still like it :) **

**We are back to Lucy's point of view for some chapters, just to inform you. And an own lyrics again**

**Anywho, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen- **

**Any hope starts with you **

When I step into the guild, I can hear it is as rowdy as it usually is. In the corner, Macao and Wabaka are in the corner, arguing with each other while holding glasses in their hands, filled with some alcoholic substance. Macao's son, Romeo, on the other hand is sitting on the other side of the guild in a booth with Wendy, who is howling with laughter. I notice that this earns her stern looks from Carla. By the request board, Erza is scolding Jet and Droy, from the sounds of it, for bickering to loudly over Levy. They are both glaring at Gajeel as Erza speaks, the Iron Dragon Slayer rolling his eyes as he slips next to Levy on a bench, their shoulders scraping at the action. Happy is sitting atop the bar chewing on a fish with a variety of '_yuuuum_' and '_hmmm'_ noises from deep within his throat. Gray is skating around the guild. Hands up in the air and screaming for a heart eyed Juvia to leave him be, yet his cheeks seem to glow as bright pink and a small smile curve possess the corner of his lips. Everything appears normal.

I have only come in today to pick another request off of the board. Although I don't need the money to pay for my rent for another month, I just want to get away, keep my mind occupied on anything as long as it is away from Magnolia.

_I had woken up this morning in my bed, face stained in dried tears and hair more dishevelled than usual. My window wide open and blowing my curtains in the warm morning breeze, light pouring into the room. At first, I didn't recall the previous night as I laid staring up at my ceiling. After a moment, however, the events began to come back to me. Me running from the guild to my home, and Rogue appearing. I had wanted to hit him, shout and curse for him entering my house, for knowing where I live. But instead, I just broke down and cried. Cursing myself for breaking down, let alone, in Rogue's arms. I even recall he had kissed my forehead, while I was drifting to sleep after exhaustion. _

_I need to get away. I don't want to deal with Rogue while hurting over Natsu. _

As I walk towards the bar, I catch sight of the pink haired man wearing a scaly scarf, his shoulders hunched and a glass in his hands. I freeze for a moment, a mix of butterflies flying and the numbing pain in my heart. Standing in my place, I stare at the back of Natsu's head, before suddenly, I am met with his large, onyx eyes. He has turned to face me and at first, I am shocked.

Everything is defiantly _not_ normal.

In the place of Natsu's usual expression, the one offered to everyone else and even the one assigned to me, is gone. Replaced with a frown, laced with a mix of tiredness, anger and heavy-heartedness. Bags are present under his eyes, dark and causing the rest of his usually slightly tanned complexion to seem unusually pale. His hair is messier than usual, and it has lost it's shine that makes it glow like pink fire. I recognise this look, because this is one I had worn not to long ago. It is the one of little sleep filled with a night of frustrated crying and questioning.

For a moment, he simply stares at me before gulping down the rest of the liquid in his glass, wiping the side of his mouth roughly with the back of his hand. Then slamming the glass down on the bar top with a sharp crack, earning him a few stares from people spotted around the guild, as well as one from Lisanna, who is cleaning glasses behind the bar. Halting her hand, she stares at Natsu for a minute, then to me with a strange look before back to the pink haired mage.

"Natsu..."

She asks questionably. However, he seems to ignore the white haired mage, instead walking towards me. I am baffled by this action and by why he is approaching me. He hasn't in so long. For a moment, I feel a spark of hope raising within my veins, that maybe he is coming to talk to me. Talk properly, like we used to, instead of avoiding me. I feel myself raise my hand to my chest, my cheeks heating slightly as blood creeps to them. I gulp as he continues to approach me, before I realise, I hear myself speak his name in a whisper.

"Natsu?"

He stops before me, eyes baring down on my small form compared to his broad, muscular build. The words which leave his lips next are ones I defiantly did not expect to hear.

"When the _hell_ did you replace me with that Shadow Dragon Slayer bastard?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hai :)**

**My maths exam was today, it wasn't that bad, but I forgot how to factorise *face palm*, but yes... My maths exam really isn't that interesting. So lets go straight onto the story!**

**In honesty, I didn't know how to write this chapter, but I tried my best too. And sorry for any spelling mistakes, it is early morning where I am living, but I wanted to get this out to you lovely people. So I hope you like it! It is from Lucy's point of view again :)**

**Oh, at the end of this chapter I am once again talking about the manga, so if you have not read chapter 335- 'The Time Of Life' yet, don't read the bottom! **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen-**

_**When all my tears are because of you **_

_"When the hell did you replace me with that Shadow Dragon Slayer bastard?"_

For a moment, I just stand and stare at the pink haired Dragon Slayer before me, his eyes baring into me. I notice his fists are clenched and he is trembling slightly. His whole body and being is directed at me, words harsher than I have ever heard them before, and at first, I don't think I catch his words at first. I blink, confused.

"Eh?"

"I said, when did you replace me with Rogue. You know, that Shadow Dragon Slayer bastard from Sabertooth. The guild that took our title during the seven years we were gone, and betrayed their comrades."

This time, I catch his words loud and clear. Full of venom and hatred, raising at the end as if he is struggling to keep his anger inside. His knuckles have turned white from how tightly his fists are clenched and I can see a vain throbbing in the side of his head. His heart beating heavily against his ribs, an unsteady _thudding _which appears to be resonating around the now silent guild.

Gulping, I speak again.

"Why would you think I replaced you?"

"Because he was at your house last night! Because you forgot me and let him in! That should of been me, Lucy, because I was coming to tell you something important! But you cared more for him than_ me_!"

This time, Natsu no longer keeps the violence inside of him, instead lashing out and hitting all the glasses within his arms length from off of the bar top, sending them to their end with a loud crack. I jump as the sound shocks me, the whole motion does. His raised voice, his violence. He has never acted towards me in this way, and for a moment, I feel frightened around Natsu. Not frightened that he'll hurt himself, or for the people around him. But for myself.

I step back, afraid and breathing heavily. My world twirling before my eyes at the man before me. Upside down because I am afraid the man I love will hurt me. But most of all, because during all of the neglect and mixed signals and Rogue following me, through all of the hell I lived through without the man before me, he believed that I didn't care. That he has the _audacity _to accuse me of not caring for him because I finally reached a limit and cried into another man's arms.

At my sudden change in demeanour, he seems to realise what he has done. I watch as he looks down at his wrists, cut and bleeding from the shattered glass. Before his gaze is back on me, this time softer and almost guilty. I watch as he steps forward, slowly, as if he is approaching an injured animal. I don't take in all of his features and actions as I normally do, store them to my memory so I can't ever forget him, I just stand. Allowing all of what has happened to sink in.

"Lucy? I'm... I'm so sorry Lucy..."

"No..."

I mumble, lowering my hand from my chest. My eyes only on Natsu, as if it were only us in the guild. He looks confused for a moment, quietly staring at me as I feel my anger and pain slowly rising. Finally, after a moment, I begin to laugh.

"Lucy?"

"No, Natsu. You ran off on your adventures and left_ me_ behind like you didn't care, _you_ replaced me with everyone else. I was your partner, Natsu, your best friend!"

I have raised my voice to an almost scream as I have been speaking, feeling tears brimming at my eye lids and threatening to fall. Already I can feel my face burning in a mix of anger and sorrow. Throwing my arms to the side, I continue to shout. Not stopping nor thinking about the words which are tumbling from my lips.

"Why do you even _care_ if you saw Rogue with me? You weren't the one holding me as I cried because the most important person in the world to me left, the person I could never replace! You didn't save me when I screamed for you on my mission and you didn't even have the decency to tell me you didn't care! That you don't seem to care! Yet now you have the audacity to say I don't! The best I get is one glorious hug or eye contact across the guild I crave for and then nothing, yet everyone else gets you! Why not me?! What the fuck did I do? Just please, tell me!"

Shutting my eyes so tightly I can see white splodges in the darkness, I continue my rant, trying to catch my breath as it begins to hitch.

"Well, Natsu? You don't prove you care, yet I still love... I loved- I...love... you- I..."

My words fail as my breathing becomes restricted. Screaming into the palms of my hands in frustration, before I run my fingers through my hair. It's like the temperature has shot up ten fold, I feel as if my lungs have bee constricted. My chest tightening as I struggle to breath in. The tears have breached the dams which are my eyes lids and I can now feel them streaming down my cheeks as hot streams.

Slowly, I calm down a bit, listening to the silence that now feels the guild, which moments before was rowdy. Gulping, I open my eyes and look around to find that all eyes in the guild are on me. There are no whispers or comments under people's breaths, no muttering. Only silence.

_I can't be here any more, I have to get away. I have to get away from him._

"...Lucy?"

Natsu takes a step towards me, grabbing my wrist softly but I pull away. His face is painted with a strange mixture of hurt and confusion, but I don't care. I need to be as far away from Natsu as I possibly can be at this moment in time. I can't bare to be around him at the moment in time, because it is tearing me apart.

Our eyes are locked for a moment longer, his midnight black orbs captivating me before I can't take it any more. Turning on my heels, I begin to run. As fast and far as my legs will carry me. Pushing the guild doors open I throw them shut before turning and running. From behind, I can hear Natsu shouting my name but I don't stop running. To do so would mean certain death, for I am pretty convinced that if I don't leave now my heart will break in two. That the tears and cracks that the months of Natsu's neglect and mixed signals made, will finally join in the centre and there will be nothing left.

I begin to pant as I turn into the park, closing my eyes and shaking my head violently, not caring how pathetic I look to everyone around me. Only trying to push down the horrible breaking feeling in my chest, the bleak darkness making my life seem worthless the more the moments pass by.

Abruptly, I am stopped in my tracks as I hit into something hard, falling backwards from the force only to be caught by two strong arms before I hit the floor. Opening my eyes slowly, prepared to apologize to the person I have bumped into profoundly, and thank them for catching me. Then I will continue running until I reach my apartment where I can bury myself in my self loathing and pain as I had been doing two weeks ago. When I was so hurt I couldn't feel any worse.

As my trembling lips open, I am stopped by a pair of crimson, snake like eyes before my world is wrapped in darkness.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now, Fairy Tail...**

**OH MY GOD YES GRAY IS ALIVE! HE'S ALIVE! *Just a bit happy* **

**I am also rather pleased I predicted that happening, I mean, after the whole Lucy going back in time idea. I am rather... sad?... Ultear died though, but I think it was the best way for her to die. She may have been upset her life was only worth a minute, but I think it meant a lot more. The time wasn't to represent how little she was worth, but how much she was. In that minute, she gave so many people back their lives and has helped to fight back against the dragons. It wasn't about the time her life was worth, but what the people did with that time **

**But, yes, until my next update, have a nice day folks :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! **

**I hope you are all good today! I just realised this morning I have my physics exam in eight days and I have not yet finished learning the syllabus to the said to be hardest GCSE you can do... *Stress release writing* But yes, that rather worries me... A lot :\  
**

**Anyways, we have a chapter from Natsu's point of view today, and things seem to be getting more interesting! **

**As always,**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen- **

_**You'll understand why **_

"Stupid. I'm fucking stupid!" I hit my head against the bar top once more, ignoring the hushed voices from the other mages dotted around the guild. Continuing smashing my head against the wood, I ignore the throbbing pain in my head. Instead, hitting harder, trying to hurt myself more than the ache in my chest is hurting me. "Why did I say that? Why did I just assume that?!"

I question myself, growling as I hit my head against the bar top once more with a loud thud.

"Natsu!"

"Fuck!" I bellow, stilling my movements after I hear Erza sternly shout my name. My forehead pressed against the wood and sending a chill down my body. I can feel tears streaming down my face now, leaving hot trails down my cheeks and dripping from the tip of my nose. A whimper escapes my trembling lips, almost begging my treacherous heart to end it's torture. My chest is aching, heart beating so fast it hurts, and I feel as if I have been stabbed but not allowed to die. Rather, kept alive to live through the agony.

I hate this feeling, the feeling of despair spreading throughout my limbs with no way of stopping it. I had felt it when Igneel had left me alone, leaving without a good bye or reason why. But now, the pain over hurting Lucy and causing her to cry, overwhelms me. I have fought so many times, beaten the shit out of people who caused tears to fall and stain her perfect face, but now I am the cause of those tears.

_I hurt her... I hurt Lucy, I hurt who I love, I made her cry..._

"Shit..."

I mumble to myself, balling my fist but simply placing it against the bar top, unable to break anything further or hurt myself more. I can't find the strength to smash and burn my frustration and pain away. I simply want to cry, limbs limp and breathing ragged. So I do, breaking down in my seat at the bar, head firmly against the counter as I shed my bitter tears until I stop. Unable to cry any longer, I simply sit and sniff, my pink hair clinging to the side of my face from the sweat and tears. All around me now, there is a deafening silence to the point you could hear a pin drop.

"Natsu-san?"

Suddenly, I am disturbed from my silent depression as I feel the young, blue haired Sky Dragon Slayer place her small hand on my shoulder, her voice full of concern. I can feel her hand tremble slightly, see her dainty features etched with worry from the corner of my eye.

"Yes, Wendy?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

My lie is little more than a mumble in response to her tentative words, not wanting to face her, or anyone, really. I now my eyes are blood shot, and nose running. I don't want to face everyone like that, especially after they heard my outburst and Lucy's response. Mainly, because I know she is right.

_I did run off and leave you behind, Lucy. I did act like I don't care. Why did I do that? I care for you, I care so much... So why did I do that, why was I afraid when I had you by my side?_

I know I'll have to face everyone again, and that I _need_ to set things right with Lucy again. I need to tell her I am sorry, that I didn't think and I never do. That I did what I did; ignore her, leave her and make her cry, because I was afraid she would reject me. That I wish I could change how I acted. That I feel something for her which terrifies me...

Sighing, I lift my head from the bar and wipe my nose with the back of my sleeve before rubbing the moisture around my eyes away with my finger tips. The first face I meet is the one of my childhood friend, who smiles awkwardly at me, a look of sympathy spread across her features.

"I pushed her away."

"You were both angry, don't worry. It'll be okay, Nat-"

Before she can finish her sentence however, the sound of the guild doors being thrown open with enough force to cause the wood to hit against and ricochet off of the walls resonates around the guild. I watch as the petite, white haired woman jumps at the sound, before turning to the doors, along with everyone else in the guild. That is when the muttering begins. The hushed whispers and a few chairs scrapping as people get to the feet. Turning my stool, I see the person my Nakama have responded too.

There in the door way is a slim, muscular man with hair as blond as Lucy's, jutting outwards in every direction. There is a thin white scar visible above his eye, diagonally going up his forehead. An earring is adorning his ear. As he steps forward into the guild further, I spot his white Sabertooth stamp on his left shoulder, instantly, I respond similarly to the rest of my Nakama by jumping from my stool.

_He's friends with him, Rogue._

"It's the Light Dragon Slayer from Sabertooth... Sting? What's her doing here?"

Levy questions quietly, before Gajeel steps in front of the blue haired Solid Script mage pushing her back slightly and silently, his arm extending into a long, thick iron rod.

"Oi, what are you doing here?"

I hear Gray question, standing ready to Ice-Make a weapon at a moment notice.

"State your intentions."

Erza demands, as she is engulfed in a brilliant light before reappearing in her Purgatory Armour, also ready to fight if the situation arises.

Upon seeing their fighting stances, he raises and eyebrow, ignoring their threatening stances and questions. Instead, the Light Dragon Slayer turns to face me, as he does, I notice his movements are hurried, he seems to be breathing heavily as if to signify he has been running.

"Natsu-san, you need to come with me now."

"Why?"

I question, my voice harsh, stepping away from where I had been sitting, I light my fists as I approach the man.

"Because that blond friend of yours is in danger."

As I hear his words, I freeze. Confusion taking over for a minute. I don't realise that I have asked another question until I hear the man before me answering it in his deep voice, yet his words are almost frantic. Hurried, although still strong.

"Lucy's in danger?"

"If we don't stop Rogue, then he will make Lucy-sama his mate. Whether she agree's or not. I don't want him to mate with her, we only get one for life. But I can't stop him alone, he already got the better of me once." I watch as he averts his gaze, shamed that he was gotten the better of before he looks back at me. "I need help, and since she's your partner and if she rejects him, in his current state, he will hurt her, I came to you."

It takes mere seconds for me to feel my muscles tense at his words. Fear floods my body as what he has said finally sinks in. _Mate? Igneel told me about Dragon Slayers mates, how we get one for life, and from that moment he or she is the Dragon Slayer's. They are bonded for life. If Rogue is going to mate with Lucy then I'll loose her. I'll loose her for good._ At this realisation I feel my heart beat like a drum, my pulse so high I can feel my veins throbbing against the inside of my skin. My breathing catches and I find myself staring at Sting.

"Where are they?!"

"I have an idea to where he would take her, but we must hurry."

"Then lets go!"

I shout, running for the door. At my movement, I hear Gray's voice once more.

"Then we're coming with you!"

"No."

Sting's voice stops me in my tracks, I turn to stare at the back of his blond head. His gaze on Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy and most of the rest of the guild who have all stood ready to help save Lucy.

"Why the hell not, bastard?!"

Gray yells at the man as he throws his shirt to the floor, leaving his chest bare. His question earns a hurt filled 'Love Rival' squeak from Juvia, but is quickly forgotten as the rest of the guild asks the same question Gray had just posed the the Sabertooth mage. Elfman's yells of '_being a man_', Levy's sobbing how she needs to help her best friend, to which Jet and Droy echoed her as they usually do. Laki declaring that Lucy is part of our Nakama and we will help her, even Bickslow, Everdeen and Freed have joined the arguing. However, their yells and protest are all quickly ended by Gramps, who has appeared on the bar top in front of where Mirajane is standing with worry and shock painted across her features.

"Silence brats!" Staring at the blond haired man, Gramp's asks the question everyone had been demanding, but in a calm, level tone. "Why must _only_ Natsu accompany you to save Lucy?"

I watch as the blond haired man turns to face Gramps, now half of his face visible to me.

"Because Natsu-san is the only man who can rival Rogue's current feelings for Lucy-sama. The only difference is, Rogue's feelings are fuelled by a dragon's compulsion to find a mate. Natsu-san's aren't."


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone!**

**I had my biology exam today, and surprisingly- but to my joy- It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be! Yaay! Only two more to go now, too anyone else with exams left, I wish you the absolute best of luck and hope you get the grades you want! :)**

**I wanted to make this chapter longer! I didn't want to stop writing! But at almost 2000 words I knew I had to wrap it up! But don't worry, after this chapter all the spicy, exciting things are going to happen! **

**Now, before I reveal anything about the next chapter, I will let you read this one**

**Oh! And thank you for all of your reviews, follows and favourites! You are all amazing! Plus, I agree, it's hard to decide who Lucy should end up with, but I think I have worked it out :)**

**Now, without further a due,**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty- **

_**Well you only need the light when it's burning low**_

_When the darkness had cleared from my vision, the blackness releasing it's tight grip on my senses and allowing me to finally see the light again, I wasn't where I had been when I had fallen into the black mist. Where I had expected to see the familiar white birch tree's that lined the path that ran through the park, I was instead met with thick green foliage all around me. Instead of the view of the park, confined by tall, spiralled black gates, I was kept confined in a clearing by the greenery. No visible path out of the clearing. Where I had expected too see the bright, late morning blue sky I was instead faced with a soft purple-red hue of evening. Balling my hands and collecting some strands of grass from the ground beneath my hand, I felt a chill on my mostly bare skin as the wind blows. _

I gulp, twisting my head to look around for any other people, only to find that I am alone. At the thought of being alone in an unfamiliar setting away from where and when I had been moments before, I instinctively allow my hand to find its way to my belt in order to receive my keys; flying to the spot they have always been. I hope to quickly find the silver key belonging to Pyxis, hoping that with the assistance of the compass spirit, I can hopefully find my way home. Suddenly, I fell my blood run cold.

_My keys are gone. _

As well as that realisation, I feel my heart drop even more as I discover that my whip is also gone from my belt. The disappearance of my keys and whip effectively leaving me defenceless against any threat. Turning on my knee's, I quickly inspected the clearing in more detail, my surroundings unfamiliar to me. Every second that ebbs away, I can fell my fear growing.

For a moment, a silence consumes the clearing. Few sounds breaking it; the whistle of the wind that slowly tempts goosebumps to flit across my skin, rustling from the leaves and my breath which slowly, as the sky darkens with every passing minute, becomes more frantic.

_As a child, after my mother died, I had run away from home many times leaving me alone in the dark somewhere new too me. Every time I had packed a small bag in the hopes of starting a new life with a family who cared for me, cared for me more than my father who always worked his days away. However, I never got very far before being brought back home. If I had known as a child that one day I would in fact find a family who loved and cared for me as if I was their flesh and blood, as if we were all related, I would have smiled more as a child. _

_The experiences of my attempts to leave my life at home left me unshaken by the dark and new places, but that was a long time ago. A young girl desperate to find someone to love her, a girl who voluntarily walked into the unknown. I still do. However, in this instance, I have not asked to be brought to this place. I don't want to be here, I don't even know where here is or how I got here. _

Closing my eyes, I hear a soft whimper pass my lips.

"Why are you afraid, Lucy?"

A sudden voice to my back causes my eyes to pop open and me to scramble to my feet, turning to face the barer of the voice. However, to my shock, I realise that no one is behind me, Instead the shadowed ground and surroundings.

"Hello?" My voice is trembling slightly, but I ball my fits and try to steady my tone in an attempt to make myself sound more intimidating. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Don't worry, Lucy." The voice sounds again, this time from in front of me, however there is still no one in my view, leaving me baffled. The voice sounds familiar, but is distorted beyond being able to place it. Gulping, I bite my lip, about to demand to know who was addressing me and where they are, when my questions are very suddenly answered. From a shadow being cast by a tree at the edge of the clearing which stops a few inches from my feet, a dark haired, red eyed man appears, the shadow almost melting from his body leaving him standing before me. "I'm not going to hurt you."

_Rogue._

I feel my lips part slightly and eyes widen in shock; the man before me had just emerged from the shadows before my eyes. He must have noticed my gaping face, as he chuckles softly at my expression, leaving me to shut my mouth quickly, embarrassed. _He's the Shadow Dragon Slayer, the shadows are his domain as fire is Natsu's, the sky is Wendy's and iron is Gajeel's. Why is it surprising he has emerged from the shadows? No, that's not the surprising thing. The surprising thing is, that not only am I here, but Rogue is here with me. _I simply stare at him for a minute longer before speaking. His laugh subsiding as I speak.

"Did you bring me here?"

"Yes."

"Why? Where are we?"

At my questions, he simply smiles, as if the answer is simple. To this, I scowl, which causes his smile to grow wider. I am still not amused by this, my eyes also narrowing. Sighing, he walks past me, pulling his cape from his shoulders as he does before he lays in on the ground across the grass, sitting upon the fabric and looking over to me.

"Sit with me." He taps the space beside him. When I don't move, but simple fold my arms over my chest, he pouts slightly. "Please?"

"Why have you brought me here, Rogue?"

Sighing once more, rubbing his face with his hands as if to rub the irritation from his features, he looks up to me again and stares at me for a moment before answering.

"I brought you here so you could see this stars. You are a Celestial Mage, so I thought you would appreciate the view." To this, he points out in front of him, turning to me and beckoning me. I am curious as to why he is pointing into the tree's, trying to resist my curiosity, but failing and giving into my wonder. Stepping forward, arms still across my chest, I step forward only to see that there is a break in the tree line.

Before me, the sky is painted a deep blue, almost like velvet. Lighter blues, almost silver, stains the sky in certain places where the stars are packed together closer. Dotted like diamonds across the glorious back drop, are thousands of stars, slowly getting brighter as the sky behinds continues to plunge into darkness. _Wow_. The view, I must admit, is amazing. Breathtaking... I am frozen for a moment, the view before me holding me in my place., tears trying to push past my eyelids. Finally, I am knocked from my initial shock by his voice once more. "So, ready to sit down now?"

Tearing my eyes away from the sky and down to the space on the black cape besides Rogue, I frown as I give into his asking, taking a seat beside the young man who's face breaks into a smile screaming victory and another emotion I can't quite place. Whatever it is, it disconcerts me greatly.

_I am only sitting here because you showed me a view this beautiful once when I was a child, do you remember, mama? When you first taught me about the constellations, about my friends stars. _

.

"What is that one?"

I had been sitting on the cape with Rogue for about ten minutes, simply staring at the sky full of stars. Every minute or so, Rogue asks about another star or constellation, and I hear myself answering him almost absent-mindedly, answering by instinct and able to because I know the stars as if they were a part of me. Apart from that sign, it would be obvious that I am far away, my mind not where my body is.

"That's Libra..."

I can hear Rogue speaking, but I don't understand what he is saying. Rather, I am lost in the memory of the night my mum had taken me to the hill behind my old home. She had taught me about the stars that night as I sat wrapped in a blanket, and that's when I knew. I knew I wanted to have my own spirits to be my friends. Looking down, I breath out heavily as another memory comes to my mind. The one of the night I had tried to teach Natsu about the stars. _We were on a mission with Gray and Erza, taking it in turns to stay on watch. It was my turn, but he had offered to stay away with me. We had laid on the grass that night, and I had pointed out all of the stars and their names. Regulus, the deep blue star, Leo's heart. Arcturus, the brightest star in one of the oldest constellations in the night sky. Sirius, which I had explained to Natsu was the Greek word for 'scorching'. He had turned to me, grinning with his abnormally sharp canine teeth, and exclaimed how it was his star. _It'll always be your star, Natsu.

"And that one?"

Blinking away a tear, I gulp whispering the answer almost silently.

"That one." I laugh slightly, closing my eyes at the memory of the look on Natsu's face as his eyes lit up at the stars meaning. "That one is Sirius."

Caught off guard, lost in my bitter sweet memories of Natsu, I suddenly feel a pair of lips on my own. Sudden, and slightly chilled like the air, but somehow inviting as I imagine the grin on the pink haired mans face. The night we had stared at the stars, and all the days and nights and days and weeks and months and years that followed. When he saved me from falling from the stars, grabbing me in his arms. Or digging up the Rainbow Sakura tree for me, no matter how much he denied it, I knew he had.

For a split second, I give into my memories and lean into the kiss, imagining this moment is being shared with Natsu. My last rights, almost, my one and only chance to kiss the man I had fallen for without even realizing it, because it felt so natural. Granting his tongue access into my mouth as I kiss him back. Not stopping until I need to pull away to breath, panting slightly as I do. Opening my eyes, however, I am not met with my pink haired Dragon Slayer, but Rogue, his deep red eyes staring into mine.

That's when I realise that it was the the man next to me I was kissing, who is no longer arms length away but millimetres.

_Why did I let Rogue be my first kiss? That right was always saved for Natsu... _

Suddenly, I feel a strangling feeling of guilt take over as I gasp at what I had done. I had given my first kiss to Rogue. Trembling, I push the black haired man away from me, much to his confusion.

"No... No, I'm sorry. I can't- you... You aren't Natsu."


	21. Chapter 21

**Yo :)**

**How are you all? I hope you're all good, in England at the moment it has been a very hot day, I wore shorts and it was still hot! I haven't worn shorts since... Who knows! I was happy with the weather! :)**

**Me and my amazing best friend who I love with all my heart were walking home today discussing the lyric, 'Look at the stars, look how they shine for you', and we came to the conclusion that the song is wrong, in physics terms. See, stars don't technically shine, shine would imply the stars reflect light. Where as stars produce their own light. We concluded the song should say- 'Look at the _moon_, look how it shines for you', OR 'Look at the stars, look how they_ create light_ for you.' (AN: I do not own the lyric). Just shows how sad I can be... Oh well! :3**

**Anyways, thank you for the reviews you lovely people! I really appreciate them! And to _Crazy-Erin XD_, this is a NaLu/ RoLu story, I love NaLu to the bottom of my heart. But I love RoLu too! I hope you still like the story, no matter is it ends RoLu or NaLu :) **

**Anyways, Lucy's point of view still**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One-  
**

_**You are mine and mine alone**_

He_ isn't Natsu. _

_They can both be Dragon Slayers, both be male. Both be sweet at times, have abnormally sharp canines and even both have motion sickness. But that doesn't change the fact, Rogue will never be Natsu. Whether he cares or not, I don't think anyone can ever replaced that dense, pink haired idiot I have come to love, the man before me now or any other. _

For a moment, silence dominates the clearing. Even the wind has appeared to stop blowing and leaves halted their rustling, as if they were alive and knew the tension in the air. As the thick sound of nothingness continues to hover in the air, I watch as the expression of the black haired man before me changes from one of confusion to a twisted sort of anger and lust in one. The look in his deep, snake like eyes sending chills down my spine as I continue to stare at him. Still holding him away from me at arms length.

Suddenly, the man makes a swift movement, grabbing one of my wrists, shocking my slightly at his movements. His voice a low growl.

"No. I waited too long to _have_ you, I've been so _patient_. I wont loose you to him now."

"Wha-" I start. However, my words are abruptly cut short as Rogue finds my lips again, this time more forcefully, pushing me down so I am laying on the cape as he does. I feel him graze my breasts as he kisses me, skimming his tongue against my bottom lip trying to gain access into my mouth once more, but I refuse. At the sudden feeling of Rogue's large hand grabbing and squeezing my right breast, I push Rouge away, breathing heavily. "Rogue!"

"Let me feel you Lucy, let me show you how much I need you."

I am shocked at his outburst and appearance. His eyes slightly wilder than what I have seen, his breathing heavy. Suddenly, I feel trapped as I realise his arms are one either side of my body, face slowly lowering to mine, becoming so close that we are breathing the same air. I try desperately to push him away, but his weight and strength keeps him where he is situated over me, pinning me in.

"No, Rogue." I hear myself stutter. "I don't want to be here an-"

"No, Lucy." As I try to push him away once more, this time with more force, he grabs both of my wrists and slams them against the floor, holding me down. His grip on me is like steel, pain running down my arms as he pushes down onto my wrists. He licks his lips as his eyes bare down into me, leaving me to shudder at his action. For the first time in this clearing, I feel completely petrified. Not merely scared due to confusion or slightly uneasy as to why he had bought me too see the stars. _No_. This feeling is something greater. I am truly afraid. "You aren't leaving. I don't want you to go yet, or ever."

His words are possessive, and I begin to kick my legs, trashing, trying to get away.

"Let me go!"

At my actions, I feel him release one of my wrists, for it to be quickly and skilfully grasped along with the other by one of his large hands. The other hand making its way to my neck, causing me to pause my actions in fear of what he'll do. I can feel my heart beating against my rib cage so quickly it is hurting. My breathing is getting quicker as he lowers his face until his lips are next to my ear. Breath warm and words lust-filled as he whispers into my ear in a low, husky voice.

"I need my mate, Lucy. I need _you_."

Gasping, I choke at my sudden intake of air. _Mate?! _He's going to_ mate _with me?!

"W-w-what?!"

"Dragon Slayers need mates, that's where you come in, Lucy. You're _my_ mate. Now," To this, he removes his hand from my neck and instead places it onto my knee. Beginning to trail his fingertips up my leg against my inner thigh to under the hem of my short skirt, brushing across my underwear with his thumb as he does. At this sudden action, I feel a tingling sensation, which much to my minds protest, my body seems to relish in. Finishing his sentence in a low growl. "And forever."

Shaking my head, I speak firmly to the man laying over me.

"No."

"You're amazing, Lucy. Made for me-"

"No!"

"And I'll show you, I'm made for you."

Panicking, I begin to thrash again, regardless of where his hands are I need to get away from them. I was foolish to have given in and sat down with him to see the stars. I knew there was a hidden motive behind everything; behind his visits, his caring and saving me. It isn't necessarily for his guilds gain, instead for his own, but it was a motive he said he didn't have.

_'All I want is a chance to know you', no. All you want is a chance to fuck me. _

Rubbing the spot he had found a moment ago through my underwear, I moan before gritting my teeth, trying to kick him away, shaking the treacherous tingly feeling from my mind. Running his hand back down my thigh he takes his hand from my leg, resting it on my bare stomach. At his touch I tremble, not because of pleasure; but fear. I shake my head, repeating the word '_no_' at his actions. His hand trailing up, under my crop top and bra, his finger tips twisting my nipple. At this action, I scream out loud.

_You took my first kiss, you wont take this too._

"No! Get off of me! You aren't who's made for me, Natsu is!"

Breaking my hands free from his grasp, I ball my fists and swing them. One of my knuckles connect with Rogue's jaw, my hit has enough force to faze him for a moment, and in that time, I turn onto my hands and knee's. Scrambling away towards the tree line, I scream for my pink haired Dragon Slayer, my Sirius.

"Natsu! Help me, please, Natsu! Nats-"

"_Shut up_!" Rogue is suddenly behind me, growling in my ear. The dark haired man grabs me and pushes me down, his hand putting pressure on the top part of my back, voice dangerously low and venomous. "He isn't coming, Lucy! When will you realise he isn't coming?!"

"He will!"

I cry, shaking my head against the ground.

"He made you cry, didn't he? That's why you were crying that night in your house, in the street today! He wasn't there to save you in Fressia Town, _I_ saved you! He didn't hold you cry,_ I_ did!"

"N-No.." I shake my head more, tears streaming down my face as his hand trails to the back of my neck, ceasing my head from shaking. I can feel my cry's and sobs reverberating around my body. "Stop it! He-"

"You aren't his, you are _mine! My_ mate! Because _he_ doesn't care about you, Lucy, _I_ do!"

"Shut up, bastard!" I am suddenly shocked into a catatonic state, catching my breath at the familiar voice. It appears Rogue is knocked off his game slightly too, the pressure his hand is asserting on to the back of my neck lessening. This action allows me too steal a quick look at the man I know the voice belongs to. That amazing man. At the sight of his pop coloured hair and serious face, I feel a smile break onto my tear stained face. "You don't know how I feel about Lucy, so don't you dare go saying that shit!"

"Natsu..."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! **

**I had my chemistry exam today, everyone know what that means? ONE EXAM LEFT! Yaay! Then I only have my Duke of Edinburgh left before I have a month longer off before everyone else, whoo! That also means I should be wrapping up my story by now, but I am not done quite yet, there is still a lot that has to happen! So I will be carrying on this story past when I said it would end, I will never be able to fit everything I have left into a few days writing! **

**Hope you are all okay with that! :) **

**I know, cliff hangers can be annoying but arg! Every story has to have one! But thank you for the reviews and keeping with the story! **

**Also, KawaiiOdango, I agree! Rogue IS sexy (The awkward moment when you drool over a manga character .. Oh well! XD) -high five!-  
**

**Natsu's point of view today, and I listened to _She Is_ by The Fray when writing this chapter (watch?v=0n1y7nky70g) I thought it worked quite well with this chapter (AN: I do not own the song mentioned) **

**Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, and don't forget to review! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two- **

_**She is everything I want that I never knew I needed**_

"Where are we going?"**  
**

I question, breathing hard as I run after the blond haired man who is leading the way to where he believes Rogue has taken Lucy. We have been running for what seems like hours, for what probably _has_ been hours. But we have been travelling for even longer, having to catch a train from Magnolia to Clover Town, the journey being painstakingly long. But not only for the reason the carriages rattled and swayed causing not only my, but Sting's, motion sickness to kick in. But because for every second I sat drooling on the train, I knew that Lucy was alone with _him._ That thought sickens me far beyond any motion could.

When we had left the guild the sky had been a vibrant blue, littered with soft looking clouds. Now it is a deep purple, the last hues of the suns raise and its red-pink glows have long but succumb to the darkness.

"The hills just south of Waas Forest."

He calls back to me, not turning his head. He sounds as breathless as I feel, yet I don't stop moving, neither does he. Instead, just trying to concentrate on keeping up a steady pace. My lungs and legs are screaming too be allowed to rest, but I refuse to give in to my bodies pleading for even a moment as only one thought swamps my thoughts.

_I can't stop, I have to find her. I can't let him take her, not now._

Pushing a stray tree branch to my side, I trample the grass and greenery beneath my feet. The leaves and plants all around me brushing against my lower legs and right arm; anywhere not covered in clothing. All around, I can only see the rough bark of trees and dark flashes of greeny brown leaves, all painted in shadows. As we travel further, the ground is getting progressively steeper. Huffing at the hanging smell of moss in the air, I call to Sting once more.

"Why would he take her there?"

"'Cause the place is important to him. It's where Skiadrum left him."

"Huh?"

"Skiadrum was his foster father. Just like Weisslogia, when Skiadrum became ill he asked Rogue to help him die. The clearing we are heading too in Waas Forest, that is where Rogue killed him. That's the only place I can imagine he'd take a woman he believe to be his mate." Dumbstruck, I stare at the back of Sting's head, slowing down slightly as I do._ Why would Rogue possibly take Lucy to where he killed his father? _Turning his head as his ears perk up slightly at the sound of my footsteps slowing, Sting looks back at me. A thin sheen of sweat is covering his forehead, eyes dark with mix of panic and pain. As if knowing the question I have playing in my head, he answers it. "I think he believes if he takes his mate where he lost Skiadrum, then the pain he feels over loosing him will go away. The whole left filled by the eternal knowledge that the woman he has claimed is his, and his alone."

At his words, I feel bile climbing up my throat. _His and his alone. _The thought of Lucy forever belonging to the Shadow Dragon Slayer sickens me. As I open my mouth the reply to Sting, a sudden shriek from ahead breaks through the night and hits my sensitive ears like a stone hitting the water.

"_Natsu! Help me, please, Natsu! Nats-_"

"Lucy?"

I whisper, a panic spreading throughout my chest at the sound of her voice. Laced with pain and fear. _She's screaming my name, she needs my help._ Ignoring the moan from my tired legs, I suddenly find my energy again, sprinting past a shocked looking Sting and towards the sound of Lucy's voice, towards her plea's for my help. From behind, I hear the Light Dragon Slayer calling my name, but I don't stop to look back at him. Right now, only one thing is on my mind. _Saving Lucy._

Breaking through the tree line I find myself in a clearing, a sudden wave of red hot fury washing over me at the sight before my eyes. Lucy is laying on the floor, face in the dirt crying, being held down by Rogue. His hand pressed against her back and face contorted into a twisted anger as he screams at the defenceless woman situated bellow him.

"You aren't his, you are_ mine! My_ mate! Because he doesn't care about you, Lucy, _I_ do!"

His violent words to the crying woman make my blood boil, I clench my fists. I can _feel_ the vein in my temple throbbing, my body shaking.

_Dirty Sabertooth bastard! Get your hands off of her! You're hurting her, making her cry! _

"Shut up, bastard!" I hear myself growl, glaring at the black haired man over Lucy who suddenly looks up, slight shock but also rage painted across his features. "You don't know how I feel about Lucy, so don't you dare go saying that shit!"

"Natsu..."

Lucy's voice is breathless, relieved, almost inaudible. But I hear her sweet voice with my sensitive hearing, looking down at her when I hear her. Her eyes are large and dough like, glossy from her tears. Golden hair messy. Just as I take a glance at the angel looking up at me, it is taken away as Rogue pushes Lucy down again. Glaring daggers into me, he growls at me in a similar fashion to how I had spoken to him.

"What are you doing here, _Salamander_?" At that moment, a flash of blond hair appears by my side, a panting Sting now beside me. In my peripheral vision, I see his eyes widen at the sight before him, before he stares over to me and the visible anger that makes my body tense. Finally, his eyes settle back onto Rogue. The black haired man scowls at Sting, baring his sharp teeth at him. "You bought him here?!"

"I needed help getting you away from her, Rogue!" To this, Sting points to Lucy, but carries on staring at Rogue. His voice calm but loud, unlike his friends which is just loud. No control, no restraint; just anger. "You only get a single mate. What if when your mating season is over you realise you made a mistake choosing Lucy-sama, you don't even know her properly!"

"I know her enough to know that I love her! I know her enough to know she is my mat-"

"Bullshit!" I shout, cutting Rogue off. His words angering me, they are wrong. _So wrong_. He doesn't know Lucy, he doesn't know her at all. He hasn't shared the experiences I have had with her. He hasn't shared missions with her, jokes over a stripping Gray, scared hugs when Erza has threatened us. He didn't brave transportation to stop her before she could return to her controlling father, hear about Lucy's mother and the first time she called upon a Celestial Spirit. He didn't bring Lucy to his guild after saving her.

_She isn't his. She wont ever be his. She's_ _mine_. A voice in the back of my head states. "You don't love her, you don't even know her last name!"

To this, he freezes, eyes darkening. _Point. _The voice speaks again after a long silence.

"Rogue, stop this."Sting speaks by my side, stepping forward towards Rogue who's eyes are still dark. "Just let her go."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello people! **

**I hope you are all doing well. ****I haven't been able to write as much as I wanted to this morning as in a moment I will have to go and revise. B****ut it's okay though, do you want to know why? Because tomorrow is my last exam! Which also means no more having to revise, equalling more writing time! Yaay!**

**Anyways, I am pretty sure by the end of this chapter you are going to hate me, or at least want to shout at me a little bit, but oh well! I hope you enjoy the chapter regardless! That's all I am saying for now, apart from the chapter is from Rogue's point of view today**

**Enjoy :3**

* * *

** Chapter Twenty Three- **

_**Let her go **_

_"Just let her go."_

For a moment, I am frozen. Contemplating the words that the man I have always considered the closest thing to family, besides Skiadrum, has just spoken to me. His words nagging a sense of reasoning at the back of my mind, the look on his face, from the corner of my vision, looking worried yet firm.

_I have known Sting since childhood. We are the 'Twin Dragon Slayers', light and dark, and he is like my slightly reckless, but overall well meaning older brother who has been there for me if I have ever needed him. More so, at least than my sworn older brother. We are partners, old friends, and I have never trusted any human more that I have trusted him, and that is a very hard thing to admit. Admit that trust exists in a world where mine has been broken so many times._

Gulping, with my eyes still downcast, I stare down at the blond haired woman laying beneath me who's face is against the dirty. I can hear her slight whimpering, and, for a second the voice in my head is telling me to stop pressing against her back and let her go from beneath my iron grip. But I know that Sting's words aren't as simple as just allowing Lucy to stand. They mean that I'll have to let go of the blond completely, allow her to leave me alone and empty. These thoughts slowly turn to anger and the woman wriggles beneath me, her scent rising and hitting my nostrils sending me into a downward spiral to insanity. That's when I feel an insane realisation rising, which, if I was thinking clearly, would sound absurdly ludicrous. Yet in my state now is perfectly plausible.

_Sting doesn't know what is best for me, he doesn't care! I know why he is here, what he is doing. He is trying to pry Lucy away from me, because he wants her as his mate!_

Lucy's whimpers fill the air as I subconsciously ball my hand against her back into a fist, holding her clothes so she can't be taken away.

_I wont let him take her! I have to protect her, from Sting. And from the Salamander! Lucy is my mate, not theirs! _

"R- Rogue..." Lucy's voice is shaking and I can feel her body trembling. Her action only causing my anger to grow further. "L-listen to h- him, Rogue."

"Don't worry, my mate. It'll be okay." I almost purr to her as I stand slowly, pulling Lucy up with me by the back of her shirt. She yelps slightly at the motion. When her feet are against the floor firmly, I hold my arm around her upper chest, pulling her closer to my body to keep her safe as I turn my head to look at her, speaking close to her ear. "I'll make them go away so we can together."

"No!"

I hear her wail, but throw it aside as if it is nothing. In this moment, all I am aware of is the overpowering need to keep Lucy away from the men before me. The blinding need to make her mine; take her, so they cannot. With that thought in my mind, I use the hand of the arm across Lucy's upper chest, to pull her head to the side. The fingers of my other hand stroking along the milky skin of her neck, pushing her hair out of the way.

"One mark, and you're mine to take."

"Please don't! Rogue, Rogue no!"

Lucy begins to squirm as I expose her neck, but I pull her against me, stifling her attempts to free herself. Ignoring her pleas. I know somewhere in my head that this is all wrong, but I smoother those thoughts as a raw dragon instinct suddenly rises within the pit of my stomach, a hot sensation flowing through my body. I can feel myself becoming aroused at the knowledge that as soon as I have bitten the soft skin of Lucy's neck, she is mine. That I can take her, rip the clothes from her body and thrust inside of her, make moans slip from her lips and claim what I have pined over ever since I had saved the full breasted blond from her attacker in the woods of Fressia Town. That whether she may object now or not, this woman will be mine to keep until the day we die. Mine to touch and feel, lick, bite, _own_, when no one else can. Mine to love._ My mate_.

From in front of me, I hear Sting's voice suddenly rise and he cries out for me to stop, the Salamander shout Lucy's name, but I ignore their words. A deep growl sounds from the back of my throat as I lower my mouth to Lucy's neck, an overwhelming feeling of this act being right and natural consuming my mind, pumping hot dragon blood coursing through my veins.

"Let me go! Rogue, no! Please!"

She tries to move again, her attempts at punches desperate. But I hold down many and take the few which she successfully hits, the hits doing nothing to my determined body. My sharp canines approach Lucy's skin, ready to break it and mark what is mine. Writing my name across her, almost, so everyone know's not to touch or take her. The closer I get to the crook of her neck, the more her smell overwhelms me.

Everything around me in this instant seems to run in slow motion.

Any moment now, as soon as my teeth meet her skin, she will be mine.

_She will be marked._

_She will be my mate. _

_Forever._


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey :)**

**Guess what everyone? It's the day I have been waiting for, do you know what day it is? Of course you do! That's right, today, on the 24th of June 2013 I, Feathers, have finally finished my GCSE's! *Happy dance* I wish I could say I ran out of school dancing and squealing happily, but I didn't... My friends who are to 'normal' for their own good wouldn't celebrate with me! But oh well, I am still happy!**

**Anyways, it's time people, in the words of Fall Out Boy, _'It's the beginning of the end' _(AN: I don't own these lyrics). Not quite the last chapter yet, but we are reaching the stories climax! **

**I would like to thank everyone for their comments, and to all who think it, yep. Rogue is rather possessive, but he is still sexy (Still thinking I need a therapist) ;D**

**I haven't checked my grammar massively today because I am so tired! I'm so sorry for any mistakes! It wont happen again, I would normally check :(**

**Anyway, it's Lucy again today! **

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four- **

**_Tell you that I care, just so you know_ **

"Let me go! Rogue, no! Please!"

Everything is happening so fast.

I can feel Rogue's breath on my neck. Feel the proximity of his teeth to my skin, and all I can do against my slowly dawning fate is squirm in his iron grip, trying to free myself before he marks me. I cry out, pushing against his arm again, but it is no use. No matter how much I am pushing or punching, squirming and fighting I can't seem to escape from the black haired Dragon Slayer holding me close against his chest. With every millisecond that flies by, the more a gloomy, heavy fog is settling inside of my chest. One of despair. For a moment, I open my eyes which allows the tears that were trapped behind my lids to slip down my cheeks as I decide to steal a look at the pink haired man who seems to be just out of my reach. The man who always has been.

I'm not sure what it'll achieve but break my heart further, knowing that he came to save me only for me to not be strong enough to stop myself being stolen in front of his eyes. Taken away even though I will be near him everyday, but I feel right now I need to just see him. I need to look into his deep, dark eyes and over his perfect face, and I will know that somehow, it'll be aright. No matter how bleak everything appears, ever _has_ appeared, Natsu has always made it okay. I want to believe that now too.

As I look to where he had been after bursting into the clearing, however, I find he is no longer there. Only a shocked looking slim man with the bottom half of his chest exposed, showing his muscles. Hair a similar colour to mine and eyes a dark blue, his right eye marked with a scar. I briefly recall knowing this man, and quickly place a name to his face. It couldn't really be anyone else, since there is a white Sabertooth mark decorating his shoulder and his fellow Twin Dragon Slayer is pinning me to his chest. He's Sting Eucliffe, the Light Dragon Slayer. But there is no Natsu.

Whimpering at the thought he has left me again, I close my eyes tightly once again as I shiver, feeling the tips of Rogue's sharp canines finding the skin of my neck. Breathing in, I finally concede and accept what is about to happen.

_Rogue is going to bite me, and I will be his, whether I like it or not... I wont be able to be Natsu's, I never even... _Releasing a whimper I can almost feel my heart beginning to crack. _Even got to tell him that I love him, not properly... _

Squeezing my eyes shut, I wait for the pain and sorrow and beginning of the end to set the rest of my to be miserable life in motion. But there is no pain, no teeth sinking into skin.

Suddenly, the cold feeling against my neck is gone, replaced with a hot sensation. The feeling of Rogue's canines grating my skin, ready to sink his teeth into me, lifts from the sensitive skin on the crook of my neck. A sensation of burning grates past my cheek ever so slightly as I hear a roar sound from beside me, and turning my head quickly while opening my eyes, I am met with a flash of pink and a fist engulfed in fire.

"_Fire Dragons Iron Fist!_"

"Nat-"

I begin to say Natsu's name in shock, but he flies by too quickly to allow me to finish it. All of a sudden, the tight grip Rogue had on me a moment ago loosens, yet it is still enough to drag me down to the floor with him as Natsu's flaming fists makes contact with his face with such a force Rogue is thrown to the ground. Yelping as may back makes contact with the hard ground beneath me, I groan as my world spins slightly and a thudding pain emits from where my head had hit the ground. As I hear the man beside me stirring and throwing his hands to the side moaning my name, I shake my throbbing head. Ignoring the pain, I claw across the ground trying to get away from the Shadow Dragon Slayer who I landed beside. Trying to get away from him before he can grab me again. I was given this chance to escape his grasp and teeth, I wont allow myself to fall into his hands again.

Suddenly, I feel arms scooping under my body and lifting me up from the ground. I turn in my captors arms ready to attack Rogue with all the strength I have, to get the Shadow Dragon Slayer away from me. But instead of being in the arms of the black haired man I expected to see, I am instead faced with pink hair shading the dark eyes I know lie beneath. Sucking in my breath quickly, I stare up at Natsu's shaded face, realising as I am cradled in his strong arms, that I have never seen him move this fast before. Look this serious. I feel my eyes grow wide.

"Natsu."

I smile weakly, staring up at him. However, when his gaze falls on me his face is still serious, angered, almost. At this expression, I look away quickly. _He's mad at me_. I grimace, knowing it is probably due to the fact that once again, it is Natsu saving me from trouble I got myself into.

_Maybe that bite and fate bound to Rogue wasn't going to be as horrible as the feeling of disappointing Natsu... Again._

Reaching the clearing edge, Natsu gently lowers me to the floor next the the brush and greenery. For a moment, I feel a stab in my chest at the fact that the pink haired man no longer held me in his arms. The feeling doesn't compare to the horrid look still on Natsu's face I spot as I quickly glance at him.

Averting my eyes once again, I open my mouth quickly, my words tumbling out.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu, I should have listened to you. I- I- I should have listened to you, and m- myself and... I'm so-"

"Lucy." My words are cut off by his firm voice. Looking back at him I see Natsu's eyes clearly for the first time in a while. But they aren't angered like I believed they would be, nor are they full of hate and loathing for having to save me once more. Instead, I see they are brimming with... Tears. _Tears? _"I thought I had lost you, Lucy."

He whispers, the tears now falling. Staring at him in shock, I am vaguely aware of the blond Dragon Slayer staring at us both with an odd look on his face, or Rogue's moaning as he lays on the floor, slowly and unsteadily pushing himself to his feet. His movements clumsy after he had been knocked off of his feet while off guard.

My word is as quiet as the pink haired man kneeling next to me as I speak. As I do, I place my hand on Natsu's flushed cheek.

"Natsu..."

"I thought I had lost you! I don't know what I'd do if that happened, Lucy! I care about you, and I know-." He looks down ashamed, breathing in a ragged breath as he continues, a dusted blush the same colour as his hair covering his cheeks. "I know I haven't proven it recently, but I didn't know how too. I was scared, Lucy... Scared I'd do something wrong, and I didn't want to screw up... Lucy, I- I lo-"

"Salamander!" A sudden shout cuts Natsu's words short, the words which, as he spoke, were rapidly causing my heart to flutter in anticipation of his words.

Turning my head hastily, I notice that Rogue is now on his feet, looking as if he is going to explode in anger any minute much like an atomic bomb. His snake like eyes are narrowed, fists clenched and knuckles burning white. His words forced out through gritted teeth and thin wisps of shadows starting to seep from his skin. A dark aura is oozing from his very being, and out of the corner of my eye I can see that Sting is also shocked at Rogue's demeanour. "Give me back my mate. _Now._"

With his demand uttered, I watch as his body ignites into black shadows, similar to how Natsu's burst into fire. His hair is standing on end and strange black marking cover his face. I have seen this before. At the Grand Magic Games. This is the epiphany of the third generation of Dragon Slayer.

_This is their Dragon Force._

Gulping, I turn back to Natsu who's face is as hard as his muscles. I watch as slowly he starts to get to his feet, but before he can fully stand I grab at his clothes, trying to hold him down. I can feel a fear pooling at the pit of my stomach, causing me to shake as I grip onto him for dear life.

"Natsu, no. What if he hurts you?!"

"Don't worry, Lucy." He looks at me, stroking my hair and pushing a strand behind my ear. His smile is reassuring as he pries my fingers from his shirt and gets to his feet, leaving me sitting on the floor holding my balled fists close to my chest. With every step he takes, a pain shooting through my chest. When he addresses Rogue, his voice is cold and full of hatred. "If you want Lucy, you'll have to kill me first."

_Natsu, Natsu please be safe._


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey!**

**Now, before I begin, tomorrow I have a kit check for my Duke of Edinburgh exhibition from friday to sunday, so I will try to update for you amazing people tomorrow, but if I can't, I am so sorry! Which also means that if I can't update tomorrow, there wont be another one till either sunday night or monday, sorry folks :(**

**But it also means I can't read the Fairy Tail manga until sunday night or monday if I feel like dying on sunday. So I guess that's my punishment. Sore limbs, bruises, no sleep and no Fairy Tail (I think I sounded very Virgo there, "Punishment time, Princess?") **

**Anyways, to the story! It is Natsu's point of view today! So I hope you like it :)**

**Thank you for all the comments, follows, favourites and views. It's the most I have ever had on a story so to say I am overjoyed is an under statement!**

**Oh, shadowhunter314, you are that against RoLu that much you'll hunt me down and slap me?! Haha, I'm kidding, thanks for the support :3**

**But now, without further ado,**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five-**

_**I never meant to break your heart**_

A deep rooted, red hot anger courses through my veins with every step I take. A fighting spirit which is as old as the dragons themselves, but as fresh faced as myself, pushing me forward. My goal is simple. My heart set. My words full of determination as I speak them.

"If you want Lucy, you'll have to kill me first."

From behind me, I hear Lucy whimper slightly as Rogue flashes a sadistic smile through his shrouded darkness which flares from his being. I hear him laugh lowly, his amusement pissing me off further. Balling my fists, I glare at him.

"If that is what it takes to get my beloved, then you may die, Salamander."

At his words, I growl and bare my teeth slightly. Narrowing my eyes and leaning forwards in an instant, I take off towards him. No tactic or strategy planned out in my head; just to land as many punches, kicks, hits and attacks as possible while keeping him as far away as Lucy as possible. Making sure the sick bastard can't touch her. She isn't his to tarnish and control, she is mine to look after and make sure no one ever, _ever_ makes her cry again.

_I may not be plagued with the effects of the Dragon Mating Season, pushed forward with some kind of aggression and need to possess, but I don't need that power. I have my own. My own bought about by the need to protect my everything from harm, with everything I have._

"Fire Dragons Claws!" I shout, leaping into the air at high speed. Igniting my feet into flickering orange-red flames and spinning into round-house kick I intend to kick Rogue squarely in the face. However, my feet come into contact with thin air as I watch a shadow flicker across the ground before the black haired Dragon Slayer appears in front of me. The smile still on his face as he punches my jaw while I am off guard; still shocked from his sudden movement. Recoiling, I bend my knees as I skid across the grass until I come to a stop, hissing slightly at the dull stinging across my jaw. Looking up at Rogue, I bare my teeth. "_Bastard._"

A low, predatory growl emanates from his throat as he turns to where Lucy is still kneeling on the ground, taking a step towards her. Suddenly, a chill runs down my spin as I realise that me and Rogue have now swapped places, meaning his is now closer to Lucy. Before I can react however, Sting has already responded, with his White Dragons Roar; a blast of whirling white light slamming into Rogues chest and sending him skidding across the ground on his back.

Looking to Sting, he nods in my direction, his mouth a tight line as I see a flash of conflict behind his eyes. Hesitant to hurt his friend, but knowing it is best to do so. His body is now in front of Lucy's, a few meters away, shielding her from any movement Rogue could take towards her. Lucy is still kneeling, a shocked expression on her features as she stares at Stings back.

"_Sting._" Rogue hisses as he pushes himself to his feet, his hand clamped over his stomach. Growling in pain slightly. H_e wasn't ready for the attack. He wasn't anticipating his comrade to turn and attack him. _Finally standing straight, he glares at Sting, body shaking in rage. "You fucking traitor! If you are with him, then you can be _slain_ like him too! Shadow Dragons Slash!"

Running forward, Rogue assaults Sting with arms engulfed in darkness, hitting his friend with unrelenting force. Grunting, Sting returns the blows, trying to push the crazed Shadow Dragon Slayer away from Lucy who has now found her feet again. A mixture of light and darkness dancing as the twin dragons fight. I approach the two quickly as Sting gets a lucky hit on his friend, knocking him back and towards me as Sting is surrounded by light before his Dragon Force activates. His blond hair flying upwards and face stained with the same marks as Rogue, but in white instead of black.

Rogue, sensing my presence behind him, turns quickly landing a punch in my gut. The sharp pain winds me, and I shut my eyes tightly. However, I light my fists into a brilliant blaze, returning his attacks as I ignore the pain. I am surprised, Rogue's reactions seem to be keener than the last time we fought, during the games. It must be an effect of his mating urges. That's not the only thing, as well as the force he is exerting due to his activated Dragon Force, his attacks seem to be stronger too.

I follow Sting from the corner of my eye as he runs to Lucy, ushering her to the farthest edge of the clearing before she disappears into the mass of greenery and trees. She seemed to protest for a moment, her voice slightly raised, but in the flurry of attacks I couldn't keep as keen an eye or ear on her as I wanted, missing the conversation.

As Sting approaches, I call to him as I duck a shadowed fist.

"Where's Lucy?!"

"I told her to run or you'd be in more danger worrying about her, that she'd be safe and you would too. You better not make me break that promise to her."

"Thanks." I call, my admiration for Sting growing further at his actions to make Lucy safer. To want to keep his promise. _She's going to be safe, as long as we keep Rogue in this clearing, she'll be safe from him._ I sigh slightly, my thoughts of Lucy being safe now earning me a sharp kick to the shin and Rogue trying to dip into the shadows, most likely in search of the blond beauty now making her way away from the clearing. Shoving my hand into the shadow after him, I grab onto his collar roughly before dragging him out of the murky darkness and throwing him to the ground. He growls at me as he pushes himself to his feet. "Don't even think about it, bastard!"

Lunging at me again, I meet Rogue half way. The melee of attacks flying between us, and Sting as he joins the fight between Rogue and I, escalates quickly. Mine and Sting's _'coordinated'_ attacks are sloppy and uneven, and often I find a clenched fist belonging to Sting striking me, and vice versa. It appears we are both not attuned to each others fighting styles. Where as Rogue in familiar to Sting's and working alone, taking advantage of our mistakes.

"Natsu, left!"

Sting suddenly bellows at me as he lands a particularly hard punch on Rogue with his White Dragon Fists, knocking Rogue away from the both of us as I suck in all the air my lungs will allow.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

At my words, through his Dragon Force, I see a startled expression consume Rogue's features. Placing my hands around my mouth like a tube, I releases a large quantity of flames suddenly, aiming the fiery raw at Rogue. I watch as my flames flash towards the shaded figure before the area ignites into a flames. The smoke heavy but clearing as I lower my hands, and turn to Sting. His face is heavy with guilt, but he looks to me and speaks as his Dragon Forces dies down. Now the white whips which had spun around his body have dispersed, I can see several bruises darkening on his skin, as well as cuts and scuff where he has been thrown to the ground.

"Thank you for helping me save Rogue from himself, Natsu-sa-."

Sting's words are cut short abruptly as he is hit in the back, causing him to fly forwards and hit the floor. His body unmoving as he grunts in pain. In his wake, there stands Rogue. His face is decorated with the same bruises, cuts and scrapes as Sting and I am sure, myself, bare. His clothes are slightly charred and singed, skin blackened with soot, but apart from that, he is unharmed. _Shit._ At the sight of the Dragon Slayer, I feel my heart sink slightly. My body exhausted from my running and fighting. Magic slowly ebbing away.

"Have you forgotten,_ Natsu-san_?" He mocks, smirking sly. "I am the ruler of the shadows! You're fire can't harm me, because it'll never touch me."

"Wanna bet?!"

I spit, glaring back at Rogue, readying myself for another run at him.

"No thanks, I can't waste time on your stupid games when I have my mate to find and take." At his words, a low- almost aroused- moan escapes his lips and he rolls his head slightly, continuing to speak. "I've been waiting to sink my teeth into her for weeks, and when I get her, I intend too. Bite, feel, she's mine to dominate, after all."

_Bastard! You wont touch her!_

Roaring suddenly, I run forward without thinking, head first towards the dark haired man. My voice reverberates around the clearing, loud and clear. A war cry, one to show my anger and loathing towards the man before me, the man talking about Lucy in such a way. _He thinks he can dominate her? Bite her, touch her? As long as I live, he wont even look at her again! She will never be his for as long as I have fight. Lucy deserves better than him, than being forced into this. She's mine, if she will accept me. If she wont, then I will never stop working to claim her heart, keep her safe, from people like him. _Speeding up my pace, I set my body alight into dazzling flames which contort and curl around my body, trailing behind me and spreading out.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

Slamming my head into Rogue's chest at high speed, I roar as I push him back. I watch the world fly by as we fly across the clearing propelled by my flames. Landing on the floor with a sharp, thudding pain running up my spin as I hit the floor, I gasp due to the just bearable agony as Rogue slams his foot into my chest.

_Somewhere along the flight Rogue had slipped into his shadow form and ended up kicking me into the ground. _

Standing above me, his foot on my chest keeping me down, he looks down on me with disgust apparent on his features. However, there is also a hint of glee, pride. He allows his Dragon Force to die down, his hair returning to its messy state and the markings on his face are now gone. _He's being cocky._ From his hand, a shadow dagger appears, materializing slowly as he extends in to point directly to my heart, the last shadow seeping into the weapon as it points at its goal.

_Future Rogue used a dagger like this to kill Lucy... My Lucy, future her or not..._

"I told you, Salamander, I would kill you for my beloved."

"You wont find her, Lucy's smart! She'll find a way to hide from you, she'll get back to Fairy Tail they'll keep her safe! You wont ever be able to get her, and she'll be happy, you wont make her cry again, you disgusting fake arsed bastard!"

My anger seeps into my words as I spit them at him. _Beloved? He doesn't know what it means, his view on love is twisted._ I think, forgetting about his feelings being caused by his Dragon Slayer urge to mate.

"Me make her cry? Oh Natsu, you made her cry when you broke her heart. And you'll make her cry when I kill you, because you couldn't stop me." At his words, I freeze, my heart almost stopping dead in my chest. _I broke her heart? _Gulping, I feel a strange feeling I can't quite place rise in my chest. At my expression, Rogue smirks, continuing. "And she'll be mine then, because nothing will keep her from me. In the end, I'll claim her."

Shaking, I stare at the man above me, his face full of triumph. I try to sit up to attack him again, but a pain shoots through me as I do, sending me writhing in pain back to the floor. His laugh fills the clearing again, leaving me feeling hopeless, my fists balling the grass beneath me.

"_Shit_."

"Now, Natsu Dragneel, it's time for you to die."

* * *

**There's the chapter for the weekend! I know, I'm devilishly mean with a cliff hanger like that! **

**You'll find out what happens to Natsu in a few days, as well as if Sting can help him, if Rogue gets Lucy and if she is safe**

**Until my next update, lets see if you lovely people will give me ten reviews to make my weekend. Wish me luck for my DofE! **

**Have a nice weekend people! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey! **

**I am so tired and my body is aching! But it's finally done; Duke of ****Edinburgh** silver, *check* completed!

** I felt bad I left you with that cliff hanger and decided that no matter how horrid and tired I feel, I was going to write you a chapter, it may be short, but I hope you appreciate it! I didn't have time on thursday night to write you one, so I hope this makes up for it. Plus I got my ten reviews :P**

**It's Lucy's point of view today, and because I sang it for three days while walking fifty kilometres, the chapter name is from The All American Rejects song, _'Move Along'_ (AN: I don't own the song, it's an amazing one though :3)  
**

**I don't really have anything else to say in my tired state apart from sorry the chapter is a bit rubbish I haven't spelt properly in days, soo...**

**Enjoy :P**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six-**

_**When all you got to keep is strong**_

_"Lucy-sama!" Sting had grabbed my wrist, dragging me to the clearing edge before talking hurriedly. I could see the bruises darkening on his skin and the sweat which plastered his blond bangs to his forehead. "Get out of the clearing, go! There's a trodden path through the long grass, follow it and keep running until you come to Clover Town."_

Panting, I follow the path through the long grass, pushing it out of the way with my hands. Beneath me, my worn, brown suede boots compress the grass to the ground further, defining the path more as I run. My lungs are burning and I can feel the sweat rolling down my face, but I refuse to stop. I can hear his laughter. Echoing. Bouncing off of the trees around me.

_"No! I'm not leaving, I wont leave Natsu! He came for me, you both did, I wont just run away, I can't leave him!"_

_"You have to leave, now!" _

_He had growled lowly, eyes narrowed. I could feel my frustration growing, I didn't want to run away. I didn't want to leave him._

Tripping on a gnarled tree root protruding from the dirt, I hit the ground. Falling down with a thud I cry in pain, wincing as I push myself up on shaking arms. Looking down at my leg, I notice a bloody graze on my knee where the skin has been grated away leaving instead a painfully red mark. Sucking in my pain, I continue running, I can't stop now.

_"I'm not leaving Nats-"_

_"Listen to me!" Sting grabbed the upper half of both of my arms, shaking me roughly as his blue eyes pierced mine. His patients had been wearing thin, evidentially, it had finally snapped. His words were quick, but firm. "Natsu-san will be in more danger the longer you stay, because he'll be worrying about you. You will both be safer if you go now, follow the path. Leave. He'll be safe, I'll make sure of it." _

Tears slip from my eyes as I run, streams caused by both the pain in my leg and in my chest. A worry which is eating away at me, never satisfied and always gnawing away. I speed up my pace as I hear Rogue's voice, and then Natsu's. I work against my protesting legs and ask more from my already over worked lungs. _Keep going, Lucy. The trodden path, it's for Natsu. It always had been. _Grunting, I speed up as much as I can, the conversation I had shared with Sting still fresh in my mind.

_I trembled, staring at the crazed man before speaking quietly. _

_"Do you promise?" _

_There was a short pause before Sting had released his grip from my arms, stepping back. _

_"I promise I will keep Natsu-san safe. Now, run."_

Of course, as soon as I began to run, a horrid feeling of betrayal crawled up from my stomach into my throat causing me to gag. I had never left Natsu alone to fight, ever. And he had never left me. Beaten, bruised, tired or simply unable to go on with the knowledge I'd survive for sure, I never gave up. I never left him.

_I had stopped dead in my tracks, breathed, and turned around and started running back to the clearing. Towards the pink haired man who had run this path to save me from the Shadow Dragon Slayer. _

Suddenly, I hear Rogue's voice. Cruel and cold, his words making my blood run cold causing me to force my already burning muscles to work harder so my legs will carry me faster. My pulse is quicker than it has ever been, and my heart is drumming against my chest at such a rate I can hear it in my ears.

"Now, Natsu Dragneel, it's time for you to die."

_A few more steps, hold on, Natsu! _

Breaking through the tree line into the clearing, I release a battle cry as I run towards the black haired Shadow Dragon Slayer, not considering my actions and rather following my heart. Hurtling as fast as I can, all my power and weight, speed and feeling at heart put into my actions. Natsu is on the floor on his back, Rogue above him with a showed dagger pointed towards Natsu's heart. Sting trying to push himself up just past Natsu. I briefly see Rogue's gaze avert from Natsu in reaction to my banshee like cry, eyes growing wide at my presence. His look similar to Natsu's at my sudden appearance. He barely has time to say my name in a questioning tone before I slammed into his body, pushing him back with as much force as I can.

An odd '_mpph_' sound passes his lips as the weapon he had been holding moments before is dropped and evaporates into the air in front of me. He stumbles back as I try to slow myself, finally coming to a stop moments before Rogue does. Quickly side stepping, I subconsciously block Rogue's path to my Dragon Slayer who is still on the ground behind me, not allowing him to take any shots at him while he is down. I have effectively made myself Natsu's shield, one full of love and passion.

"I wont let you touch him." I pant, shaking my head and extending my arms. Rogue's face pales at my action, eyes locked on my form as my chest heaves trying to suck in as much oxygen as humanly possible. All I have to keep, the only person I have to love as more than one of my Nakama, is behind me. He is strong, and reckless and a little dense, but he is who he is and I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, when he is in need of help, I am here to save him. To be the strong one.

Standing straighter, I declare my next words proudly, my eyes never leaving Rogue. " I wont let you touch who I love. If you want to kill Natsu, you'll have to kill me first."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello!**

**Next day update again, mwhaha! Now****, today I have a twist for you. The chapter isn't from Lucy, Natsu OR Rogue's point of views. It's from Sting's! I did wonder how to write this one, but I think I got it right after a while :)**

**And another thing, today's chapter is specially for my Fairy Tail loving friend who showed me the amazing manga and anime in the first place! I know it's not exactly what you wanted, but I hope you like it anyways, the chapter is for you, after all! **

**So I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven-**

_**White light and flicker flames**_

Opening my eyes, I blink a few times, chasing the black blodges from my vision and I shake myself slightly into consciousness. Groaning, I allow my world to stop spinning around me. I'm pretty sure I blacked out for a bit there.

_Damn you Rogue, striking me when my fucking back was turned. _

Growling into the dirt, I grit my teeth, a foreign hate for Rogue growing slowly within me. I have never really been agitated at him, in fact, most the time it is I who agitates him. But it is growing increasingly difficult to stay level and not annoyed with Rogue's recent actions, as I find myself forgetting about his _issue_ with his raging hormones brought about by his urge to fuck any woman senseless.

_God, even I wasn't this sex obsessed when I went through my first mating season._

Suddenly, my ears perk at the distorted sound of quick footsteps and the rustle of foliage and snapping twigs, before the sound of heavy bounds and breathing approaches. My vision and hearing are still not attuned properly, the hit Rogue had gotten on me knocking me off my game slightly. A war cry, along side the sound of heavy foot steps, is what I hear next, this time slightly clearer. Before an odd '_mpph_' sound of someone being knocked off balance.

"I wont let you touch him." Confusion clouds my mind as the distorted voice belonging to the blond Fairy meets my ears. I thought I had told her to run for Clover Town, obviously, she is still as stubborn as she appeared to be during the Games when she versed that big busted red head from Raven Tail. Painfully, I roll onto my side, propping myself up on my elbows with a wince as pain spreads throughout my back. It is the blond; Lucy.

Her body is shielding a beaten Natsu-san's from Rogue, who appears rather shocked and pale as he stares at the blond. Her arms outstretched and head shaking causing her golden hair to dance around her delicate face and her bust to bob slightly. In the light of the stars, even I must admit she looks heavenly. However, I push that thought aside quickly, her voice breaking through the ringing in my ears again. _How hard did he hit me? _"I wont let you touch who I love. If you want to kill Natsu, you'll have to kill me first."

Everything is silent for a moment, even the wind appears to die down slightly at this comment. I knew Natsu-san must of felt something for the Fairy, throughout the Games it was obvious, even if he himself wasn't aware. But I knew, a Dragon Slayers intuition, I assume. Or just someone, for once, opening their eyes to the obvious. I knew that the blond had felt something back, but I always believed she was to frigid to ever express her feelings. The way she looks, she's innocent. A child of heaven more of a woman allowed to be submerged in sinful lust-filled feelings, no matter how she dressed her actions proved that. Yet here she is, clothes ripped, face firm and just shouted her love for Natsu-san to a sex deprived Dragon Slayer who sees her as his mate.

Finally, I watch as Rogue swallows a lump in his throat before he begins, his tone deadly. As I watch his movements, his gaze: everything, is focused souly on Lucy-sama.

"The man you... _Love_? You love _him_?" He spits suddenly, pointing a finger to Natsu-san, but his eyes not leaving the blond who is still standing tall. "He left you, and ran away and made you cry! I held you when you cried, I saved you!"

As Rogue shouts, a vein visibly throbbing in his forehead, I try as silently as possible to push myself further in the direction of a shocked Natsu. His eyes are wide, expression blank and mouth agape as he stares at Blondies back. Clearly as shocked as Rogue was. To caught up in his shouting, Rogue seems to not notice my movements, instead, carries on his verbal assault at the blond.

"You think he will stick around? He'll _care_? He wont! He'll leave you again, and again, and again!"

Pushing myself up, I look too Rogue quickly. His eyes are glowing red and he begins to stalk slowly towards Blondie. Shaking Natsu-san slightly, I say his name, call him until he looks from Lucy-sama and to me. Outstretching my hand, I nod towards it, offering him a hand to his feet. A way to stop Rogue while his guard is down. He seems to understand what I am implying and takes it, allowing me to pull him to his feet. Putting away his pride to allow me to help him, as I had humbled myself to ask for his to save my friend from himself.

"I wont leave you, Lucy! You. Are. My. Mate! And you can't love anyone else, you aren't _allowed_ too!"

"_No_!"

The blond's screech echo's around the clearing as she lunges forward, punching Rogue squarely in the face knocking him back away from her. She is heaving, anger visible on her features while Rogue is merely shocked, clutching a bleeding nose a good meter or two from her.

_Perfect, Blondie wont be hurt. _

At that moment, both me and Natsu, now back to back, clap our hands together, gaining both Lucy-sama's and Rogue's attention. _This is what both me and Natsu-san had planned while Rogue's anger and frustration meant his whole attention was on the Fairy, we prepared ourselves for our final strike. _

Engulfing myself in my Holy Light, while behind me, Natsu-san bursts into radiating, red flickering flames, we both twist to face Rogue. My friend. The man I see as close as a brother. Allowing my magic to flow through me, around me, and consume my thoughts, I breath deeply before extending my right palm in Rogue's direction. the man behind me mirroring my movements with his left. My light twirls around my arm and to my palm, accumulating there.

"Lucy, move!"

I hear Natsu-san call behind me, to which Lucy-sama responds without a question.

Together, when I feel my magic ready, me and Natsu-san chant at the same time, the same words. Our voices filled with determination, and as we do, I feel a sense of pride run through me. I had looked up to Natsu-san since I was a child, resented him after the seven years he was lost, even believed I was better than him. But he saved me, taught me that our comrades were important and more than trash. Our guilds may never be friends, but we both are now. We both are as we join our magic towards this Unison Raid.

"Holy Fire!"

From my palm, my Holy Light launches towards Rogue, Natsu-san's fire, crackling brightly with lightning, wrapping around my light, turning the licking flames as white as snow which falls in the winter. His lightning crackling a bright gold. The white whips releasing their grip on the rest of my body and instead hurtles towards my friend. Natsu-san's flames draining from around his form and joining my light in its unfaltering trajectory towards the unprepared Shadow Dragon Slayer.

For a second, I feel guilty. _I'm hurting my friend, my brother... But it is for his own good. It's too keep him safe. _

That's when our combined magic, our Holy Light, smashes into Rogue's chest, sending him screaming and hurtling into a tree on the other side of the clearing. After contact, his screams of pain cease, replaced with a grunt before he slumps to the floor unmoving.

Panting, I drop my arm, my magic almost all drained. Body aching and sweat plastering my hair to my face. Looking up, Lucy-sama is standing not far from us, trembling slightly. I nod at her, before turning to the pink haired man beside me, shoulders hunched and breathing heavily. His guild mark visible in the soft light of the stars. For a moment, he stares at me, before a grin spreads across his face.

"You were all fired up."


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi! :)**

**I can't believe it! 92 reviews! I am almost to triple figures, and I have never, _ever_ had that many reviews before! I am so happy, you are all amazing~!**

**I am almost at the end of this story, and the closer I get to saying goodbye, the harder this is getting to write, but I still hope you like the chapters! I am trying my best to wrap up all ends and give you people an ending you will like :)**

**Now, I haven't got much else to say tonight, so I just hope you like the update! I want to see if it's good enough to get me too 100 reviews! **

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Eight- **

_**Answers sometimes come as methodically as the sun**_

_I watched as Rogue was hit with burning white flames, crackling with golden lightning, throwing him across the clearing with great speed. A cry of pain passing his lips as he flew before the torturous scream ended as he collided with a tree. Slowly, he had skidded down the bark and ended in a heap on the floor, releasing a grunt as his face met dirt. _

_Timidly, my limbs still trembling slightly from the rush of adrenaline from fighting Rogue away, I had gulped before looking over to the two men who had just rendered the black haired Dragon Slayer unconscious. _

_"You were all fired up."_

_Natsu had spoken to Sting, who was catching his breath, quickly doubled over and rested his hands on his slightly bent legs. Wiping a sheen of sweat from his forehead, he looks to me and nods reassuringly as if to say, 'you're safe now', before he had straightened up and begun to walk over to where Rogue was laying unmoving on the floor. _

_Flicking my eyes quickly so I was looking at Natsu through the dark night, I saw he still stood with his arm outstretched. His palm closed slowly before his whole body gradually became looser, causing his arm to fall to his side. Like Sting, he was also sweating and with the little light the stars granted, I could see the evidence of his fight visible on his skin. There was a grin on his face, even though the cuts and bruises which adorned his skin must have been very painful. As he looked over to me, his onyx eyes caught the star light brilliantly causing his iris' too look as if they were shining. I felt a warmth grow within my chest, my own smile forming on my lips at the realisation that Natsu was still smiling, and he was looking at me._

_He's smiling at me. _

_"Lucy..." _

_He breathed. He had started walking towards me, with every step he took I felt the butterflies wings flap harder, leaving my stomach tied in knots. _

_"Nats-"_

_I had taken a step forward but stumbled, finding myself now light headed as well as light hearted, my legs were to weak to hold myself any longer. An 'Uuu' sound passed my lips, completing the pink haired mans name as I fell forward, my vision turning dark. I had expected to hit the floor with a painful thud, but as I felt my world topple a pair of strong arms grabbed me, cradling me into the nothing which was unconsciousness._

Shaking my head, I am suddenly aware of the rowdiness of the guild around me, that I am sitting at my usual place at the bar. Clanking glasses, people deep in conversation, laughing, the sounds of a beginning of a fight. I am no longer in the clearing far away from Magnolia, I had simply been day dreaming; my mind wandering, _again_.

Ever since I had woken up, Natsu has been missing. Not even the other guild members, Happy included, have seen him. That was a few days ago. At least my keys were on my bed side table when I roused, unharmed and all safe.

I can't help but feel worried about Natsu, as well as a pain in my chest. I had declared how I felt about him while protecting him from Rogue, finally admitted I love him. Maybe not to his face, but so he knew. _Has he left again because of me and what I said? Is it still my fault? _

Sighing heavily, I place down the blue covered book I have been reading for the past few days now and rub my eyes with the back of my hand. Being so short and already quite a way through, the task should have been completed fairly quickly, however, I have been distracted from the words on the pages. Ever since I woke up in the guild infirmary I have been trying to piece together the events that followed the fight Natsu and Sting had fought against Rogue. Hoping an answer to why Natsu had gone away again is somewhere in these distorted fragments.

So far, I have found nothing.

Quietly, I laugh to myself bitterly, shaking my head as I do while still rubbing my eyes, my desperate search for answers being put on hold by a realisation. _Happy was wrong, maybe my sex appeal works after all. Natsu and the White Dragon Slayer had arrived to save me from the Shadow Dragon Slayers sex obsessed clutches, his obsessions over me. _

Halting my hand and lowering it to the bar again, I open my eyes. I sigh slightly agitated, giving up on trying to read my book and instead begin to continue racking my brains, _still_ trying to remember what happened after I had passed out. I remember rousing a few times before I had woken up in Fairy Tail.

I remember smelling Natsu, his burnt match and pine smell filling my nostrils. I had been on his back, my arms draped over his shoulders and my face buried into the crook of his neck. I remember the way Rogue was limp, begin dragged along by Sting, who's clothes were ripped. Every sudden move he made causing Rogue's doll like body to respond with a rolling head or flapping arm. I remember the hazy glow of stars, the green tree's. Natsu's voice.

Frustrated, I scrunch up my face, desperately trying to remember anything to indicate why Natsu's gone again. Still after a few minutes of thinking, nothing comes to me. I groan loudly, now even more annoyed than I have been since I had woken up. _I can't find an answer to why Natsu isn't here, I can't remember anything to tell me why! I can't bloody remember because I am fucking stup-_

"Lucy, are you okay?"

A soft voice reaches me, pulling my from my thoughts. I open my eyes suddenly to be met with bright, sky blue ones. Mira is staring at me, her face covered in worry lines.

"Yeah, Mira. Sorry." I sigh, running my hands through the loose strands of my fringe before placing my head in my hands. My elbows leaning against the bar. "I just didn't slept well..."

"It'll be okay you know, Natsu just needs space sometimes. He always has."

"I know that Mira, it's just..."

My words falter as I groan once again. I can feel tears threatening to fall, and my heart strings tug in my chest. I hated this feeling before the incident involving Rogue, but now, now it's so much worse. Natsu had left without giving me an answer to my feelings and now I feel dejected. More so than before.

"Just?"

Swallowing the growing lump in my throat, I answer the Take-Over Mage quietly, not looking up at her. Instead, finding the kinks in the bar top and the grain lines suddenly very interesting.

"I told him how I feel. I told him that I... I lo- love him, but I got no answer. And now he is missing."

"He is such an idiot sometimes." I hear Mira say more to herself than to me, her voice irritated. I can sense her aura darkening, so I simply nod in agreement, not wanting to be subject to Mira's wrath. Feeling concerned that if he turns up any time soon, Natsu will be.

Flexing my fingers to stroke my hair slightly to calm me, I pull a face. After a moment, the barmaid places a drink in front of me before she continues to speak. "Natsu has always been dense, Lucy. In fact, I don't think in all my years of knowing him, I had _ever_ seen him think of any woman as more than just Nakama. Well, until he bought you to the guild."

Shocked at her words, I look up at Mirajane, letting my mouth hang agape slightly. Her words cause my stomach to twist and hands to grow sweaty. Dropping my arms so they are resting against the bar, I respond in a high pitched squeak.

"Eh?"

She smiles a small, warm smile, placing her hand over mine.

"Natsu may not want to admit it to himself- or anyone for that matter- but I know him. Lisanna knows him, we _all_ know him. And we all know that he feels for a certain Celestial Mage as more than just family. And we all know that scares him. Who knows, maybe he's away working his way around loving someone and not worrying they'll leave him and once that's worked out he'll surprise you?"

A call from the other end of the bar steals Mira's attention, her hand leaving mine as she smiles one last time before leaving to take a drink order. Taking the glass from in front of me, I sip the liquid expecting to wince at the strong taste. Non comes, Mira had placed water in front of me. Placing the glass back down, I breath in deeply before allowing a small smile to come onto my face. For the first time in what feels like forever, I let my worries slip away, replaced with Mira's words instead.

_We all know that he feels for a certain Celestial Mage as more than just family._


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone! **

**I was meant to be doing some work today, but I took a break when I thought up this chapter. It's kinda a little side note to the story, but I thought it would be important to add in, and I hope you like it! **

**Lucy's point of view again**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Nine- **

_**And you let her go **_

Sitting at my desk, I write a letter to my mama. I have so much to say to her, so many emotions and feelings I have to ask her about. So many things that have happened I have to inform her of, to ask how papa is. Wish them both well.

When I sat down to write the letter, I felt bad. I haven't written to mama in a while, months, in fact. I didn't want to tell her about how heart broken I was over Natsu, but now, I feel like I can write to her. Yes, Natsu hasn't been seen for six days now, no word heard from him and that has left me worrying for him on more than one occasion, but I feel... Lighter. Ever since Mira had spoken to me at the bar two days ago, I just feel hope. Maybe I wasn't totally rejected and it isn't my fault Natsu has gone away. Maybe it's Natsu being, well, Natsu.

Finishing up my letter, I seal it into an envelope, sighing as I slip it into the box I keep on my desk full of my notes and letters to my mother, and now father.

_The days have seemed to almost fly by smoothly after Mira had spoken to me. I stopped my constant frowning and want to be alone until Natsu returns, instead, I smiled and interacted with my Nakama. __Erza had been eager to talk to me, offering me a slice of her strawberry cheesecake. Levy had babbled on about how worried she was, Jet and Droy echoing her words leaving Gajeel to simply roll his eyes. Cana hugged me tightly, as well as Happy who refused to leave my side for a day. Vijeteer, as usual, danced. This time, a dance of happiness at my safe return._

_Everyone seemed concerned about me, it appears they all knew Rogue had taken me. Gray told me how Sting had burst into the guild and asked for only Natsu's help, which left a lot of the guild infuriated for they weren't allowed to fight for me as well. It will never cease to surprise me how I can mean so much to so many people. His comments left me laughing, the conversation, smiling as I realised how much I missed talking to Gray._

_"I was so annoyed when that bastard said we couldn't help save you, even more so when he said only Flame Brain could!"_

_Laughing, I grinned at Gray who sat across from me at the table. Somewhere through our conversation, his shirt had disappeared but he hasn't seemed to notice. _

_"Natsu did bring me home though." _

_"I guess..." __Gray had mumbled, which caused me to laugh more. After a moment when my laughing had died down, he spoke up again, leaving me rather shocked. "That hot head cares for you, you know, even if he doesn't show it. I guess that's why me and everyone else didn't protest further to come and find you. We knew he'd get you back okay."_

_Gulping, I had stared at him, my cheeks growing hot. I was unsure of what to say. Luckily, I didn't have to say anything, Gray ordered us drinks and instead I sat teasing him about Juvia. _

Laughing slightly at the memory, I stand up from my desk, stretching as I do. Looking over the the clock on my far wall, I frown. It's already eleven o'clock. I hadn't even noticed that the sky outside had grown dark. Lowering my hands from above my head, I yawn as I flick my lamp off, turning and trudging over towards my bed sleepily, eager to snuggle into my covers and dream.

Suddenly, a creak at my windowsill snaps me from my tired thoughts of my warm covers and plump mattress to my window which is now open. My heart suddenly jumps, before I think, I call his name.

"Natsu!"

"Wrong Dragon Slayer, Lucy."

The voice which replies not only makes my heart drop, but starts me worrying. Quickly, I back away from the window back to my desk, which I slam my back into. Suppressing a grunt of pain, I glare to the man at my window. Dumbly tracing my hand across my desk until I find my key pouch, this time making sure I have my trusted Golden Key to the Lion in my hand when I raise it.

"Leave me alone, Rogue! I told you, I'm not your mate. I'll fight you! You aren't going to touch me!"

"I know." His words leave me dumbstruck. The two simple syllables oozing with a mixture of regret and shame, his eyes turned away from me, instead looking at the floor. Black hair covering half of his face as he gulps audibly. "I'm not here to claim you, I'm here to apologise."

He finally looks to me, his eyes a sea of self loathing and repine which contrast the rest of his features, which seem cold and emotionless. "I know you may not accept it, but I wanted to say I am sorry, and to return this."

Revealing my Fleuve d'étolies from under his cape, he gently throws it so it lands on my bed sheets, before he continues speaking. "I should have listened to Sting and stayed away from you. I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I let my instincts and emotions control me, because of that, I hurt you. For that, I am sorry."

There is an eerie silence for a long time, I'm not quite sure what to say to him.

_The man before me doesn't seem like the Rogue I had met around three weeks ago, he seems emotionless, as he had done in the Games. His tone level, not changing as it had done every time he would speak to me. He appears reserved, and he hasn't jumped into my home as he did last time. That's when I realise, this isn't the Rogue who saved me, or complimented me or tried to make me his mate. Every word I remember through a fragmented sleep while on Natsu's back, the mixed and confused words I had pieced together explaining a Dragon's Mating Season, Sting and Natsu's conversation as they waked; it explained it. This isn't the hormone crazed Rogue who tried to make me his mate. This is the Rogue is saw in the Games. A man I don't know. _

Finally, I speak as I notice Rogue turning to leave my apartment, my thinking and putting things together in my head left me unresponsive. He probably just thought he would slip away and I wouldn't care. But that's not true, a small part of me does.

"I forgive you." My words seem to shock him, and he turns to face me again as I continue to speak. "You were blinded by an instinct. Although you..." I bite my lip, questioning how to finish my sentence. "Did some things I wish you hadn't, you also made me smile. Even if the gestures weren't real."

The small smile which graces his lips surprises me, and at the sight of it, my hand holding Loke's key lowers, my gripe releasing the gold key so it is placed on my desk next to the pouch I keep it in.

"They weren't all lies, you are rather beautiful." My cheeks heat at his words as he turns on my window sill once more. With his back to me, he turns his head slightly so I can see half of his face. His fringe covers his eyes, but I can see his lips moving. "I respect you and your guild, you can forgive. It was an honour to call you my friend, Lucy Heartfilia."

With that, his form dissipated into the night and evaporating into the shadows.

_He knows my last name?_

Standing by my desk for a while, I take in all that just happened. Rogue's apology. His goodbye, he had said it was an honour to be my friend, not it is_._ His humble attitude, and honesty.

Finally, I smile as I walk to my window and shut it. Making my way over to my bed, I slip under the covers when I reach them.

_If Rogue has the courage to apologize, then maybe Natsu will find the strength to give me an answer. Maybe he'll tell me he feels for me like Mira and Gray says he does. And maybe, just maybe it'll all be okay. _


	30. Chapter 30

**Good morning! :D**

**It is so early in England! It's still dark out! But I wanted to write, so here is me, writing... I am so sorry if spelling or grammar isn't great, I promise I have read through it, but I ma rather sleepy. I had a little bit of help with ideas from a Fairy Tail loving friend of mine, which I am really appreciative of! **

**Now, before I let you lovely people read this chapter, I have a few things to say- Firstly, yay for Fairy Tail month and for triple update chapters! We love you Hiro Mashima!  
Secondly, this chapter is from Natsu's point of view today  
And lastly, after this is my last chapter! (Although, I was considering writing a prologue too, so if you want me too, get back to me about it :)). I am rather upset, I loved writing this! But all good things, I guess :'(**

**Wow! 98 reviews, can we get it into triple figures before the story is over? But regardless of if it's triples or not, thank you for every review, favourite follow and view! You people are all amazing, and I am not just saying that! **

**I hate to keep you waiting, so, here you are! **

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty- **

_**Just so you know, this feelings taking control **_

An unrelenting feeling of guilt sits heavily on my chest as I continue walking through the dense tree's on my way back home. My heart pounding against my ribcage with every step I take, with the ever closing distance between us, I feel the butterflies in my stomach flap their wings. Their flight leaving me both uneasy yet warm at the same time.

Re-adjusting my satchels straps so they rest on my shoulder more comfortably, I exhale heavily as I run my fingers through my messy salmon bangs. Nothing seems right at the moment- the way my satchel straps feel against my shoulders, the fact I feel to hot for comfort. Being the Fire Dragon Slayer, my body temperature is naturally higher than usual peoples. However, this hot flush in my cheeks every time I think of the blond haired beauty, every time I rehearse in my head what I am going to say to her, is unlike any heat I have felt before. This scares me. A lot.

Passing the lake I usually go fishing with Happy by, I feel an exasperated gasp pass my lips._ I'm nearly there. _Gritting my teeth, I force myself to keep walking, past the water at which I confronted my reasons behind running away from waking up next to Lucy. It's not like we had done anything. At most, I had kissed her. An innocent kiss... Which lead to me neglecting her out of fear I would break if she rejected me. But now I know, I know she loves me, so the question nagging at my mind as I walk- why did I run away again?

Laughing bitterly under my breath, I muse to myself._ Perhaps I am just a coward, and always have been. _

aSighing heavily, I close my eyes before opening them and looking down at the floor. The butterflies, heat and nothing feeling right against my skin isn't the only thing annoying me. Or even the thought of me forgetting the speech I have prepared to give to Lucy slipping my mind when I am face to face with her. The other thing which is making my stomach twist and leaving me feeling sick is the knowledge that maybe I waited to long and pushed her too far. That maybe I have run away from my feelings, and now hers, one to many times.

_For the past week, I have been away, hiding in the little hut me and Lisanna had built as children and kept Happy's egg before he hatched. I sat every hour of those days, watching the sun travel across the sky before setting, trying to work it all out. I just laid back looking up at the stars which glowed and reminded me of Lucy, before the sun would rise once again.__ But as the sun rose this morning, something was different, that's when I realised something. I am lonely... And I have been for a while. But I am not lonely when I'm with Lucy. That's when I realised, I want to watch every sunrise with Lucy, every flicker of bright gold and pink that could never compare to her beauty. That where I am sitting now used to be a home to me, mine and Lisanna's home, but I don't want this home any more. I want a home with Lucy, and a life, a family. _

_As a child, everyone thought I would end up with my white haired childhood friend, and for a moment, I did too. That all stopped the day I met my blond haired partner, I was just to dense to see it then. __I care for Lisanna, but how I do is and always was different to how I care for Lucy; I never loved Lisanna how I love Lucy._

_That's when I realised it... I love her._

_I don't just like her, I love her. _

_I love Lucy Heartfilia._

_But now, I am panicking. Because what if it's not just my childish fears that stop me from ending up with Lucy this time? What if she has moved on? What if she doesn't want to know me, or love me any more? All because I was stupid enough to let the best thing that I ever bumped into, irritated, saved and then brought to Fairy Tail all in the space of one day, slip away from my grasp? What would I do with myself? How could I sit and watch her smile and be happy with someone other than me?_

"Lucy..."

Suddenly, I find myself starting at a run, the anxiety I had felt moments ago about telling Lucy my feelings, gone. Replaced with the fear that the longer I take in telling her, the more likely it will be she will fall for someone else.

Ripping through the forest, I pass my house in a flash. The light from the midday sun leaving patterns across the ground as it is obscured by the leaves above me. Panting, my sandals suddenly clap against the cobbles which line the streets of Magnolia, signifying I am entering town. Speeding up slightly, I head straight to the guild hall, the tall building visible in the distance.

Dodging in between people walking down the road and the market stalls, shouting a sorry to people I hit into and jumping over walls and flower beds, I take any short cut I can to get the the towering guild hall faster. I don't know why, but part of me knows that Lucy is there. I can sense it, almost. As I pass her apartment I smell the faint smell of vanilla and freshly cut grass heading in the direction of the guild. The faint aroma that only people with sensitive senses, such as myself, would pick up. The smell of her only spurring me one, despite my legs were beginning to moan at me.

"Wait for me, Lucy! I'm coming!"

As I approach the guild, I slow down to a brisk walk, trying to catch my breath. People who walk past the guild stare at me, whispering before carrying on. I try to slow my breathing so I am as close to calm as I can be when I speak the words I should have said to Lucy over five months ago. I have to calm myself down, so I don't screw this up again. Breathing in deeply and shutting my eyes for a moment, I push the doors open.

Stepping inside, I hear the usual noises of the guild; the rowdiness I have grown accustom to, and usually, am part of. The laughter, clinking glasses. No one really looks up from their business, but the few who do, have to look twice as if to confirm it is actually me standing in the guild entrance. Their faces full of surprise, but I shake my head at them, silently telling them not to say a word. Instead, I scan the guild quickly, finally finding who I am looking for, her brilliant blond hair causing her to stand out from everyone else.

My heart beat speeds up as I gulp away the lump in my throat. The butterflies beginning to fly again. Sighing and balling my fists to keep my fear away, I make my way through the guild towards Lucy. She is facing away from me, head down and most likely reading a book. The closer I get to her, the quieter the guild seems to become, all eyes on me. As I realise this, my nerves are more frayed, yet I carry on walking. Lucy hasn't seemed to realise the noise has died away as I approach her, in fact, she doesn't appear to notice anything has changed until I am directly behind her.

Her gleaming, doe like eyes suddenly meet mine as she turns in her seat, hair framing her face and a bewildered expression across her features. For a moment, I remember the first time I grabbed her hand, pulling her from the wrecked beach in Hargeon. She looked stunning that night, she still does, and I'm willing to bet she always will.

At the colour change in her checks, I can't help but let my lips form a small grin.

"N- Natsu?"


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello folks!**

**So, here it is, the last _official_ chapter in the story- I have decided to write a prologue in the end though, so it isn't over quite just yet! You have one more chapter to look forward too!**

**I don't really know what to say, so I guess I will let my chapter do it for me. All I know is, I think it is about time everyone got the ending and answers they deserve. So please forgive me if this chapter is a bit fluffy, but it's how I imagined this would happen**

**This is a Lucy chapter and the longest one I have written for this story! I wrote it listening to Ben Howard's '_Soldiers'_ (AN: I do not own this song or any of the lyrics used) which I think is a very nice song and fits the chapter quite well so here is the link if you want a listen -watch?v=bWhm-H7M8Us**

**Other than that, thank you for the reviews! They are into triple figures! And shadowhunter314, you were the 100th review! Thank you! I really do hope you loved this story since chapter one! :)**

**Penultimate chapter! The prologue will be up soon! **

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty One-  
_There's fires here to burn, and timbers left to learn in this young heart_  
**

"N- Natsu?"

I stutter, almost not believing my eyes. Yet, from the silence which has fallen upon the guild and the sea of eyes which are scrutinizing me and the pink haired man I am looking at, I decide that maybe this is happening. That the man I had found myself worrying about, been thinking about, wanting to see for much longer than just the week he has been away, is now here. He is looking down at me, my body twisting in my seat so I am facing him.

His lips twist into a small, shy grin which causes the heat which had crept up my cheeks when I first met his eyes, to intensify. His tentative behaviour and cute blush which dusts his cheeks ever so slightly making my stomach twist. Gulping, I open my mouth to ask him where he has been, but before I can start, he starts to speak hurriedly. At his words, I close my mouth, and simply stare at him. Listening to his words as they tumble from his lips.

"I am so sorry I have been away Lucy. I'm sorry I avoided you and I can't ever make it up to you for making you cry, but I- I... _Arrr._"

He rakes his fingers through his messily spiked pink hair- although, he always argued it was salmon- closing his eyes tightly as he does, as if he is in turmoil. At his actions, I begin to worry, an odd feeling filling my chest as I look at the pained expression painted across his face. His body trembling slightly.

Folding the top corner of the page I am on, I close my book. I have always hated dog-tailing the pages in books I read, but I am too worried about Natsu to bother with the condition of the book before me. Standing up from the booth I have been sitting in since I entered the guild this morning, I step towards Natsu, extending my hand tentatively to touch his tinted cheek, trying to speak as calmly as I can.

"Natsu, are you ok-"

"No, Lucy. I need to finish what I have to say before you say anything."

He pulls his hands from his hair and pushes my hand away, his words and actions shocking me slightly. Hurting me that he refuses to let me touch him. At this action, a crazed Rogue's words fill my mind involuntarily, _'He'll leave you again, and again, and again!'_

Staring at him I watch as he opens his eyes, revealing his perfectly onyx orbs before they flick away. Gulping loudly, I watch him as he begins to speak again, every word he says speeding up my heart beat but also pains me. _What if Rogue was right? No! He can't be right!_

Natsu's words are spoken as if he is calculating what he is about to say before saying it, yet there is warmth in his voice. A smile on his lips as he speaks and as he starts speaking he laughs slightly, as if remembering a sweet memory. His eyes downcast.

"When I first met you, I thought you were a weirdo. You moaned and shouted at the strangest of times, you didn't stop talking and I had to save you."

For a moment, his words sting, leaving me to step back slightly and raise my closed hand to my chest. Hoping that the hurting in my heart will stop if I place my hand over it. Natsu doesn't seem to notice, however, but carries on speaking.

"But regardless, you are the most beautiful weirdo I have ever laid my eyes on."

Widening my eyes at his words I breath in suddenly, at the same moment his eyes flicking up from looking at the floor and to meet mine again. His iris' look like a dragons, green with darker green flecks adorning the iris, deep and captivating. I find myself lost in them and his words, no longer feeling embarrassed due to every ones eyes being on me and Natsu. Because of the deep red blush I am sure is colouring my face. My self concious feeling slipping away as he continues, his gaze piercing me. Heart beating like a hummingbirds wings.

"Every time you look at me with those amazing eyes, you watch me with such a quiet sincerity, it makes my heart skip a beat. And every time you hold me I feel like I was born to be held. That in your arms is where I belong, and when I hold you it's just..._ Right_. No matter what bad may come my way, how bad things ever got, you always make me feel better. With you around there is always a silver lining. Since day one there has been hope."

I let my mouth hang slightly agape, my hand placed over my heart clenching tighter as I watch his lips form more words that make my head light and chest warm. Looking into the eyes which aren't leaving mine.

"I'm sorry I left you all alone, when I promised I never would. I just... I didn't know what to do, Luce. I didn't want it to go wrong... But it did."

At the sudden affectionate name he gives me, there's an odd jump in my chest, causing my breathing to hitch. _Luce? He's never called me Luce before._

_"_Just please, don't think I didn't miss you when I was stupid enough to not talk to you. Please don't think that I don't think of you when we're apart, because I do, Luce. I do-"

"Natsu-"

I whisper his name as tears begin welling in my eyes. Under my ribcage, my heart is fluttering, a warm feeling pooling my chest. His words sound so sincere, so real and the way he is looking at me makes me feel as if I am the only person in this room, on the planet. Or at least, the only one that matters.

Before I can't get another word out, Natsu has clamped his hand over my mouth. Not harshly or painfully, but gently. Just enough force exerted to stop me talking. His facial expression is pleading with me to stop speaking. To stop so he can finish what he is saying before he does something stupid like contemplate the words that are passing his lips, and back down due to fear.

"Lucy, heaven forbid, b- but if you don't want to feel like I do any more... I- if this is where is all fails and is meant to fall, then please... Please, just know that, Luce, L- Lucy Heartfilia, I love you. I love with all of my heart."

At that, Rogue's words smash, my worry forgotten. My heart stops in my chest. My breath catches and for a moment, I am not sure if I am even breathing. I am trembling slightly as I stare at him. I stare at Natsu. My mind still trying to work out if I am dreaming or not, if I missed him so much I am playing over in my head everything I have ever wanted him to say to me.

As I take everything in, soak his words up like a sponge does water, I look at him. Just look, admiring what he is and who he is. His lean, muscular arms and slightly tan skin tone. Eyes which are upon me, now as dark as coal. Lips together and looking so inviting. The messily arranged, spiky pink-coloured hair which is falling over his forehead and defying gravity with how it is standing. His kind heart I know lies beneath his skin. His annoyingly destructive tendencies yet contrasting safe feeling while around him. Strange eating habits and need to jump through my window rather than walk through my door. This is Natsu, and maybe some aspects of him aren't as desirable as others, his destruction of towns does cost me my rent half of the time, but I want all of him, regardless.

That's when the last of his words finish being comprehended by my dazed mind.

_Natsu loves me..._

As I speak this fact over and over in my mind, I simply stand staring at Natsu. My thoughts away from the guild and world around me, but away in my heart. I only snap out of my trance as I feel Natsu's hand lower from my mouth and see a flick of pink as he turns to leave. At his actions, my heart restarts and I start breathing again, panicking Natsu is going to leave me again.

_You idiot! You never answered, you just stood staring at him! He'll think you don't love him back!_

"Stop, Natsu!" I hear myself cry out, my hands moving at lightning speed and grabbing his toned arm, pulling him back to face me once again. His eyes are shadowed by his hair, bottom lip trembling slightly. _I hurt you when I didn't reply, I'm sorry, Natsu. I can reply now, now I believe my head isn't playing tricks on me. Now I know this is real, that you are really here. _

Removing my hands from his arm, one of them finds its way to his cheek, lifting his tilted head so he is looking me directly in the eyes again. Collecting every piece of courage I have, pushing away all fears and insecurities of this all being so new to me, I let the words I have kept inside me for so long slip out. Remove the cage I tried to trap my feelings in and let them run free, let them run through my body and into my chest. A feeling blooming from my heart as I look into his eyes, that's when I feel tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Please don't leave again... I love you, Natsu. I always have."

All of a sudden, Natsu's lips are on mine, his hands cupping my cheeks. My heart jolts, but I calm down, closing my eyes and embracing the feeling. His lips, soft like feathers over mine. They are simply pressed against mine, not daring to try anything bolder. _I have read books where in times like this, there would be a big dramatic kiss. Tongue's brushing, passionate. _This kiss isn't like those ones- it's simple, sweet, loving_. Perfect. This is how my first kiss should have been._

Cheering erupts from the guild as everyone registers what has just happened, loud whoops and cheers which would turn my cheeks pinker if it were possible. Natsu slowly pulls away, his hands trembling as he places them shyly on my waist, his forehead leaning against mine. I catch his signature grin, his abnormally sharp canines and a blush on his cheek as the cheering continues, one I copy. I can't help but smile widely.

"That's a man!"

"My, my, you took your time!"

"_Aye_!"

"And I thought Flame Brain would never admit it!"

"Finally, Salamander. _GeeHee_."

"What are we all standing around for? Let's drink to Natsu and Lucy!"

There is a louder cheer of agreement, and I laugh as Cana, as usual, suggests drinking. I know that one drink will lead to one of Fairy Tail's well-known all night parties. Music, drinks, dancing, brawls. I take this chance to embrace Natsu before the partying begins. He wraps his warm arms around me, holding me close to his body as around us there is shuffling to the bar, talking, the odd lingering whoop or clap and the sound of drinks being poured.

Natsu's hot breath against my ear causes a shiver too travel down my spine. Quietly, he whispers to me, low enough so only I can hear them. The two words he speaks are simple, but they cause more tears to stream down my face and I smile more, squeezing him tighter.

"Only one."

.

Music blares across the guild as I sit in my booth watching my drunk, bluenette best friend dance with a slightly less drunk Iron Dragon Slayer. Her giggles high pitched as she trips and he catches her. Gajeel rolls his eyes but he's blushing, telling Levy to '_Be careful, shrimp, maybe you should sit down, you're drunk'._ Only for Levy to declare '_You are too, you sit down!_'.

Not too far from the intoxicated pair, Romeo is hand in hand with Wendy, smiling widely as he twirls her around, earning him a chuckle from the small Dragon Slayer. Vijeeter is breaking out into peculiar moves, a tipsy Laki mimicking his movements. Bisca and Alzack are swaying to the beat of the song while Asuka is being watched over by the Exceed's. Happy offering Carla a fish, which she turns down.

Looking to the bar, I watch as Gray and Natsu are coming close to a brawl. Juvia with heart in her eyes cheering Gray on. She had spoken to me earlier in the evening, hoping I was happy with Natsu and she finally accepts I am not her 'Love Rival'. Lisanna, Mira and Kinana are laughing at the sceptical as Elfman attempts to join the argument, only to be slapped round the head by Evergreen, who's shouts of '_not to be so stupid_!' reach where I am sitting. The rest of the Raijinshu are teasing her, which causes her to blush harder and shout louder.

Smiling, I laugh slightly, leaning back into the chair of the booth I am in while looking out onto my Nakama. My mismatched, crazy, disorganized yet amazingly loving and loyal family. _Thank you, Natsu, everyone, for everything. For being there for me when I needed you, for being my family after I lost mine. _At that thought, my eyes widen suddenly, before I allow myself a small smile._ Mama, papa, did you see? Natsu loves me, he really loves me._

Suddenly, Erza's presence breaks my thinking, and I smile to my Scarlet haired friend as she sits down opposite me. In each of her hands is a slice of cake, one of which she places in front of me.

"Congratulations, Lucy."

"Thank you, Erza."

I smile at her as she begins speaking again.

"If Natsu is ever stupid enough to hurt you, come to me. I will put him in his place."

At that, images of Natsu laying on the floor in a battered heap with a dark looking Erza standing above him, eyes glowing red, fills my mind. Laughing nervously at Erza's comment, I nod, watching my friend take a bite of her cake. She seems unaware of my nervousness caused by her statement._ I'm not quite sure if what she has just said is a joke or not._

"Thanks." I say more like a question, scratching the back of my head. Looking over to Natsu at the front of the guild. He, as I expected, is part of a brawl. However, as I look at him, he takes his attention away from Gray with his fist glazed in ice, Max and Warren who's fists are both raised, and Loke, who at some point had appeared in a puff of gleaming gold light dressed in his suit and ginger hair wild like a lions mane, to look to me. He meets my eyes, face alight with happiness as he flashes me a smile which causes me to blush, before turning his attention back to the scuffle before he is hit in the face by Loke's glowing fist. "But I don't think that'll be necessary, Erza. I don't believe Natsu is going to hurt me."

To this, she smiles at me.

Cutting a piece of the cake Erza had given me with the side of my fork, I place it in my mouth, the sweetness tingling my tongue. The sweetness can't compare to the sweet feeling in my heart I have been feeling since Natsu had kissed me.

_I know Natsu will never hurt me._

_I trust Natsu. _

_I love him. _

* * *

**Look out for the prologue! **


	32. Chapter 32

**I guess this is the last hello for this story, so, hello! **

**Here it is, the epilogue. I'm sorry I have been saying I'll write a prologue, it's an _epilogue _that sums up a story, (And the irony epilogues are meant to be short and this is the longest chapter of my story!) *sigh*, I had a stupid moment and got confused! And sorry it took longer than usual to update, I wanted the last chapter to be something to be proud of! But yes, I loved writing this story, I'll miss writing it! :(**

**I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed and viewed this story, especially those who read it from the beginning and encouraged me to keep writing! So many reviews have made me laugh, and smile, and worry for Natsu's life on one occasion... And I got so many! Thank you for taking the time to tell me what you thought of the chapters, I appreciate it. You're all amazing and I hoped you loved the story! **

**Now, this fanfiction was rated M for adult themes and swearing, but also for this epilogue (if you're catching my drift?)- just to tell you. It is also from Lucy's point of view, I started with her perspective, so I'll finish with it**

**I hope you like the chapter, it's the first time I've written a mature chapter like this so I hope it's okay! **

**Now, as always,**

**Enjoy! :3**

* * *

** Epilogue- **

**_You only know you love her when_**

~Three years later~

_Dear mama, papa, _

_It has been a long time since you both left me, and I miss you both everyday. Especially in the past three years. Such a very lot has happened, and I guess it all started when__ Natsu told me he loved me, ever since he ran into the guild and spoke words that made my heart flutter and tears form in my eyes._

___A few weeks after me and Natsu were officially together, Gray finally gave Juvia a chance and asked her on a date. Now, they are partners, always going on missions together when me, Natsu, Happy and Erza aren't on a mission with Gray. They seem rather cosy around each other now too, and Juvia no longer declares any women who approaches Gray to be a 'Love Rival'. It's as if she is no longer afraid she will loose him to another woman. However, anything more between them is a mystery to us all, what do you think, mama? Has Gray finally found the soft spot in his heart for the Water Woman?_

___About two years ago at Christmas, Levy finally snapped and marched up to Gajeel while he was munching away on iron, grabbed his shirt collar and just kissed him! To say I was shocked is still an understatement! I never imagined my petite, blue haired friend would be the one to approach the hulk of a man she had a crush on- her feelings for him still rivalling her intelligence- and be the first to make a move. I bet it was the best Christmas present Gajeel ever received. As for Jet and Droy, they were devastated for a while, but calmed down when they discovered Team Shadow Gear was still together as it had always been. That they weren't really loosing Levy all together. _

_Jellal and Meredy were finally allowed to come out of hiding in the shadows and working as part of the unofficial guild Crime Sorciére, no longer having to worry about being tracked down by the Magic Council. Jellal took this chance to join Fairy Tail as soon as possible. However, Meredy declined Masters offer to join, instead wanting to travel the whole of Fiore and appreciate life just like Ultear wanted her too, her sins finally paid for. It took a while for Erza and Jellal to confess to each other, everyone knew they liked the other, apart from them. They were oblivious! I must admit, the great Erza Scarlet; The Titania, stuttering and turning a violent shade of red that contested the shade of her hair, was a sight. But finally it happened, they found the courage and admitted that they loved each other and now they are expecting their first child. Recently, the topic of conversation at the guild has been what colour hair their child will have. I am so happy for the two of them, they waited so long for each other and finally they are together. They are complete._

_In this time Cana has been on a number of dates, and there is this one guy she likes a lot. There's only one problem- Gildart's wants to meet him and make sure he is 'worthy' enough to date his daughter. Believe me, I have never seen Cana more annoyed in my life! Would you have been like that with me, Papa? Would you have wanted to meet Natsu before he was allowed to date me? And while on the topic of love, Romeo and Wendy seem as close as ever, Romeo's cheeks flush when Wendy is around him. The same with Evergreen and Elfman, who are still as stubborn as ever. And mama, Loke and Aries are together, the lion and the lamb are in love! When Loke told me, I just smiled, I knew it would happen sooner or later. My spirits, my friends, are happy. _

_Oh! And how could I forget! Charle gave Happy a chance! He waited for so long for her, at one point, I thought he had given up. But she had surprised him by offering him a fish, wrapped in a bow and a pink blush on the exceed's cheeks. Now, Happy stays with Charle and Wendy three times a week. It reminds me of the story you would both tell me of how papa asked mama out, I mean, minus a fish wrapped in a bow!_

_Other than the relationship status' of my friends, many other things have happened. Vijeeter finally saved up enough money to follow his dream and study abroad in __Minstrel,_ the holy land of Dance. He still bares the Fairy Tail insignia though, he is still our Nakama. And Asuka finally found her magic, which to Bisca and Alzack's surprise, is not Gun Magic, rather Binding Magic. She's a little cowgirl with a lasso. 

_Wabaka and Macao still act like children from time to time, not many people have changed. Mira, Lisanna, Max, Freed, Bixlow, Reedus, Kinna. Even Nab is still waiting for his one and only job! Although, ha____lf a year ago Master retired and moved into a small cottage on the outskirts of Magnolia near to where Porlyusia lives, leaving the guild in Luxas' hands, even then, we are still the same old Fairy Tail. _People have grown older and yet not much more mature when it comes to bar brawls, but we are all still family. We all still fight for our friends.

_I miss both of you so very much everyday, and I hope you are both happy in heaven where you are reading this letter. I still believe you are looking over me, keeping me safe. I don't need to believe, I know you are. And I know you look after my friends too. Arigato._

_I love you mama, papa._

_Yours,_

_Lucy_

_PS- I decided that I would ask Makarov to walk me down the isle, so many aspects of old master remind me of you, papa. Although, I still wish you were able to do the honours. I still wish you and mama were alive to see me get married. But you are in my heart always, so I know you will be there. I still can't believe it's only a month until the wedding! One month until I become Mrs. Lucy Dragneel._

_._

Using my chin to pull my head to the side, Natsu pushes my hair behind my ear, leaving my neck revealed to him. From the corner of my eye, I see him lower his head before I suck in my breath. I can feel Natsu kissing and nibbling a trail down my neck, growling words into my skin as he goes. _Beautiful_, _amazing_,_ smart_, _sexy_, with each time his lips lift from my neck a new word is uttered just loud enough so I can hear it being spoken. With every new compliment spoken and the feeling of his lips against my skin, a hot pool wells in the pit of my stomach and my heart flutters.

_I had just finished a letter to my parents and placed it inside my aged, oak box which sits at the back of my desk. The thin paper kept safe inside of an envelope adding to the pile of unread letters that already occupy the box. Standing, I had stretched, noticing a rather flustered Natsu stalking into our bedroom towards me as I did, a look in his eyes I have never seen within his onyx orbs. I was about to ask if he was okay, but I was abruptly cut of when he scooped me into his arms before carrying and throwing me onto our bed, crawling over me, his eyes bearing into me as I laid beneath him. _

_"Lucy." _

_He had growled before locking his lips over mine, stopping my words. I was momentarily shocked, but quickly recovered and gave in after a moment and kissed him back, raising my hands to pull at Natsu's spiky pink hair. _

_About a week ago it slowly became apparent that Natsu was going through the Dragon's Mating Season, his demeanour changing slightly and a low, predatorial growl would emanate from his throat whenever a man who could be considered Natsu's 'Love Rival' -As Juvia would put it- would approach me. As well as this, Natsu felt hotter than usual, his skin burning almost, everything similar to Rogue's actions when he had tried to make me his mate. His age is about right as well. Natsu is 22 now. This will be his first mating season, and I will be his mate._

Now, we are in our bed under the covers. Natsu laying over me and both of us reduced to nothing but our underwear, our clothes scattered around the dark room after being pulled off and discarded in any direction. Only thin streams of light which are being cast by the light lacrimas outside the window dimly illuminate the room.

Slowly, Natsu's kissing and nibbling reaches the top of my breasts, and he stops and sucks on the soft skin causing me to shudder slightly. After a moment, he begins to move his lips again. His kisses are still as light as feathers as he slips his hand behind my back and undoes the clasp of my bra, pulling it off all together as he goes, revealing my hardened nipple. In anticipation, I shudder as I feel his hot breath against my exposed breasts. I flex my shoulder blades as Natsu licks the side of my breast, before slowly tracing his tongue up the mound before stopping just before he reaches the nipple. Repeating his action on my other breast; he's _teasing_ me.

My shoulders circle as my frustration grows, I long to feel the familiar pleasure which comes from Natsu feeling and sucking my breasts, but his hands are by my side and he is denying me the pleasure of his mouth. Suddenly, Natsu's games cease as his mouth clamps firmly over my right breast, causing me to gasp from slight shock. He begins to suck my sensitive skin, trace circles around my elevated nipple and nibble it slightly. My hands, which had been scrunching the bed covers, find their way to his hair as my back arches slightly. The feeling causes me to tingle in pleasure and heat to pool to my inner thighs, a soft groan slipping past my slightly parted lips as he swaps to my other breast.

When Natsu finally pulls away, I notice there is a lustful glint in his eyes, one that mirrors the way Rogue's eyes had shone the night he took me to the clearing. However, Natsu's onyx eyes are also filled with love and compassion. My thoughts are pushed aside, however, as all of a sudden, I feel Natsu's hand tracing up my inner thigh which causes a hot rush to be left in his hands wake. My legs slowly spreading as his hand travels towards my underwear. His hand squeezing my thigh as his fingers trace the stitching of my right leg hole, caressing the black lace fabric.

My heart beat increases as slowly, Natsu pulls the fabric aside. I catch my breath as two of his fingers slip into me quickly, a low moan escaping my lips as he pulls them out again before back in. His thumb begins to circle my clitoris as he pumps his finger in and out of me, inserting another finger. I can feel myself heating up, a tingling feeling in my lower body.

Natsu continues to play with me, causing me to writhe in pleasure under his weight as he flexes his fingers inside of me. As he does this, his other hand squeezes my breast, causing my thighs to throb more. His voice is low and husky as he speaks to me.

"Do you like that, Luce?"

"Y-yes." I breath as my back arches, my breath catching as his hands move faster. I can feel a sheen of sweat forming on my forehead as I toss my head from side to side, my hands balling the covers. The feeling between my legs is increasing, intensifying as Natsu continues, his fingers pumping into me and hitting a spot which is making my eyes roll back in my skull. Causing me to hiss. "Aaaah, yes."

Through half closed lids, I can see a smirk grow on Natsu's face as he pulls his fingers from between my lower lips. Panting quickly, my chest heaving, my eyes pop open. Looking up at Natsu his features salacious. Gulping, I moan quietly, longing for more, my limbs flexing. Natsu appears to take the hint as he begins to remove the last piece of clothing left covering me; my lace underwear. His teeth follow the fabric, biting down my legs as his hands pull my underwear off. His back straightens which throws the cover off of my now naked body as he chucks my underwear into the room with he rest of our clothing. They are quickly followed by Natsu's boxers as he pulls them off and disregards them with the rest of our clothes.

Towering above me, Natsu looks down on me with his dark eyes. His chiselled muscles catch the little light in our room, hair a spiky mess where I have run my fingers through it, lips slightly parted and shiny from kissing me and for a moment, I swear I see slight scales rise around Natsu's eyes. Under the gaze of this man, my Dragon Slayer, I feel like a mere mortal in the presence of a god.

Grabbing my knee's, Natsu pushes my legs apart, leaving nothing hidden from him. I am the submissive and Natsu is dominant. I'm on my back, legs spread apart, breasts hard and my nipples raised. Arms to the side and hair a messy golden halo surrounding my head. While he is above me, his body naked in all of its glory. He is powerful and in charge, and the thought sends shivers down my spine. The thought of Natsu dominating me; having his way with me, arousing.

Without warning, Natsu quickly leans down, his pelvis positioned above my crotch and so close to me I can feel his erect member pressing against my opening. Nose mere inches from mine and eyes burning into me with such intensity. His hands are holding my wrists above my head, restraining me. His grip is firm and the pressure on my wrists hurts slightly, but I ignore the slight pain. To overwhelmed and aroused by the position I find myself in to care.

After a moment, Natsu speaks, his voice more like a growl than anything. I can hear in his voice and see from how tense he is, he is trying to restrain himself.

_Gajeel had told us that Natsu's urge to mate will become more intense the closer he gets to claiming his mate, and sometimes, especially with male Dragon Slayers, they can be rough while mating. I know Natsu is afraid of hurting me, so is trying to be as gentle and slow as he can manage. But right now, it looks as if all plans of doing that are slowly washing away, begin replaced by his primal instinct to mate with me._

"_Lucy._.. I want you right now." At this, Natsu moves his hips, his erection rubbing against my opening, teasing my clitoris as it pushes on the sensitive bundle of nerves. I moan quietly as he continues. His words exciting me more and causing a feeling to grow in my groin, my toes curling in anticipation of every word he speaks. "I need to make you mine this minute, I can't wait any longer."

"But I haven't given you a feeling yet."

I reply, a pout across my features but my toes still curling. Since we have been in this bed I have not been able to please Natsu once. All the attention has been on me as he felt me, touched every inch of my skin sucking and biting and kissing. Which I enjoy,_ greatly_. Yet I feel slightly guilty, I haven't had a chance to touch him or make him moan as he has made me.

Leaning down slightly, Natsu whispers into my ear.

"You will."

Before I can question Natsu, or even pull a face to indicate I am confused, Natsu enters me hard and fast. I gasp loudly as I feel his shaft push deeper, a sudden, more intense tingling spreading outward from my crotch. A sound escaping from the back of my throat as Natsu releases a long, drawn out moan. I relish in the feeling of Natsu being inside of me, the feeling of his throbbing shaft against my walls, sending shivers throughout my body.

Suddenly, Natsu pulls out of me tortuously slowly before pushing back into me with more force, and again, and again. Every thrust going deeper than the last, being harder than the last causing a heavenly feeling to grow within me. I try and catch my breath with each time he exits me, only as he does realizing I had been holding my breath. His hands still tightly holding my arms above my head as I fight to free them, longing to scratch and claw into his back. The feeling making my head spin the harder Natsu thrusts.

After a minute, he circles his crotch as he pushes into me, a different feeling flowing through me as he hits a different spot. As he pulls away again, on his re-entering I lift my hips to meet him half way. Another moan fills the room along with a grunt from Natsu. I take this moment to pull my hands down as he loosens his grip on my wrists. With my hands now free, I drag my nails along Natsu's back earning me a gasp from him and the reward of a harder thrust.

_Me and Natsu have had sex before now, and it took me a year to be confident enough to be ready to have it. Allowing him to see my body was a step in itself. I may have been confident I had sex appeal, but then actually __showing someone your naked body?- I was embarrassed. But I don't have to be embarrassed around Natsu. Sex was a whole different hurdle, but Natsu helped me jump it. We were both scared, both virgins, and we were each others firsts when it happened. _

_Sex with Natsu has always been amazing, but the feeling I am getting from him now, every thrust and motion and move, it is different to all the other times we have slept together. It is mind blowing! This feels more intense. As if it is not only the feeling his body is giving me, but his being as well. It's as if all of his magical energy is flowing through me, and mine through him. Like we are surrounded by it. That every thrust is more than a movement, but a vow. Every moan or pant is an oath to each other. That the action is a bond that will never be broken. A promise. _

Natsu begins to speed his pace and I can feel myself building up, ready to burst. My heart is beating so fast I can feel it drumming against my ribs and my breathing is laboured. I'm not shouting Natsu's name into the darkness, demanding he move faster and harder. He is doing that already. Instead, I am trying to breath so I don't forget to. My nails digging onto Natsu's back.

Slowly, Natsu's forehead shifts from mine, his lips now by my ear. His breath is hot against my skin, causing it to tingle slightly. His voice breaking almost, trying to hold back his grunts and moans as he speaks to me. I can feel him shaking above me, feel the sweat as it rolls off of his forehead and collides with my skin. He's close to finishing.

"Ready to sp-spend the re-st of your life with me?"

Panting, and beginning to spasm at the feeling emanating around my body from my groin, I nod my head quickly. I know I am on the verge of an orgasm.

Sucking in enough air to answer, I smile as I reply.

"S-since the day I m-et you."

I feel a smile spread across his face as he trails his lips down to the crook of my neck. He mumbles a sorry, knowing that this will hurt me, before he digs his abnormally sharp teeth into my neck. His fangs breaking the soft skin there, as he does, he thrusts a final time and releases, ejaculating inside of me while moaning loudly into my skin.

Letting out a cry, from both the pain and the amazing feeling which pulses from my crotch outwards as I reach my limit and am pushed overboard, I dig my finger nails into Natsu's back harder as I spasm. It is only after a moment that I finally let my hands fall to my sides, my breathing heavy and sweat covering my body. After a moment, Natsu pulls his face away from my neck, which is now sore from him marking me his mate, to stare down at me.

His pink bangs are messy and glued almost to his forehead with sweat. Eyes gleaming and dark, bare chest heaving, being caught by the light in the room. His arms wobbling slightly as he holds himself up. Lifting my left hand to his face, the ruby and white gold engagement ring I am wearing reflecting the light in the room, I wipe some of my blood from the corner of his mouth, his lips still slightly swollen from our kissing earlier. He looks glorious in this moment. Handsome. Breathtaking, as I stare at him in awe.

Seeing the blood, he quickly looks away.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

His words are sincere._ He is sorry he hurt me while marking me? Oh Natsu, always trying to keep me from hurting._ All I can do is smile at his sweetness and laugh slightly as I look at the pink haired man above me, who turns to look at me confused.

"It's worth the pain, if it means that I am yours for the rest of my life."

To this, he flashes me his signature toothy grin, which I adore, before speaking. My heart swelling at his words.

"And I am yours for the rest of my life."

Looking into Natsu's eyes, I know one thing will never change.

_I will love Natsu Dragneel until the day I die._

* * *

**And there it is! The last chapter! I can't believe it is over :(**

**I hope you liked it, tell me what you think of it, was the sex scene okay? It wasn't as descriptive as some I have read, I have never actually written anything like it before! Anyways, before I digress- **

**I hope you all loved this story! And look out for more by me, I have two NaLu and a GraLu idea in my head so they should be up and going sooner or later! **

**I hope you all enjoyed the story! **

**See you around,**

**Feathers~ **

**xx**


End file.
